


The Pearl

by ashleyscribe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Attraction, Big Gay Love Story, Claiming, Consensual, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Emotional, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Ice Skating, Intimacy, Life Partners, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Omega Verse, Passion, Romance, Seduction, Sexual Content, Tenderness, True Love, True Mates, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyscribe/pseuds/ashleyscribe
Summary: Victor inhaled. “Oh, Yuri…” he sighed, adoring the invitingly sweet aroma wrapping around him. “I’d gift the moon for your hand any day if were able instead…here, can I help you?”(Rating strong)





	1. The Pearl

Surrounded by opulence in a low-lit room, there he stood. Loosely draped silks showed off his shoulders and hinted at the toned muscles of his ivory chest. The dark, ceremonial kimono created an elegant contrast to his pampered and supple skin. Poised with combed back raven hair while a silver choker highlighted his swan-like neck, there he stood in front of the windows with sheer draperies, unafraid when a door opened.

“Who comes to my room?” He asked softly.

The door closed as quietly as it opened. “Your father allowed me to come in,” was a calm reply.

“Oh…your voice. Have you traveled far, sir?”

“I have. I come from very far away."

A metallic click and the door was locked.

“And I wish to see your eyes,” the gentleman added.

The richly dressed figure turned his head to better hear the incoming footfalls across the wooden floor and relaxed his shoulders. “So…this day has finally come…”

“Why sound so sad behind your blindfold which separates us?”

Delicate fingers touched the swath of red brocade about his face. “Though I wish to be happy and no longer have need of this, the unknown is always a bit sad.”

The walking stopped. “Then allow me to grant you this wish.”

“Hmm…how did you earn my father’s blessing?” Ivory hands folded together above the big bow of his matching obi which had been tied in the front. “Forgive me, but I would like to know.”

“I fought for you.”

“By what means if I may ask?”

“The same way most of my kind do. Yesterday, I demonstrated my worth in a show of power…and very little else and earned your hand.”

“So…” the raven head bowed in disappointment, “you were violent before my father then?”

“I confess, to save your soul, I had to be. You do not know the level of hardships the world has, the number of cretins who wanted you for themselves. You, ‘The Pearl of Hasetsu’.”

The acclaimed beauty paled further, proving it was possible when he felt large hands slowly begun to slide up the sides of his neck.

“If this is true…” he felt the cool caress travel past his cheeks, “…in using strength…” then felt fingers grip the sides of his blindfold, “you are no better than most.”

“Oh~ I wouldn’t go that far. Please don’t pinch your eyes shut like that. Please, my little pearl…”

The young beauty shook his head. “By nature’s law, you know, I will seek to bind with the first I see of the likes of you and you have hurt others for me-”

“Yu~ri~” a low timbre soothed. “Come out of hiding…please?”

To informality of his name the Pearl also gasped and pinched his eyes even tighter to a cool palm which rested upon his cheek before he felt an arm around his waist pull him close in an embrace.

“No more waiting. No more darkness.” A husky whisper soothed.

A refreshing smell Yuri could only describe as the outside filled his nose. Though the smell of inviting, he pulled back before he allowed himself to become too comfortable.

“Please open your eyes. I’ve missed them.”

Yuri felt hands gently frame his face. “W-We’ve met before?”

“For a time, before either of us presented in our adolescence. Do you not remember taking a ballet class with a boy with blue eyes and silver hair? It was such a young affection then.”

Yuri shook his head and frowned. “Those days I’ve either forgotten or you lie…even though I’ve been longing for this day it doesn’t excuse you to-”

“Do what was necessary?”

The Pearl knew his flailing argument was for a loss and felt the hands tilt his face upwards before the gentlest of pecks ghosted over his eyelids, temples, cheeks, and then, finally, his lips.

“Please…let me…love you…” came a soft plea. “I come here to only embrace you tonight. Become my bride, my Yuri.”

The contorted features slowly melted as Yuri relaxed, before his long, dark lashes fluttered apart to reveal innocent eyes of a deep chocolate and honey at last.

“Can you be more perfect?” the gentleman whispered in awe.

“…Y-Your eyes, sir. They seem…hard, but kind…” Yuri quietly observed between them as his heart started to pound while the hands on his face next settled on his hips.

“How do you feel?”

Yuri placed a hand on his chest. “My h-heart goes faster the l-longer you stand there… like my body knows something I d-don’t.”

The gentleman nodded with an understanding smile. “I will be right here,” he whispered. “Do not be afraid of your nature.”

In moments, Yuri swore the wrapped silk begun to feel like heavy wool. He swore the room seemed to fall away into nothing, leaving only what was him and the center of his attention. Yuri quickly felt dizzy and brought both of his hands to his face when a feverish blush swept across his neck and cheeks.

“H-Help,” Yuri gasped as his knees suddenly gave in.

Lifted into a bridal carry, Yuri clung to the front of his ceremonial kimono with both hands. “W-What’s your name?” He stammered as the two of them headed towards his wide four-poster bed.

Silently laid to rest on his back first, a soft caress floated across his warming cheek.

“I was beginning to wonder when you would ask, Yuri.”

“Hmm?”

Blue eyes crinkled. “It’s me, love. It’s Victor.”

A look of realization soon fell across the beauty’s features. “You…you’re back,” Yuri exhaled, almost not believing with widening eyes.

The gentleman sat on the edge of the bed and leaned forward. “As I promised…”

Yuri brought a hand to the man’s face. “Victor.” He whispered in reverence as relieved tears sprung from the corners of his eyes.

Lips seared together into a deep kiss.

Victor pulled back and smiled. “I missed you…Yuri, I wanted to speak your name again for so long.”

“I thought I’d…never see you again,” Yuri panted as though his heart raced him into a sprint. “To think a kind soul…I wish the likes of you didn’t have to…fight for those like me.” Yuri shook his head. “Especially you.”

Victor inhaled. “Oh, Yuri…” he sighed, adoring the invitingly sweet aroma wrapping around him. “I’d gift the moon for your hand any day if were able instead…here, can I help you?”

Yuri held fast to the purple sheets at his sides and nodded before Victor climbed on over to straddle his hips, right underneath the bow of his obi. “I…I’m nervous…”

“It’s okay to give in, I’m not going anywhere,” Victor reassured softly. “Can I undress you?”

“Yes…please…it's somehow itchy.”

Long fingers deftly worked to undo the brocade until the ends either sprawled across the mattress or traveled down the side of the bed.

Yuri blushed ever closer to a rose. “V-Victor, I-”

“Your body is almost dancing, writhing under me like that,” Victor quietly teased before he leaned over and gave Yuri another kiss.

When Victor pulled back, Yuri then noticed his frown.

“Something wrong?”

Victor shook his head and propped himself on all fours, hovering Yuri’s frame. “For years, I’ve heard the tales about you and yearned for this moment…I want to treasure it.” He let out a sigh. “However, I don’t know if I am worthy, even when I want to be with you so badly.”

Yuri’s heart swelled. “Then…let me help you…”

He took Victor’s right hand and brought it to his chest, close to the edges of his kimono.

“Please? Don’t make me wait?” Yuri asked breathily. “Your touch…brings my fever down…like a wave.”

Victor swallowed thickly while he splayed his fingers across the expanse of Yuri's skin. “Petals would be envious,” he complimented before his mental restraints started to fray faster with each push and pull his exploring hands executed to reveal more of Yuri’s lean chest, followed by his abs, and toned arms. “Heavens, your sweet scent…I need you…”

“Y-You too…” Yuri confessed.

The flat kimono laying completely open across the mattress left the naked bride to shiver and blush under the blue gaze.

“So beautiful…” Victor softly worshiped before he slid his arms under the Pearl’s back and slid his nose and lips right into the crook of Yuri's neck. “Hmm~ Perfect.”

Yuri let out a gasp as warm lips kissed under his metal choker. "V-Victor…” he dug his fingers into the silver hair. “You, too, are beautiful -ah- I-I’m fortu-”

"Shh~” Victor hushed, pressing their chests together while still on his knees taking the sides of Yuri’s face into his hands for a chaste kiss. “I pale to you…now lie still.”

Yuri nodded and watched Victor lean back onto his calves before he started to strip free of his crisp dress shirt.

Chocolate eyes had blown wide by the time the shirt was cast to the floor. Pale, strong, and not a single scar. All this paired with deep, elegant, cerulean eyes left Yuri speechless.

Victor saw delicate, unsure, hands starting to rise towards him and quickly took them into his to kiss the backs of both. “I’ll belong to you as much as you’ll belong to me, my little pearl. Please remember that.” Victor brought the unblemished hands to his face and kissed both palms. “And I don’t care if others won’t see it that way…” He looked down at Yuri beneath him and smiled. “Can I hold you close? Forever?”

Yuri nodded.

Victor let Yuri go and moved up onto his kneecaps and helped Yuri to turn over onto his stomach.

“Are you comfortable?”

Yuri rested his head on its side upon his pillow with his arms underneath and hummed approvingly.

Victor sat back down, placed a hand on either of Yuri’s hips and ran his hands up along the man’s sides until he reached Yuri’s ribs. From there, Victor moved his flat palms around onto Pearl’s upper back and headed straight towards the closure of the silver choker. When the clasp was undone, Victor slid back and waited for Yuri to willingly remove the jewelry himself and set it aside.

“Ahn~” Yuri buried his face into the pillow and raised his hips in anticipation.

“Don’t be embarrassed, love, I, too, am feeling warm,” Victor replied, returning his hands to Yuri’s hips. “I smell you are ready. Your scent’s grown thick.”

Yuri nuzzled his pillow and rocked his hips back. “Hmmn~”

Victor took the hint and slid a finger inside a slickening entrance.

Yuri let out a soft cry and rocked back, keening for more.

Victor let out a low hum with a grin and slid in another to open the entrance further.

“Mm~” Yuri purred and arched his back more so. “Ahn~”

Victor took his free hand and undid his pants as his fingers moved in and out.

 _You’re finally in my hands,_ he thought. _From past sweethearts to this I’ll make it worth the wait and more, love._

Once Victor pulled his fingers out of the loosened ring of muscle he lined himself up after he pushed his pants down to his knees so Yuri would only feel his skin against the back of his thighs.

Yuri whined when the fingers left him empty only to keen loudly when a hard member slowly entered to claim him from the inside. “V-V-Victor~!”

Flush together, Victor rolled his eyes back into his head, closing his blue depths as he gave a satisfied hum, holding tight to Yuri’s hips.

Yuri let out a moan between every strike of skin on skin which came with every thrust.

“I wish to hear more of your voice when I bind you to me.” Victor requested as he slid forward across the mattress to position his lips over the bared neck.

Yuri turned his head back to his side when Victor noticed a stray tear.

Victor hesitated from kissing Yuri’s skin. “My little pearl, aren’t you happy?”

The raven beauty quickly nodded, looking up from the corner of his eye with a smile.

Victor smiled back, relieved, and relished in the pleasurable sounds when he laved his tongue over a special patch of skin.

Yuri’s mewls spilled even louder from the chaste kisses followed by little nibbles across his sensitive nape.

Victor next licked as he ran his hands down Yuri’s chest, and rumbled contentedly deep in his throat before giving one more quick thrust inside.

“Ahn ha!” Yuri latched onto his pillow and pinched his eyes shut before a far louder cry fell from his lips, filling the room when teeth sunk into his neck and held.

A million apologies for the pain blurred through Victor’s mind until he tasted a bit of copper within his bite. He pulled away and saw the small bit of skin had taken to his mark. He whispered sorry over and over with lines of how he much loved _his_ Yuri in different languages as he kissed and licked the wound in an attempt to soothe it.

Yuri hid his tears in his pillow as his heart took a running start in his chest again. “Mm~?”

Victor studied the back of Yuri’s head and replied with a purr of his own.

Yuri looked over his shoulder with a smile but stains of tears still marked his face.

Victor furrowed his brow and ghostly touched Yuri’s cheek with the back of his hand before helping Yuri turn over, remaining still deep inside.

“Come here, gorgeous.”

The gentleman leaned forward, between Yuri’s legs, slid a hand around the back of his bride’s head, and captured the man’s lips in another kiss. Yuri kissed back eagerly and dug his fingers into the silver hair above him. Victor pressed back, pushing the raven head into the pillows.

Moans of more and hums of satisfaction filled their ears. Yuri wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist and hummed pleas from the back of his throat. Hand in hand on either side of Yuri’s head, Victor pulled back his kiss and snapped his hips forward, striking the bundle of nerves deep inside.

Yuri arched his back off the mattress but met Victor for every thrust until he couldn’t take anymore, crashing into his release.

Victor felt himself spill into Yuri’s body shortly after witnessing Yuri become undone and collapsed into Yuri's arms, murmuring how much he loved him before sleep washed over them both.  
\---

Yuri was the first to open his eyes later that night to find his head was resting on Victor’s chest. He lifted his right hand to caress the handsome face and noticed a glittering gold band on his ring finger.

 _This is beautiful,_ he thought and looked back to Victor’s face with a soft smile. _I’ll have to make sure yours matches. My husband._  
\---

Thank you for reading. I would love some feedback!


	2. Clarity

“Victor Nikiforov, selected Diamond from Russia, yield,” a stern voice commanded behind the wrestling pair.

The loser of the match gave a loud groan of relief when his sore arms behind his back were finally let go before giving Victor a hard glare.

“Damn Russie,” the man sneered. “That was too fast.”

_Da, well, you get a father who threatens to pair you with a bear for training._

The selected Diamond from Canada was carried away on a stretcher meanwhile Victor stood at attention with his arms behind his shirtless back, looking emotionlessly straight ahead towards those hosting the event in their castle. The Katsuki family members.

 _Well. Three of the four anyway…_ Victor privately remarked before taking in his surroundings once again.

Lit only by the daylight, the rectangular room had a polished, wooden floor. The event space was minimally decorated and had traditional paper walls with paper doors which slid open only when the next two suitors were ready to spar.

Victor glanced up to the right and gave the tiniest smirk towards the board. _Seems there is no one left. Good. It’s been hours and this room is stifling with sweat, blood, and odors I’d rather not think about._

After having shown promise within an extensive application, twenty, in this case strictly, Diamonds from across the world had been selected to carry out a tradition to earn the hand of a Pearl from a fellow, highbred family. The Proof of Worth varied between each match, what each suitor wore was a matter of personal preference, and the fighting style of the match depended on who of the two won the coin toss to declare the method of sparring. The only techniques not allowed were weapons aside from bamboo staffs with padded ends.

A man in their fifties with graying black hair and glasses, dressed in green and gold brocade, stood up from his kneeling position and started to walk towards the champion of the event. “In all my years, I have never seen a man of our status without a single scar. You have done splendidly.”

Victor gave a short nod in thanks.

The elder smiled. “At ease, the event is over, much to my relief as I am sure yours.”

Nikiforov exhaled and nodded more eagerly. “Frankly? Yes.” He brought his right arm across his chest to stretch the muscles. “I must say, I am surprised there weren’t any females in this event for your son’s hand.” He changed out with his left arm. “Though I’m glad I didn’t have to hit a woman, may I ask why, sir?”

The older man continued to smile warmly and gestured Victor follow him back towards his family. “As you already know, women in the world are either Pearls themselves while a fair share are Rubies like my wife and daughter. My guess women don’t want to be with my son who, like all Pearls, cannot protect himself. However, I love him regardless of his rarity all the same and I look forward to seeing how happy you can make my Yuri in the future, along with his dowry as promised.”

 _Never came for the money, sir._ Victor privately remarked as he stopped and bowed from the waist before the three Katsuki family members who had stood to recognize their future son or brother-in-law. “I’m honored to have his hand.”

A woman next stepped forward, dressed in the same colors of her spouse. “I will inform and prepare my son for your company by this evening. Until then, I invite you to rest, bathe at our onsen nearby, and dine with us before you meet him for the night.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

Thus a traditional day continued. The fellow Diamonds who had lost were attended to in the guarded medical wing until they were allowed to go home the following day for the sake of the coveted Pearl’s protection. For Victor, the solitude, whether in the bathhouse or on his guest bed, gave way for self-reflection and how he’d best ensure his soon-spouse they were meant to be.

 _After all, it's not like we were strangers…I wonder if he will remember though…_ Victor pondered after dinner while he dressed head to toe in comfortable black, yet formal, attire. had just buttoned the last button when there was a rapping-knock on the paper door.

Nikiforov slid open the door and bowed his head. “Katsuki Mari-san…”

In black and gold, the young woman held a jade lantern of incense in one hand.

“Do you swear to be faithful to Yuri for the rest of your days, show kindness, and be true in your protection as a Diamond who fought for him?”

Victor opened a small box to show his intention. “Forever.”

Mari approved of the golden band with a nod. “Your gift is beautiful and your worth is proven.” She pivoted to her right. "Come. I will guide you to my brother, where my parents are waiting before his door."  
\---  


Morning sunlight filtered past the blue curtains and hit the crystal decorations of the room to make tiny, scattered rainbows on the walls, but such an innocent phenomenon held no attention.

Pale fingers gently brushed the raven bangs aside.

“Yu~ri~”

The Diamond pecked his love’s cheek and then his forehead when he didn’t move.

“Yu~ri~” he whispered a little louder.

The bedded Pearl sleepily turned on his side, keeping his eyes closed. “Hmmn?”

Victor grinned and wrapped his left arm around Yuri’s waist. “Wake up sleeping beauty.”

“Hn? What time is it?”

“Er…morning?”

Yuri scrunched his face a bit and nuzzled forward slightly towards Victor’s chest. “Nnn~”

The Russian airily chuckled then actually checked the time on the nightstand on Yuri’s side of the bed. “Ok, ok, it's nine.”

The smaller man didn’t move and softly snored instead.

 _Heh, didn’t phase you at all, did I?_ Victor thought before he smirked and brought his left hand to Yuri’s cheek.

Brown eyes fluttered open in surprise only to melt and close again.

Lips pressed deeply together, Victor leaned forward to prompt Yuri to roll onto his back.

_Lavender brushed in spiced honey…it’s such a wonderful smell, Yuri..._

“Mmn~” the raven beauty pulled his head to the side, effectively ending the kiss, but remained still as kisses were pressed along the side of his neck. “Someone is being forward…”

“Your scent…continues to pull me….” Victor replied between his kisses and started down Yuri’s chest while running his hands slowly down the Pearl’s sides.

“E-Eh? I was hoping to sleep in for- eep!”

Victor chuckled and moved across Yuri’s stomach instead. “Looks like I know how to make you squeal.”

Yuri covered his face with both hands. “I’m ticklish- eep!”

“On both sides under your ribs. Got it.” Victor winked.

“Please don- Ack!”

A raspberry. Victor puffed his cheeks and blasted the air right on the flat stomach of his new spouse.

“Ahahaha~! W-What was that for?!”

Victor proceeded to tickle Yuri’s sides.

“Na~o~!” The Katsuki son rocked side to side and flipped over to try to get away. “S-Stop ahaha~!”

“Ah ha~! Now you’re up!” Victor declared and landed with an oomph onto Yuri’s back, pinning his pearl to the mattress so now both laying diagonally across.

“Y-You’re heavy,” Yuri giggled.

“And you’re cute.”

“No, seriously, hehe, I feel squished.”

The Diamond slid his arms and legs up under him to alleviate some of his body weight at the same time started to run a trail of kiss down Yuri’s spine.

The Pearl felt his cheeks starting to warm. “A-And here I thought I’d have a gentle wake-up this morning.”

“On…day two?” Victor whispered between pecks. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake _me_ up.”

Yuri turned his head to his left. “You make it sound I’m in heat when I’m only a Pearl on my honeymo- ah!”

The Katsuki son gripped the sheets and let out a loud gasp when he felt Victor rock his hips forward to slide a strong morning arousal right along the cleft of his ass.

“Ngmm~!” He bit his bottom lip and felt a flush rise to his cheeks immediately when a deep kiss was next planted onto the still-tender bond mark on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Your wonderful scent is thickening,” a low rumble muttered by the Pearl’s ear. “Please let me in?”

Yuri felt his head spin, his lips gently tickled by a couple of Victor’s fingers, as a spell of woodsy lavender filled his nose. “N-No…please.” He turned his head away from the probing fingers and looked over his shoulder. “I-I’m still sore…and h-honestly a bit hungry.”

Victor sniffed. He furrowed his brow and halted his pecks along Yuri’s back before slowly rose onto his kneecaps. “Okay…can you turn around?” He whispered. 

Yuri had no trouble to lay on his back and kept his eyes fixed on his husband’s face.

Victor waited patiently; when ready he sat back down on the backs of his calves, straddling Yuri’s pelvis, and took his pearl’s right hand into his.

“O-Oh, I wanted to tell you how much I love this ring and thank you.”

Victor nodded with a grin and wordlessly pressed the small palm on to his cheek, ignoring the needy ache which lingered in his groin.

“A-Ano…are you okay? U-Um I was hoping to m-maybe get you one t-to match?”

“Though I’d love to get a matching ring someday soon, why do you stutter?” Victor asked before he kissed Yuri’s palm.

“I-I guess I got a bit nervous…to deny a Diamond pleasure…of their spouse…” Yuri replied as his voice trailed off.

Victor took the smaller hand into both of his and tilted it up for the back of the hand to be clearly displayed. “What do you think this band means?”

“I-It’s a gift…proof…that I belong to you?”

Victor shook his head. “The mark on your neck is proof enough.”

"Then...I'm not sure."

“I told you. You belong to me as much as I belong to you. You’re my _partner_ , Katsuki Yuri…well, Nikiforov when we go back to my home.” Victor winked.

Instead of a smile, however, brown eyes filled with more worry.

“R-Russia...” Yuri gripped the purple sheet with his left. “I’m nervous about that too…more so…”

Victor sniffed. “Not just more so…I’ve smelled your scent change.”

Yuri hid his face behind his hands. “I-I! S-sorry.”

Victor fell forward, his hands landed on either side of Yuri’s shoulders onto the mattress before he planted a kiss on Yuri’s forehead. “You don't need to be.”

The Pearl brought his hands together and under his chin. “B-But I-”

Victor tilted Yuri’s chin so he would look up. “The world has just opened. I can’t imagine how its like to be kept in this room over the years, ever since you presented. Eyes kept in the dark for good measure day after day unless it’s a Pearl teacher or your family. So I can’t even fathom how frightening the prospect became when your mother told you a Diamond was selected.”

Chocolate eyes melted with relief as Victor spoke.

“Never. Ever. Be sorry that you’re scared, love.”

Yuri nodded and wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck.

“Now then...” Victor smiled before he lowered himself down to embrace Yuri fully before he turned the two of them onto their sides. “Can I kiss you or do we need fruit asap?”

Yuri smiled and leaned forward. “How 'bout both?”

\---  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND THE LOVE! It gives me life you have no idea! XD Feedback is always appreciated!

A/N:  
1\. Steven Universe is NOT crossed over in this. XD

2\. The jewels I decided to use in this interpretation of the Omega Verse are meant to shake things up with alpha/beta/omega verbiage. (i.e. No one has bejeweled privates okay?! LOL)


	3. Luster

“I said let me in!”

Two, bonded, guards struggled to keep back a selected Diamond from tearing at the metal door behind them.

“The fight wasn’t fair! I deserve to be the one!”

“Sir!” A feminine voice cried. “You’re being unsightly! Leave this place and return to the medical wing before you regret your act- ah!”

**Ka-thunk-Ka-thunk-Ka-thunk!**

The female guard rolled down the stairs until her back hit the wall with a resounding thud, leaving her partner alone to defend the steel door.

“Yuuko!”

The brunette shook her head and looked up the stairs. “I-I’m alright, Takeshi!”

The perpetrator cracked his tan knuckles. “What is a disgrace to men, a Ruby, going to do?”

Meaty hands wrung tightly around the Bō staff. “If I’m a disgrace, then all the more reason you don’t deserve the Pearl of Hasetsu, you bastard,” Takeshi sneered and shoved the hot-headed, dishonorable guest down the stairs towards his spouse.

Yuuko rolled out of the way but quickly stood at the ready with her own staff. “I’d stay put unless you want a thrashing.”

“Oh my…is this the cause of all the ruckus?” A soft voice asked.

Yuuko didn’t move from her stance. “The selected Diamond of Italy has become a threat, Katsuki Hiroko-sama.”

The elderly woman placed a hand on the Ruby’s shoulder. “Are you all right, Nishigori-san?”

Yuuko nodded. “Sore but I’m all right, ma’am.”

“Good, but what a shame to come with great news only to see this…”

“What would you like us to do?” Yuuko asked, still looking down to the disgraced on the floor.

The older woman passed around the corner and started to head up the stairs. “Please, will the two of you return our guest to the medical wing? I must speak with my son.”

“But, ma’am-” Takeshi protested.

“I give you my sincere thanks for your diligence but it’s far easier to be the bigger person. Report to the doctors on what happened. I will later inform my husband who will carry out a consequence if necessary. For now, I must get to my son.”

Takeshi bowed his head. “O-Of course ma’am. Allow me to unlock the door for you.”

“Thank you.”

When the steel door opened, Hiroko quickly slipped inside. “Yuri?”

From across the room, a nose sniffed before hands hastily took off a plain white blindfold just as the door shut again.

The frightened Pearl made a beeline towards his mother. “Okaasan! I heard-!”

“I know my son, I know,” she soothed, rubbing her hands up and down Yuri’s upper arms as her son wrung the piece of cotton between his hands.

“Are the Nishigori all right?”

Hiroko nodded. “Yes, they protected you well.”

Yuri studied his mother’s face. “You seem happy…did you come with news?”

The mother looked at her boy affectionately and promptly took her son’s free hand into hers. “Hai. Your Diamond has been proven,” she replied, guiding the two of them away from the door.

Chocolate eyes widened before such flitted down to the floor. “I... I’ll… Will it?”

The kind mother squeezed the young man’s hand with reassurance. “Nervous? Excited? I know I would be after twelve years since presenting. I’m sure a lot of emotions will rise and fall within you today.”

Yuri nodded. “H-Hai...can you give me a name?” He asked as the two took a seat on the ottoman in front of the window.

The woman shook her head and continued to warmly smile. “That’s part of starting a new life. Every aspect one can discover will be vital in creating a healthy bond. After tonight, my precious boy, you’ll be beginning anew with this person.”

Yuri swallowed thickly to hide his building anxiety but nodded again. “I…understand…but if it’s a Diamond it’s likely a man, right?”

She could only nod as her son had guessed correctly. “Only Diamonds applied for a chance.”

Yuri bowed his head. “How did father take it?”

“One’s sex and a chance in love have nothing common, my son.”

“You taught me this, I know, but I mean, to not get any Rubies…” Yuri’s voice trailed off.

“Rare for that to happen, sure, but you are rare too.”

Yuri nodded and gave a small smile in return. “I see. Okay.”

“Good. Now then, a few maids will come later with dinner, help prepare a bath, and bring your ceremonial wear. As for me, I intend to be with you until they arrive, to assist with your mental preparation. That is, answer any questions or listen to your concerns.”

Yuri lightly blushed and kissed the back of his mother’s hands. “Thank you, okaasan.”

“Of course.” Hiroko took her right hand and placed it on her son’s bowed head. “I love you.”  
\---

Moonlight flooded the rugs and hard floor while it melted into the dim, warm, lamp light and shadows upon the bedroom walls, but such serenity held no attention. 

“Kakoy vid ... Nebesa, ty potryasayesh' etot vecher,” Victor panted. (1)

Yuri held a moan as he leaned towards Victor’s pulled up knees behind him. “Ano -ah- what did you- Ahn!”

Although their second night, Victor felt bold and wordlessly held onto the fronts of Yuri’s thighs which straddled his torso.

“Ack-!” Yuri fell back forward when the pace quickened, pressing his fingertips into Victor’s chest. “Sl-Slow do~wngn.”

The Diamond slid to cross his legs as he sat up, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s kneeling frame.

Nose to nose and eye to eye, the Russian grinned. "No ya ne mogu, ty svodish' menya s uma.” (2)

Yuri latched around Victor’s neck when his Diamond suddenly moved up to hold him and swept his legs across the sheets and around to lock his ankles together behind the whispering Russian, sinking until he couldn’t take his husband inside any further.

Blue watched brown eyes flutter closed as lips gapped open to let out a breathy moan. Meanwhile, firm hands slid down and around such cupped the ivory skin of Yuri’s ass and hips.

“Gotov…?” (3)

Yuri let out an airy giggle through his nose when their foreheads pressed together. “Do I need to call a translator in- ah!”

Victor gave a low chuckle when he squeezed the flesh in his hands before he lifted the slender hips up a short distance only to relish a gasping moan paired with Yuri’s hips sinking with gravity.

“Let me hear you more, love,” he rumbled in English after several lifts.

Yuri let his head fall back, further delirious as wet lips traced across his sternum while he buried his fingers among the back silver hairs.

“V-Vityagn~!” The Pearl called out before he pulled himself forward to meet his Diamond half way for a passionate kiss.

Panting voices grew louder and louder with their moans until Victor suddenly let go of Yuri’s bottom to wrap his Pearl in an embrace just before they fell to their sides with a relieving sigh.

Victor felt his hips stutter as he pressed his lips to Yuri’s damp forehead. “That was…ugh, I can’t describe it…”

“I fil ‘imp…comweetly ‘imp…” Yuri drawled contentedly with closed eyes.

At peace, the two oh-so-slowly untangled themselves while catching their breath.

Victor dug deep to scoot forward and ran his left hand around to the small of Yuri’s lower back. “So soft…what kind of oil do you use?”

“Hmm? Oh, um, I never asked…why?”

Victor yawned. “Da~ I want to make sure I have some for you.”

“You…don't have to…My sister far more of a tomboy as a Ruby…so Mother was ecstatic more than anyone she had a ‘princess to dote on’.” Yuri softly yawned. “Not quoting her but still…”

“I see,” Victor whispered, “but now I want to spoil you.”

The Katsuki son looked up with a light blush. “Well, aren’t you a charmer?”

Hair and eyes highlighted by the moonlight, the Diamond grinned. “Don’t see you complaining.”

Yuri closed his eyes again but for a moment while he weakly shook his head. “I’m not a damsel, silly.”

“Did I call you weak?”

The Pearl silently watched his thin fingers of his left hand interlock with those stronger before he looked up into those sleepy, navy depths.

“Do you believe I look at you as weak?”

“I-I guess I’ve been more so afraid any Diamond would,” Yuri quietly confessed. “I mean, here I am, in the highest room, waiting around while stuck behind a thick, locked door.”

Victor grinned. “Read a lot of fairy tales, huh?”

“Mother,” Yuri admitted with a sigh through his nose. “Same time, fantasies did make the hours seemingly go faster.”

“Ah, escapism. I can see that,” Victor replied.

“I mean, just look at my room…the setting is rather reflective of those stories, wouldn’t you say?”

“True, but this room is the safest. I mean, this is the only room I’ve seen with a metal door.”

Yuri let out another yawn. “Well, this was the attic. Our valuables and heirlooms were up here.”

Blue eyes hardened. “The…attic?”

Yuri looked down, between their sweaty bodies. “I’m one of…what? _Two_ , maybe four, recorded male Pearls in history?” He rolled onto his back and stared at the dark ceiling. “It was so unexpected my father not only had to quickly refurbish this room and keep me from the media circus while I was still impressionable but, also, had to fight a lot of the _staff_ to protect me.” Not to mention being robbed of a small share during the transfer of our valuables to a vault outside the home to clear this space.” The Katsuki son exhaled through his nose. “We weren’t careful in this small town and Mother was so heartbroken when her great-grandmother’s koto instrument had gone missing among other things...”

Victor squeezed Yuri’s hand upon the Pearl’s stomach. “I’m sorry to hear any of that happened.”

Yuri solemnly hummed and turned his head towards Victor while still on his back. “Father had also lost a number of friends because of the household changes and my sister felt compelled to learn how to protect me than fulfill her own dreams.” Yuri returned to his side. “For these reasons, I’ve always wanted to become useful. I fear to become a pretty doll placed on a mantle.”

The Diamond gave a nod. “Well, I can assure you no problems here. If you can do anything, what would it be?”

Yuri let out a short, relieved, sigh and pondered for a moment. “Something with literature, or related I suppose.”

“So maybe writing?”

Chocolate eyes lit up. “Y-Yeah. I’ve had hours, as you can imagine, to invent stories…maybe I can get around to writing some of my ideas down.”

Victor smiled. “Sounds like a good start.”

“Oh, um, what do you do these days, by the way? I-I’m sure you told me your goals when we were younger but-”

“That’s okay,” Victor interrupted with a happy-to smile. “It has been quite some time, and it doesn’t help it’s common for memories of our lives before presenting to get scrambled,” the Russian shook his head, “but anyway, um, these days I coach after ending my career as a skater.”

Yuri raised his eyebrows. “Oh?” He smiled. “Did you enjoy it?”

Victor propped his head with his right hand thus remained on his side. “It was amazing, getting to dance across the ice before a crowd. It was good times.”

“Sounds wonderful honestly, to glide like that.”

“Da. My family owns and runs an ice rink and coaches a large team of skaters. Has for a few generations now.” Victor scratched the side of his head. “Heh, you can say perfectionism runs in our veins as the Nikiforov name prides on winning gold.”

“Hehe, that is impressive…um, I have to say though…” Yuri’s smile faded as he brought the coach’s hand close to his face. “…your fingers…”

“More interested in calluses?” Victor teased.

“Not like I don’t feel them…and they don’t belong to a skater, do they?”

“Heh, quite astute, yes?”

Yuri frowned slightly at the remark. “How did you get them?”

Eye to eye in silence, Yuri strained to read any hint what happened, however, the longer he looked the more he realized how simple the truth was.

“You…had found me.”

“Da. I did.” Victor pecked Yuri’s forehead. “Everything we had shared during the international dance camp in Sochi years ago came rushing back when I caught your father on television announcing your hand in marriage to a world that would not let up about a male Pearl who could only be seen during local, annual festivals.”

Yuri smiled reflectively. “Ah. I actually enjoyed those festivals, you know? Though blindfolded and guarded outside in the courtyard, Mother insisted I had every chance to enjoy the music of the passing parades. That evening, behind a curtain on a small stage, I’d play the heirloom biwa, a lute, for those walking by and extended family.”

The Russian shook his head. “I’m sorry…that just sounds cruel…”

“Eh?”

“To just listen? Pearls have it rough…jeez.”

Yuri blushed yet nodded. “I understand…but, um, that day three years ago, I remember on my twentieth birthday Mari telling me with pride how cameras in front of our home just would not quit as my Father gave the announcement.”

Victor nodded. “It was a big to-do I’m sure.”

“H-Hai. It marked the start of a very long selection process and prep- w-wait…oh no…” Yuri immediately let Victor’s hand go as his eyes flashed wide.

The Diamond sharply brought his head back in surprise. “Y-Yuri?”

Utter horror had fallen across the Pearl’s face. “No, no, no…” he bowed his head and pushed to roll off the foot of the bed, only to wobble and fall onto the floor because of their activities.

“Y-Yuri!” Victor scrambled off the bed, came around and, yet, froze when he saw the smaller man scoot-crawl away from him towards the window.

“Y-You had changed your training… to fight.”

Victor let out a low growl, pursed his lips, and started to walk forward. “Yuri.”

Alas, the Pearl’s thoughts spoke too loudly, and he stopped only to hug both his knees to his chest. “You let me take you from the world-”

_“Yuri!”_

The Pearl yelped when strong hands effortlessly raised him to his feet before the same hands held onto the sides of his face. He pinched his eyes shut and clasped his hands together right under his chin.

“No. Look. At. Me.”

Brown eyes slowly peeked to see Victor had brought in his face closely.

“First of all? You didn’t _take_ me from anything,” the Russian insisted.

Yuri pinched his eyes again.

Victor tilted Yuri’s head up slightly. “Ah, ah, ah…”

Eyes peeked open once more.

“Second? I already achieved my dream becoming an Olympian gold medalist…So,” Victor slid his arms around Yuri’s waist, “hate to break it to you sweetheart,” he whispered, “but _you_ became my new dream.”

Brown eyes blew wide to this confession before tears started to fall within the next moment of silence.

Victor pulled Yuri close to his chest and rested his chin atop the raven crown before he exhaled through his lips. “Never my damsel, but you sure wear your heart on your sleeve, my little pearl…”

Yuri locked his hands around his Diamond’s waist as he buried his reddening face into the broad chest in front of him. “G-Gomen…”

Victor felt Yuri continue to tremble, his knees were shaking. Meanwhile, the distressing smell of peppered onion wafted to his nose and was only, slowly, growing stronger.

_Shit. I went too far…_

“Shh~ Yuri…” the Diamond soothed, “I’m not angry with you. I just wanted to make things clear as fast as I could. To set things straight.”

“B-But what if you hadn’t proven yourself?” Yuri sniffed. “All that time you could’ve skated…”

Victor took a tiny step back and lifted Yuri’s chin. “But I did,” he whispered with finality before capturing Yuri’s quivering lips.  
\---  
**A/N:** You know…after almost a year since my first YOI fan fiction…I think I’m off to at least purgatory after this steamy chapter…HAPPY HOLIDAYS~! XD;;

AH! THE LIFE AND LOVE YOU READERS BRING I TELL YOU! I’ve never seen one of my stories take off like this before. I am SO happy! :D  
** Please share and feedback is greatly appreciated! **

Translations: (1) “What a view…Heavens you’re amazing this evening.” (2) “But I can’t, you drive me crazy.” (3) “Ready?” (Google so I hope its accurate lol)


	4. With Rarity

“I quit.”

**-Slap!-**

Shocked eyes gradually dimmed while a gloved hand was raised to cup a reddened, left cheek.

_‘Ow.’_

Muscular arms folded before an expansive chest. “Ne bud' pridurkom.”

“I’m not, Papa,” a low voice muttered.

“Run that by me again instead just a never mind and I’ll spank you like you were five-"

“I think I made myself clear, Papa.”

The shorter of the two Diamonds dodged.

“You’ve just achieved your Olympian gold two weeks ago and you want to quit in the middle of your prime?! At twenty-four?!”

The owner of the prestigious St. Petersburg skating rink swung his thick left followed by his right over and over in frustration while an unafraid, young man with long silver hair retreated deeper into the empty and cold locker room.

“You’re one in a million and astound anyone who watches! To drop God’s gifts is disgraceful.”

“Papa… let me explain…why I have to!” Victor fell back onto a bench and crossed his forearms in front of his face. “Please stop!”

Mr. Nikiforov balled his hands into shaking fists at his sides. “Why quit?! Why n-?”

Blue eyes pinched shut. _“I’ve connected!”_

The declaration echoed and then silent.

“You…what?” A gravelly voice panted.

The young man wordlessly moved his arms at the same time looked up to meet those in likeness to the pale ice themselves. He didn’t stop moving until he sat up straight, touched the middle of his lips with the tip of his right, pointer while he pressed his left palm against his heart.

A chiseled jaw went slack as broad shoulders slowly fell. “Oh…Vitya, are you serious?”

In heavy silence, blue eyes never wavered for a full minute as hands continued to hold a universal sign between Diamonds: I now greatly yearn but care not to show weakness.

“So…” A thick digit quickly scratched the side of an ash-blonde crown of hair before the finger joined the rest for a frustrated slap to the left thigh. “What did you catch a glimpse of Mama’s matchmaking sites for your sister?”

The new Olympian shook his head and returned his hands to his lap.

“Shit…so how deep are we?”

“It was…magnetic,” Victor whispered in exhale, looking off to the side in contemplation. “Even though it's not like I haven’t heard of this person before…after today I felt everything just…fall away. Like all the previous mentions never quite…resonated, until now.”

“Da~ that is bad.” Mr. Nikiforov tilted his head to the side. “Did your chest hurt?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck...how long? Ruby? Pearl?”

Victor lifted his gaze right back to where it was. “It’s new, Papa. I’ve felt this way since I heard the Pearl’s name on the television during lunch break.”

Hard eyes blew wide. “…Oh no…” Meaty hands latched onto Victor’s shoulders. “ _Hell_ no. Don’t tell me it is _that_ Pearl. Of Japan.”

“It is-”

“Enough.” The old man scoffed, not wanting to believe.

“It’s true!” Victor declared in his continuation. “Papa, you can’t fake-”

“I said enough!” Mr. Nikiforov shouted and impulsively took his son’s hand and pulled. “We will go to the doctor’s and-”

Victor’s eyes blew wide with horror and gripped the bench with his free hand. “You’re _not_ killing my connection with meds!”

Mr. Nikiforov stomped his foot. “And I won’t lose my son to humiliation and heartache after working so hard to get to where he is now!”

The two remained quiet until the echoing faded.

“I just…why would you suggest to drop this?” Victor whispered after a long while, hurt, taking back his hand with a yank.

The older Diamond shook his head with a pensive frown. “It’s just…” he looked to the ground. “I’m sorry. I understand you didn’t have a choice…it’s just…” He let out a growl and looked up at the ceiling. “Dear Almi- why now?!” He vented to his God.

“I’m not losing anything by going with my heart!” Victor argued. “Maybe this is a sign I shouldn’t keep churning out gold like some fictional goose!”

The Olympian blocked the incoming strike towards his face this time, catching the hand by the wrist. 

“You watch your tongue,” the older Diamond warned darkly. “It will get you in trouble.”

The two squared off in raw strength for several moments.

“…Mama wouldn’t like seeing us fight…” Victor muttered. “Your hard-knock love is really abusive today…that time of the year?”

The father eased up, but only a teensy bit. “Tch, use your nose already, boy. All this had the worst timing. Besides the media circus we, still, need to entertain about your win, I, also, have been more than irritated and stressed by my pre-rut as of late too.”

Victor pinched his eyes shut for a moment but held fast. “Explains your horrid temper but I did _not_ need a mental picture. Plus, blockers, they are a wonderful thing, old man.”

“Oo~, catty. You’ll be old too one day. Nice and balding.”

“Heh, li~ke you?”

The older Diamond grinned. “Watch it. Unless you want to do quads all day tomorrow.”

“Oh right cuz you’re Coach Yakov.” Victor smirked with a roll his eyes and reinforced his hold with his other hand. “Here I thought I was speaking with a former wrestling world champion about helping me achieve what my heart wants.”

“Hopeless romantic, just like your mother.” Mr. Nikiforov replied as he continued to try and close the gap between his hand and the cheeky boy who, in his book, was asking for a lesson. “I should mount your head for your sass alone.”

“Heh, I’ll be looking down from the wall like this.” The smirk and narrow eyes flashed to a sarcastic, heart-smiling, expression any plausible viewer would swear a hand flipping the bird was missing from the set.

A husky chuckle filled the dim room.

All hands relaxed and retreated to their owner’s sides before the towering owner took a seat next to his son.

“What am I going to do with you?” He exasperated.

Silence fell and sets of blue eyes studied, searched for an understanding. 

Victor tore away first and looked at his lap. “Papa, I don’t want to do this alone…but I will. I can only apply and be denied if this wasn’t meant to be.”

A hand combed through ash-blonde hair. “It’s…just so sudden. The amount of heartbreak will be stifling if you can’t prove yourself.”

Victor nodded. “I understand…we can go to the doctor’s then I suppose.” He pressed a hand to his heart again. “But, Papa, I want to believe.” He clutched the front of his shirt. “I want to believe that I can prove myself…and be happier,” he looked at his lap, “than I am now.”

The father took and sandwiched the pair of slender hands between his rough ones and sighed. “Da~ I’ve noticed you dragging your feet to practice lately, uninspired…”

Victor nodded sullenly before his father squeezed his hands.

“So then…what do I tell you each time when you tell me you want something?”

“If you want it to be real, make it real…occasionally followed by ‘ya sissy’ but, y’know- ack!”

One, firm, noogie later and the father and son’s laugh filled the space together.

The older Diamond patted his boy’s head. “And you have. Every spin, every jump, every medal you wanted, you got it. Its such a gift to have a strong will, I’ve always been proud of you.”

“Papa….”

Mr. Nikiforov let his son go free from his arm lock and he stood back up. “Sorry about earlier…not gonna lie though, it hurt to hear my talented son wanted to quit.”

“I…I’m sorry, Papa. I know you and Mother blessed me with a lot of your patience.”

“But even I cannot hold your nature back. You’re in your mid-twenties, which is a good age to consider something like this…its just…”

Victor nodded and stood back up too. “My circumstance as a skater. I know. I probably should’ve waited until we got home, but I just couldn’t.”

The father placed his hands on his hips. “Hmph, yeah… So, after sending Yakov into a cardiac arrest tomorrow, do you want to start off by cutting your hair? It’ll get in the way of your new training.”

Victor grinned. “First of all that man is immortal and you know it. Second, Mother will kill you.”

“Ha. Prove you can dodge her flying frying pan and we will go from there,” the older Diamond replied dryly.

Victor rolled his eyes and walked on ahead towards the front exit door where his duffle was waiting nearby. “If you pry the scissors from her hands I’ll let you cut it before you start as my coach.”

“Someone asking for a jarhead?”

“Hey, if the application fails I can always take the military as my theme.”

“Yeah right. What, you skate to the Y.M.C.A?”

“Even I’m not that flamboyant.”

“Wha~t? Are you saying it’s gayer than you? No~ I am –what do you kids say these days- ‘totally shook’?”

Victor groaned at his father’s terrible sarcasm, however, laughter showed them out as they left the rink to go back home.  
\---

Scents of floral oils and whimsical bubbles wafted high with the rolls of steam as the morning light filtered into the tiled bathroom, past the delicate crystals hanging in front of the window pane, but such-

“This is relaxing as fu~ck…God, this bath is _ama~zing_ \- blub-blub-blub…”

Yuri created a few, small bubbles with his nose and lips before he raised his head past the water surface entirely to let out a giggle. “It’s nice and deep too, isn’t it? I bet you were expecting a modest wash bin for one or a simple shower.”

Victor rose from under the water too and nodded. “Da. I was definitely not expecting a large Jacuzzi.” He replied as he looked over his right shoulder and down to the green-tiled lip of the round tub and reached over to a platter of fruits and cheeses. “And with the food left for us by your door earlier this morning, I think I won’t be leaving for a few hours.”

The Pearl playfully blew bubbles off his hands and rinsed his hair with a small bucket of awaiting water. “Hehe, you’ll become a prune- oh, that was cold.”

Victor swallowed and watched Yuri wipe his eyes. “Meh, there are worse things.” He held out his right hand. “Now then… are you feeling better from last night?”

Yuri noticed the waiting hand and smiled. “You know I am.”

The Russian hung his silver head and returned his arm to the water with a small splash. “Ouch.”

Yuri giggled and returned his bucket to the surrounding lip. “Nice try, my Diamond.”

“Oh no, whatever shall I do?” He replied sarcastically before he swam forward.

Yuri shook his head and giggled louder as Victor approached. “No~ no, no, no.” He splashed Victor in the face and tried to exit the tub but strong arms captured his waist. 

“No~es! Haha!”

Sudsy water sloshed while some spilled over the edge as the two splashed, pulled and pushed around and about.

“You just want more kisses, admit it!” Yuri laughed as Victor’s arms held true around him.

Victor sat down with Yuri on his lap. “It’s only been a couple days! Can you honestly blame me to stay close?”

The Katsuki son chuckled as he looked over his shoulder. “Really now?”

“You know I want to get to know everything about you,” Victor replied breathily and turned his Pearl around with ease before he slinked his hands around Yuri’s back and over his nape. “Everything.”

Yuri’s voice hitched to the warm touch on his bond mark. A blush dusted his cheeks and he briefly pinched his eyes shut for a moment only to pair his half-lidded gaze with slightly parted lips.

“Wow…what an erotic expression,” the Diamond purred before he leaned forward only to meet wet fingers over his lips.

Yuri pushed back and slid to frame the Russian’s face. “Victor,” he whispered. “You’re not playing fair.”

A silver brow rose. “Oh? Says my constant temptation.”

The Pearl leaned forward and brushed tips of their noses. “How about you let go, hmm~? Resorting to my still tender nape is a cheap shot for my affection, darling.”

Victor answered with a seductive grin of his own and gently caressed the patch of skin. “Is that so? But I love this face you make when I remind you of our bond this way. How else can I see it?”

Yuri bit his bottom lip as pleasure ran down his spine. “Please?” He pouted.

Victor let go immediately, surrendering both hands while resting his elbows on the edge.

“Better,” Yuri whispered with a tiny smirk.

“Wh-?”

“Mm~!” Yuri protested when a hand kept his raven head in place when he tried to end his soft kiss.

“Not…enough,” Victor whispered between their lips before hungrily pressed their pairs together and pulled his Pearl’s body closer, right between his legs and flush against the expanse of his chest.

Yuri pushed back to gasp for a breath of air. “How do… you keep me feeling good?”

“Universal mystery, I’m sure,” Victor teased between his peppering trail of kisses down Yuri’s neck without missing beat. “Hear Fate’s a bitch though so I don’t ask.”

Fingers dug into broad shoulders. “B-But I want to make you feel good too a-and it was just a tiny surprise, I-”

Victor held fast, however, and pulled back. “Hmm, and it was a nice-”

Yuri tilted his head when Victor suddenly froze for a moment. “A-Are you all right?”

The Diamond inhaled before he nodded with a grin. “Da~ let’s move.” He winked.

“Heh, o-okay.”

Yuri eventually wrapped his towel around his torso and grinned when saw Victor had slipped a pair of dark green, linen, pants back on after hardly patting himself down.

“Heh, curious why you even b-”

“Forgive me.” Victor firmly kissed his Pearl’s forehead. “But lock it.”

Yuri blinked. “E-Eh?”

The Russian spun on his heel, strode over to grab the doorknob, and yanked the door open only to slam it shut behind him.

Yuri jumped to the noise but hastily followed his husband’s order. When he bolted the door shut, his, weaker, nose finally registered a harsh scent. He wrapped a protective hand around his nape, whipped around, and rushed towards the wall beside the medicine cabinet to open a secret panel. He next slammed the panic button, slapped his free hand over his mouth and nose and headed right back into the water to mask his growing scent of distress.

When Victor slammed the door shut the horrid fumes of animosity and vengeful lust he’d smelled over the soap assaulted his nose even more. “How you got in here does not matter to me,” he growled and took a guarded stance before the door. “Just being here is unheard of and despicable.” He brought up his fists. “My Pearl’s father should have your heads for deceiving-”

“Blah, blah, blah, then those damn Rubies shouldn’t have left their post,” one of two males sneered. “But of course the Nishigoris was relieved from duty for privacy and since a Diamond had been proven, blah, blah, blah.”

Victor studied the intruders’ faces closely. “I recognize you two…of Italy and Canada, yes?” He let out a low whistle. “What a pity you’re still letting your cocks make all the decisions.”

The Diamond of Italy bristled. “I took the medication and my chest still hurts.”

“Hmph, so?” Victor took a couple, small, steps from the door. “And you?”

The Diamond of Canada gave a smug grin. “Me? I _despise_ losing,” as he flung a stolen key onto the couch beside him, “and I hear he’s an excellent fuck.”

Victor stayed where he was, ignoring the bait. “Get. Out. You’re not even worthy of your names much less him.”

The smug bastard rolled his eyes. “Come now, Nikiforov, we boys know the elusive little cunt behind that door still has a tender mark.”

“Not fully healed thus not fully mated,” the colluding Diamond added.

Victor clenched his jaw. _‘Still raw to take on the claiming scent of another.’_

“So why not sh-?”

“Fuck you!” Victor snapped. “You know my father’s name. I could _kill_ you if you push me.”

The opposing Diamonds looked at each other for a moment and rushed forward.

A crushing hand to the face, each intruder swung and flailed without hitting his mark.

Victor pushed with divided strength but slid backward. He propped his rear foot on to the door behind him with a loud thud and heaved forward. He let go only to rush his stumbling opponents and strove to knock the wind out of both with a sharp one-two, a punch followed by the elbow.

“Ha!” The Canadian, however, blocked the elbow and pounced onto the Russian’s back to succeed in placing the silver-haired man in a full nelson.

The Italian, meanwhile, had dodged the punch and took the opportunity to scramble towards the door.

“No!” Victor stomped the right foot behind him, did a head-butt, tore around, latched onto the wrists of the arms which dared held him back, and side kicked the dazed perp directly into the stomach in one fluid course of action, sending the assailant onto the couch.

Yuri's terrified scream next filled the suite when the bathroom door was busted open, leaving Victor to see red.

**Ka-thunk-Ka-thunk-Ka-thunk!**

Feminine, hazel, eyes watched in shock and just in time to see a pair of fools finish rolling down a flight of stairs. Beaten and bloodied, the two shamed Diamonds wheezed as they laid in a heap. The same eyes next looked up the flight to see a furious, blue-eyed demon of a man glaring back.

Victor continued to growl between his teeth and started to toss one bloodied item down after the other, including a few rugs and broken pottery. All of this done before he took out to show he had the iron key in his pocket.

“Mine.”

The lady who witnessed this bowed her head. “I am ashamed this has happened in our house. I will handle this mess.”

Victor squinted with a grunt and nodded towards Yuri’s sister. “See you take care of your head too.”

Mari frowned as she gingerly touched a tiny cut on the left side of her forehead. “Had been taken by surprise by these rats only to awaken on the floor by Yuri’s panic alarm in my room.” She bowed from her waist. “I am eternally grateful.”

“Yes, well, show them out,” Victor clipped with frayed restraint and turned around to walk forward and shut the door behind him.

The Diamond locked the door, tossed the key onto the floor, and rushed forward to throw open the window. After a few deep breaths, he ran a hand through his bangs, ignoring the stings from his scrapes and bruises and briskly walked towards the bathroom, walked inside, and wordlessly climbed into the tub, clothes and all, to embrace Yuri for all it was worth.

The rescued Pearl buried his face into the crook of Victor’s neck and sobbed.

Victor placed his hand protectively around Yuri’s nape, sunk into the lukewarm water, and slid back into a seat to bear the distressful cries slowly fade into whimpers before a long, final, sigh of relief escaped Yuri’s lips.

Victor pressed their chests together and Yuri latched his arms around his Diamond’s neck, digging his hands into the silver hair before he felt the Russian fall forward with him into the water. For a moment they shared the air, fully submerged in each other’s arms only to come back up renewed and relieved from all triggering scents.

In silence, the two remained in a tight embrace for several minutes before Yuri pulled back just enough to let his Diamond gently frame his reddened face and wipe his puffy eyes with his thumbs before they shared a tender kiss until the water became too cold.  
\---

 **A/N:** I’m weak to making Victor a badass. XD;;  
Thank you for reading and please share! :D I love all of your feedback! 

Translations: (1) Don’t be a moron. (Google strikes again lol)


	5. Colored

“No!” Yuri screamed at the top of his lungs. “Vitya! Vitya, please!” He scrambled to fling every bottle of bath stuff he had, even water-logged loofas, anything to distract the Italian in his bathroom for as long as he could.

The incoming fumes were rotten with ill intent -ugh- Yuri wanted hurl from the vehement smell between each of his throws.

The perverted Diamond evaded or blocked every item and rushed to get into the tub. “Come here you little shit!”

“Stay away!” Yuri splashed and splashed.

The drenched man latched onto one of the Pearl’s arms by chance and laughed. 

“No~! Let me go!”

“You’re gonna be mine and-”

Two hands.

Yuri felt himself drag forward through the water but quickly placed his feet on the tub wall to pull himself free of the flying Italian’s grasp.

One head was smashed to the tiled wall.

The body slumped to the floor. There was no blood on the wall, but the toxic scents of distressing onion, lustful decay, and furious burning smoke made Yuri dizzy from the heavy mix.

“V-V-Vi…” The desperate Pearl reached out to the hard, blue eyes.

Only to see them look away.

 _‘Wait!’_  
\---

Chocolate eyes flew wide open, only to melt at the sight of silver hair and, eventually, flutter closed.

Flat on his back, weighed down by Victor’s sleeping body, Yuri sighed in relief. _‘Right…I am safe.’_

The intruders would never come back.

The police would never disturb them and family would never come check-in.

But the intruders would never come back.

He was a Pearl. Worldly views had long accepted one witness to dissolve incidents like today and the Japanese man also had the time-stamp of when he set off his alarm to further prove the story if needed.

 _‘And Mari could explain all of that.’_ Yuri thought as he slowly nuzzled Victor’s hair and breathed in the comforting, woodsy scent and sighed.

“I wonder how I should tell you, Victor,” he whispered in near silence. “How grateful I am you had found me.” He rocked his head side to side, nuzzling the crown of his Diamond’s head. “Why, I was up to my neck in preliminary, introduction letters and I’ve never been in love. There I was, being told to go with my gut while I frantically wondered what I was to become. I’d been educated, but would my Diamond appreciate this? I felt overwhelmed despite my traditional preparation.” Yuri tried to move his arms but resigned to lie still. “Meanwhile, I’d wonder what kind of brawny Diamond would bother to support me and my mentally weak state. Though a common constitution among Pearls, I feared resigning as some obedient, pretty thing in the corner.” He pinched his eyes shut to thank his lucky stars. “But I had nothing to fear… here you are…loving me.”

_‘Reminding me I was in love once.’_

Yuri felt a few, sleepy tears race down both temples and shivered despite the warm body and covers.

_‘It seems the window has been open for hours…its almost five too.’_

Yuri looked away from the clock and kissed Victor’s silver crown just before a loud rumble of an empty stomach disturbed the peace.

A deep, sleepy voice chuckled. “Heard that.”

“G-Gomen…I hadn’t eaten since having a few grapes this morning.”

Victor switched cheeks and moved his arms under the arch of Yuri’s back for a lazy embrace. “What are you hungry for? You do have a phone in here, I could call.”

“Oh, that’s a landline for just the house. More of a pager so it's not like we can order out.”

“So…press one to get the kitchen?”

“Heh, three, but yes.”

Victor yawned. “I see. Well, anyway, I could use some eats, I’m starving.”

“I think we could also use some sake,” Yuri suggested.

“Yes, um, about today…” Victor slid his legs up underneath him, straddling Yuri’s hips, and pressed his hands into the mattress. “Did I scare you?”

Yuri averted his eyes. “W-Well, I-I mean, it’s not like the whole situation wasn’t scary.”

Two fingers took the Pearl’s chin.

“Yuri.” A look of heartfelt concern had washed over the Russian’s features. “At some point during the whole mess did I hurt you?”

The Japanese quickly sat up, forcing Victor to sit back on his calves. “N-No! No! You didn’t! You came back for me and- oh no!” Yuri took the Russian’s hands. “The backs look irritated- gosh I hope you’re not tough-guying a fractured knuckle.” He looked up. “Doesn’t it sting when I…hold them…?” His concerned voice trailed off.

Victor slowly blinked. Though his face was blank, thus didn’t appear angry, Yuri sensed he was still waiting for a clear answer.

Yuri laid the unattended hands down and shook his head. “You didn’t hurt me, okay?” He looked at his lap. “I’ve heard it all, you know? The stories? How some become after falling into a mindless rage, if not lustful ones.” Yuri raised his chin. “You, Victor, did not become a Blood Diamond. You protected me.”

“Then...who did this?”

“Eh?”

Victor took Yuri’s left forearm and showed the Japanese where his skin was rubbed raw, including the inside of his wrist.

The Pearl quickly took back his arm. “I-It wasn’t you.”

“Yuri?”

The smaller man crossed his arms over his chest. “I-It was-”

His stomach growled again.

The Pearl shook his head with pinched eyes. “Can we _please_ get food? I just-!”

The demand snapped Victor out of his interrogation and animated him immediately to scramble off the bed. “Da! Da! Sorry! Food first, got it!”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Victor~”

The Diamond halted halfway to the phone and turned around. “Da?”

“What are we going to eat? No use calling before we decide.”

“Hot pot.” He turned back around.

“H-Hot pot? Victor, w-wait I’ll-”

“Hai. Nikiforov Victor. Sukiyaki-”

Yuri grabbed the phone, requested their dinner in Japanese, and hung up. “There. And we’re getting katsudon.” He gave Victor a narrow look with pursed lips. “They know English you goofball,” he chided and started to walk over to his wardrobe closet in the corner, on the right side of the bed. 

“Sorry I-”

Yuri’s voice hitched when Victor took a hold of his left wrist just as he passed by.

Victor let go immediately and silently watched Yuri walk over and open the wooden doors to his closet to select a robe of navy linen.

“Yuri?” Victor stepped forward when the man was dressed and held up both hands. “Sorry. I had rushed without thinking.”

The Japanese sighed. “It’s fine…sorry, I just don’t want others to think badly of you, okay?” He finished quietly.

Victor nodded. “I understand.”

“Good. Not we are going to attend your hands immediately,” Yuri demanded and pulled Victor by the arm all the way to the bathroom. “Also, remind me to request a set of linens for you to change into when we are done tending your scrapes, all right? I don't think we have spares in here. Till then,” Yuri handed a Victor a towel. “Here. Quit being butt naked.”

The Russian smiled and wrapped the towel around his waist. “Heh, heh, yes dear.”

Yuri pointed to the toilet seat. “Sit. I’ll get the first-aid kit.”

Victor did so without a word and watched Yuri bustle around as though he were a parent, taking a kneel before him, between his legs, once ready.

“This may sting…”

“I’ll be fin- ow.”

“Told you.”

Next came some ointment before Yuri took out a small bundle of gauze to wrap the hands. “I know bruises look worse before they get better but please tell me you don’t need a doctor.”

Victor shook his head. “I’m fine, love,” He took his hands back, however, before Yuri could start. “But are we?”

Narrow shoulders fell. “Are you referring to my forearm again?”

Victor nodded. “I believe you, I had nothing to do with it, but, are you okay?”

Yuri sat back on his calves and nodded. “Yes, I’m fine. I rubbed a little too hard is all-”

“Why?”

Yuri swallowed thickly. “I-Its dumb but I was scared so-”

“Yuri? Please,” Victor whispered. “Please tell me what happened.”

The Pearl watched Victor raise the tender flesh his lips.

“I felt…the need to scrub it…scrub it clean.”

Yuri tried to take back his arm but Victor kept his hold and lower it between them at the same time picking up another roll of gauze from the kit on the sink.

“May I ask why?”

“The intruding Diamond…in the bathroom…he grabbed my arm.” Yuri bit his bottom lip. “B-But you took him out with no trouble.”

Victor nodded and started to wrap around the red spots.

“It’s just…you didn’t even speak to me before you dragged the man away.”

Victor paused and kissed Yuri’s palm. “I’m sorry.” He raised his chin. “I bet my change in smell didn’t help.”

Yuri shook his bowed head. “No…but what got to me was…I had accidentally reached out to you with this hand and…you turned away.”

Victor had cut off the gauze but froze. “You thought I was repulsed?”

Yuri glanced up at Victor’s face. “I kept telling myself you were just removing our problem, that it wasn’t me, but…” He lowered his eyes back down.

“Oh, you beautiful idiot,” Victor whispered in realization. He let go of Yuri’s newly wrapped arm, leaned over, still on the seat, and took Yuri’s head with both hands to kiss his black crown. “I’m sorry you felt that way.”

“Heh, yeah…” Yuri hastily wiped his teary eyes with his free hand. “I told you it was dumb.”

The Diamond pulled back but moved his hands to Yuri’s shoulders. “Still. I can see why you fretted. It’s not like you could read my mind…left to wonder if I’d come back for you at all... I am sorry, Yuri.”

“H-Hai…I’m ok now though.”

Victor pressed their foreheads together. “Good, cuz there’s not a damn thing wrong with you.”

Brown eyes melted and Yuri gave Victor a sweet kiss.

“A-Ano… by the way…”

Victor pulled back. “Yes?”  
.  
.  
.  
“You _do_ know how to administer first-aid, right?” Yuri teased and held out his wrapped arm. “You forgot aloe and the fabric is itchy.”  
Victor snorted before letting out a chuckle. “Sorry, dear.”  
\---

“A~mazing~” Victor leaned back into the couch with a satisfied groan. “Vkusno and now I’m spoiled rotten on top of being the luckiest bastard on Earth. Yup. I can die now.”

“You better not,” a blushing Yuri chuckled as he refilled their sake cups. “And it’s not a dream either- yes the fabric is soft you silly.”

“Can’t help it.” Victor stopped rubbing his palms over his plum pants and took the cup.

“Hehe, also, if we get my mother, instead, to make her larger katsudon next time, you’ll be singing her praises.”

“Oh man, I believe I will. Is it your favorite?”

“Oh yes. I also have sushi I truly enjoy too.”

Victor placed his right arm on the back of the couch and watched Yuri finish his last few bites.

“Heh, is there something on my face or…” the Pearl teased.

The Diamond gave a warm smile. “I’m just happy is all.” He winked.

Yuri smiled back and nodded. “I am too.” He patted his cheeks. “And warm…,” he shook his head and reached for his water glass. “How are your hands? You never did let me wrap them.”

“They’re fine, I promise.” Victor then smirked. “But, you do realize we had about four drinks now, yes?”

Yuri nodded. “Yes, and I’m fine...mostly…but you don’t seem phased at all.”

“I’m Russian.” Victor kicked back the drink like a shot and swallowed.

“I had no idea,” Yuri deadpanned.

The two shared a laugh.

“Honestly though, you’re supposed to sip the drink.”

“From this little thing? No offense, I thought this was a Japanese version of said shot glass.”

Yuri nearly face-palmed, but rolled his eyes as he scooted over. “Quit pulling my leg, Vitya.”

The Diamond lightly hummed, sat his glass down on the low table beside them, and scooted too. “But it’s so much fun.”

“Oh yeah?” Yuri took the pillow on his right and gave Victor a face full of down.

“O-Oi!”

Yuri quickly took back to hide his face behind the pillow and laughed, only to yelp when strong arms lifted him over a shoulder.

“Guess naughty boys go to bed early after a spankin’.”

“Na~o!” Yuri giggled, dropping the pillow onto the floor. “Don’t disillusion me saying you have kinks!”

Victor laughed boisterously. “And there you have it, folks, even the most sheltered knows of kinks.” He swatted Yuri’s bottom playfully.

“Eep! Victor!” Yuri returned with a hit to the middle of Victor’s back.

“Y~es?”

Yuri gasped when the switch was flipped, with it, all light in the room was off.

“What are you doing?” Asked a suddenly small voice.

Victor headed towards the window and unlocked the double panes to let the night air inside. “It’s perfect, another clear night after all.”

“V-Vitya it’s chilly,” Yuri pointed out in a hush.

Victor nodded and returned his Pearl to the floor. “But still a starry night though,” he whispered. He kissed the side of Yuri’s neck as he embraced his love from behind.

Yuri’s hummed when he felt the press against his skin and smiled. “It is nice. I look forward to seeing more soon though.”

Victor kissed the back of Yuri’s head. “I suppose the same view would get boring after many years.” He squeezed Yuri’s waist for a moment. “How about we go around town later this week before I take you home to Russia?”

Yuri nodded. “I’d love that,” he whispered. “I don’t know about the whole town, not really prepared for crowds just yet. Perhaps just the beach? I’ve missed that place the most.”

“Of course…Yuri?”

The Pearl looked over his shoulder. “Yes- …pfft hahaha!”

“What?”

Yuri wiped his mouth free from a greasy kiss. “G-Gomen, but you taste like our dinner. Haha!”

“Hey!” Victor pouted. “Not my fault you chose a scrumptious meal.” Victor started to tickle Yuri’s sides.

“Bahaha!” Yuri squirmed to no avail.

“If anything, I’m the victim,” The Russian turned Yuri to the side and lifted Yuri into a bridal carry. “Having us eat good things and looking so, darn, fuckin’ cute!”

Yuri coughed and continued to laugh even after he was tossed on the mattress.

Victor climbed onto the bed after his Pearl with a smile and soon hovered Yuri’s body on all fours, letting out a chuckle. “So take some responsibility.”

Yuri slowly caught his breath only to cover his mouth. “Snrk. Okay, Romeo, wanna brush first?”

There was a pause. Followed by another fit of laughter when hands pulled the others towards the bathroom, stumbling along the way.

“There. Brushed. Now fucking kiss me?”

The Pearl, however, bolted out the door just as Victor held up his arms, laughing.

“Yu~ri~!” Victor whined but was grinning in the dark. “Stop having the time of your life when I can hardly see you.”

Victor left the bathroom and strained his eyes in the dark and saw a faint silhouette giggling on the foot of the bed, barely highlighted by the moonlight.

The Diamond chuckled as he stepped forward, running a hand through his hair. “Remind me to cut you off at two drinks next time.”

“Heh heh, all right.”

Yuri reached out to his approaching Diamond as Victor drew near.

The Diamond took his Pearl’s hands, took a knee, and kissed both palms.

“May I love unto you?” Victor whispered. “It’s been a long day.”

Yuri nodded with a smile and welcomed the deep kiss and firm embrace with a contented sigh.  
\---  
**A/N:** Fluffs! :)   
Thank you for your continued support! I truly appreciate all the kudos and reviews! It gives life! XD


	6. Cut

Cameras were already flashing in the falling snow. Microphones and recorders were on standby.

 _‘Here we go again.’_ Victor thought.

A taxi pulled up to the curb in front of a gym and the crows of media descended in no time flat.

“Can you tell us what for or why you left skating behind?”

Victor kept walking forward.

“In deciding to leave the ice for another season, do you think fans deserve to know why your son left, sir?”

Mr. Nikiforov had no comment.

“Though only twenty-six, fans worry if you’re healthy. Will you be returning to the ice in the future?”

Victor kept looking ahead and he walked inside.

When the doors to the workout center closed behind them Victor adjusted the strap of his gear bag and sighed. “It’s every day these guys are here it seems.

“Da, well, we expected the media to lose their marbles the longer you didn’t compete.” Mr. Nikiforov patted his son’s shoulder. “Head towards the locker room and I’ll see you on the mat, Vitya.”

“Right…ok.”

Victor headed down the hall as his father headed upstairs.

_‘Can I tell you why I left? No. The possible anger from my fan base towards, hopefully, my Pearl would be painful.’_

He took a seat on a bench in the busy locker room and took out a pair of sweatpants as he kicked off his winter boots.

_‘Also, fans can learn a thing or two about respecting my privacy so, no and see answer one.’_

Victor laced up his shoes and pulled a T-shirt over his head.

_‘My health is fine, thanks. Sorry, I’m not giving you headlines?_

The former Olympian filled up his water bottle after locking his stuff up and headed towards the door.

_‘The future is…well a hope at best…at the moment.’_

Victor headed upstairs to the second floor where dozens were already making good use of the gym’s weight equipment that morning and started a jog around the indoor track until he was ready for training in a private room. He opened the door and saw his father was waiting for him, leaning back on a wall.

The older Diamond next stood in Victor’s way with folded arms. “You look awful. Do you still want this?”

“Da,” Victor replied, albeit unenthused, closing the door.

“That was about as convincing as a robot.”

Victor took off his shoes and started on his socks. “Then stop asking every day.”

“Only when your determination convinces me otherwise. The media shouldn’t wear on you. You’re better than that.”

Victor stood a straight, now barefooted, frowned. “I’m also in a funk, unfortunately.”

“Oh?”

Victor walked past his father and let out a sigh. “I miss the ice, okay? I’ll admit it. I also saw mother’s newest project had made some new records in the news today…” His voice trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh Georgi’s choreography?” The former wrestling champion placed his hands on his hips. “I heard he’s been successful with that hard program this season.”

“Kinda stung, to be honest.”

“Well, it’s never fun getting surpassed, but Mama and Coach Yakov do have Russia’s ice skating team to run whether you’re there or not.”

Victor nodded again. “Da…however, not to be petty but, you do know ‘Stay Close to Me’ was supposed to be my piece, right?”

His father shrugged. “And you fell in love and quit. What was she gonna do? Throw away the music she’d been writing for three years? The recorder singer we paid for was expensive too.”

“It’s _Georgi_. Waited a few more and Yurio would’ve knocked it out of the park, that is if I never made a comeback.”

“First of all, I wish you’d stop calling the kid that. Second, I know you favor the blonde junior as you coach him on your off days from here but quit your sulking.” The older Diamond stepped forward and pointed his son’s chest. “Remember how you felt two years ago and how you’ve grown for his sake. If it’s real, make it real, if not, let’s go home.”

“I’m not wasting our time,” Victor grumbled, “I’m just-”

“Suck it up, Romeo, or I’ll get a bear in here to beat your ass for melodrama.”

A silver brow rose. “And there’s the Drill Sargent hat. Heh, what happened to the tiger you were saving up for?”

Mr. Nikiforov folded his arms. “Mama didn’t want a gigantic litter box.”

“…You’re joking-”

“Of course I’m joking! Now. Let’s get going before I give those crows below a bloody nose to report on.”

Victor smirked. “It’ll be yours, I guarantee it.”

Papa smirked. “Heh, there’s my boy. Now then, get on the mat and give me fifty.”

Rung out and hung to dry, Victor landed face first into his pillows on his bed hours later.

“God in Heaven?” Victor mumbled and turned his head to the side towards his bedroom window. “Can you, I dunno…ship Yuri here? Hrm, that’d be gr~eat...Ugh, I need a shower…”

The water ran cold, half-asleep while sitting on the tiled corner of his walk-in shower of his condo apartment. Victor felt numb but could care less; as the water had turned icy his mind drifted to his skating routines -that is- until he started to shiver madly. Buck naked and damp, Victor collapsed back onto his bed on top of his comforters and saw his phone screen was flashing a missed phone call notification.

**Unknown Number**  
**1 Message**

_‘Why not…it better not be a reporter I swear…’_

“Hello. This is Kat-”

Victor nearly threw the phone against the wall. “Fuck!” He shouted into his pillow. “Of course I’d miss Mr. Kat- wait…”

_‘The voice was too young.’_

“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.”

“You. Have _one_. Message-”

“Yeah I know, play it, Siri, you stu-”

“Hello. This is Katsuki, Yuri.”

Victor sat up in a heartbeat.

“Sorry to be leaving a message, but I wished to tell you good news. My parents deem you compatible and worthy of the final selection. Your formal invitation to the Proving will be sent in January. The event and stay for my proven one will take place within November-”

Victor furrowed his brow. “That’s almost a year-”

“Over the course of my birthday.”

“Oh. Right.” Victor facepalmed but found himself smiling. “Parents are sure being quaint playing this tradition out with a capital T, aren’t they, Yuri?”

“It is my hope you will send your R.S.V.P when you receive your selected invite-”

“You sound stiff. Quit reading your prompter card, Yuri,” Victor chuckled.

“-and honor us with your arrival. Until then, many blessings and good-bye.”

“God I wish I didn’t miss your call.” Victor pulled his phone away from his ear and placed a hand on his chest where his father had pointed, over his heart.

 _‘It was just a little message.'_ Victor grinned and shook his head. _'But I feel lighter than I’ve been in weeks._

The Diamond, next, went straight to his photo collection app on his phone and scrolled through his random collection of pictures until he got to the one he needed to see.

Dated almost two years ago, Victor gazed at his snapshot of an old photo from his mother’s old scrapbook for the nth time. In the photo was him with an arm around a shorter, rounder, raven-haired boy, both of them looking so happy while dressed in dance costumes.

“You were adorable…wonder if you remember, Yuri.”

Victor fell back onto his mattress and continued to stare at the Polaroid snapshot. “Probably not, seeing it took mother to show me this photo to remember our promise later the same day I had seen you on TV,” he whispered as the warm feeling in his chest grew. “Heh, wonder if I should believe in Fate…how else could I explain how I feel?” He smiled sleepily, shut off his phone, turned to his side, and briefly glanced at the file of papers on his nightstand. The file was getting full of information the Katsuki family had sent to him after every round of the journey. 

_‘Just facts though. Nothing will beat getting you personally, Yuri…I hope to make you as happy as we once were…and m-’_

Just about to nod off for a nap, the Diamond’s right arm started to spasm from muscle pain.

“Note to self, kick Papa’s ass next time,” Victor groaned. “I will be prepared as Yuri is worth it.”  
\---

_‘So…So worth it. I could get used to this.’_

“Hello, darlin’.”

“H-Hi.”

“You look wide awake and beautifully flushed this morning under the covers.”

The warm blanket tented over the hesitant raven beauty’s head. Yuri didn’t reply with words, instead, cautiously, scooted a tidbit forward.

Victor grinned. “We, uh, comfortable way down there hovering my stomach?”

Yuri fidgeted and ran a quick swipe of his tongue between his dry lips. “I…wanted to be closer.”

_‘By sliding over to straddle me this morning?’ _Victor teased privately.__

__“I see…well this is unexpected.”_ _

__Yuri scuffled forward a bit more and slightly pouted. “Don’t make fun…please?”_ _

__Victor sniffed out of habit. “Your scent…” he whispered._ _

_‘It’s growing thick. What’s gotten into him?’_

__The flustered Pearl fidgeted again. “I felt...strangely e-empty this morning.”_ _

__“Well that will never do,” Victor soothed, losing all joking in his voice. “Would you like to come closer?”_ _

__Yuri almost _dove_ ahead and buried his face into the crook of Victor’s neck. At the same time, he wrapped his hands around the backs of Victor’s shoulders the best he could._ _

__The Diamond let out a chuckle yet gasped when Yuri started to peck his neck._ _

__“Hn~ feels good...” Victor praised softly as he slid his left hand up Yuri’s spine and gently squeeze and rub tiny circles across the bond mark._ _

__The Pearl let out a happy hum and continued to press kisses._ _

__“Come here, love.”_ _

__They brushed the tips of their noses as Yuri moved then settled in for a deep kiss._ _

__Victor continued to caress the bond as he took his right pointer finger and thumb to Yuri’s chin._ _

__A moan and a taste, the kiss grew a little filthier and needier._ _

__Suddenly the slapping sound of hands to a cloth and a quick gasp startled the couple._ _

__Beet red, Yuri quickly retreated to sit back on his calves, the groin of his tented boxers evidently soaked through._ _

__Blue eyes widened at the sight. “From a kiss and a little friction, Yuri?” Victor furrowed his brow. “Are you certain you’re not in falling into a heat?”_ _

__Yuri nodded and mouthed the words ‘yes I’m sure’ as he covered his reddened face with his hands._ _

__“Hey now…” Victor whispered and gently took Yuri’s wrists. “Don’t hide, love.”_ _

__The Pearl allowed Victor to pull him forward. “But I wanted to please-”_ _

__“Why? For yesterday?” The Russian whispered as he slid down, past the pillows, so he was flatter upon the mattress as he pulled his husband forward and placed Yuri’s hands on either side of his silver head._ _

__Yuri didn’t reply but held his bottom lip._ _

__The Diamond caressed Yuri’s sides with both hands. “You don’t owe me a damn thing for protecting you...”_ _

__Chocolate eyes dimmed as the embarrassed blush faded. “But...what if I wanted to be closer anyway?”_ _

__“Wow~ didn’t know Pearls had a seductive bone in their body,” Victor lightly teased as he wrapped his arms around the slender torso and pulled down at the same time rocked to the side and around so Yuri was beneath him._ _

__The Pearl gasped as they switched positions and left his arms up above his head and resting on the pillows as Victor slid his hands into the waistband of his boxers._ _

__Yuri raised his hips and gripped the pillow sheets in order to not cover his face again. “I…I’m used to the dark,” he mumbled. “So…stop staring...please?”_ _

__Victor silently ran both of his hands from the top to the navel, down Yuri’s chest. “But you’re gorgeous.”_ _

__“Heh, beauty fades, Victor.”_ _

__“Not from these eyes it won’t, I swear they’re not going anywhere.”_ _

__Yuri smiled and reached out. “Silly flatterer.”_ _

__Victor’s lips curled into a heart-like smile and lowered forward into Yuri’s embrace while guiding Yuri’s knees up and back with a gentle push._ _

__Yuri wrapped his ankles together as they shared another kiss and a moan soon fell from his lips when he felt opening with ease. Yuri felt his whole being was rising to heaven once again only to crash into ecstasy when Victor eased inside._ _

__“Ahn~ ah!” Yuri pressed his fingers into Victor’s back._ _

__Hips languidly rolled together as one’s heart was pounding in one’s ears. Victor slid his arms around Yuri’s middle, pecking his Pearl’s nose followed by both cheeks before running his lips down Yuri’s neck._ _

__“I…love you…Vitya.”_ _

__The Diamond pressed a short kiss to Yuri’s lips. “I love you too.”  
\---_ _

__“…I want to apologize…” Yuri whispered after several moments of cuddling._ _

__Victor squeezed his husband from behind. “What is it?”_ _

__“I fear ‘empty’, as I put it, was a little misleading…um, but I also feel needy would sound selfish.”_ _

__Victor snorted. “S-Sorry but, if that’s you being selfish, you can be selfish anytime ya fuckin’ want.”_ _

__The Pearl blushed and quickly turned around. “I…urk! I honestly couldn’t keep away when I saw you sleeping this morning,” he blurted, however, slapped a hand over his mouth at his bold words and Victor laughed._ _

__“Wow, little Yuri scored some Eros points today then I guess. Haha.”_ _

__The Katsuki son rolled his eyes. “Maw~ come on, you tease me too much.”_ _

__“Heh, sorry, Papa tended to often give what he’d call ‘friendly threats’ so I tend to be sarcastic or kid,” Victor replied, albeit randomly, and took Yuri’s hand. “But. I genuinely loved waking up seeing you needing me, Yuri. Don’t be embarrassed, okay?”_ _

__“Ok…” Yuri smiled and sat up. “Well then, um, bath and food?”_ _

__“I dunno, can we request food that can take awhile to make?” Victor replied with a smirk._ _

__“Eh?”_ _

__There was a pause._ _

__And two sets of feet ran towards the bathroom, putting food second.  
\---_ _

__Chinese checkers on the floor, a deck of cards on the bed, two pads of paper and pens on the ottoman, dirty dishes from brunch on the table, and dirty laundry in a sack by the door, but such a beautiful mess held no attention that afternoon._ _

__“Victor?”_ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__Yuri spun under his husband’s leading arm and returned to their dance position. “Why were you concerned about my heat this morning?”_ _

__“For safety primarily.” Victor guided Yuri around by his hips and slid his hands over Yuri’s abdomen. “And I’m not sure ready to be a parent quite yet.” He started to rock them back and forth to the radio music. “That said, just curious, when is your next heat then, Yuri?”_ _

__Yuri paled the longer Victor’s hands rested low on his stomach. “Y-You want kids? That fast?”_ _

__Victor nuzzled the back of his Pearl’s head. “We don’t have to try the first heat we share together, per sé, but I thought a child would be nice, down the road.”_ _

__“I-I see…um,” Yuri turned around and placed his hands on his Diamond’s chest. “I have…um…” his voice trailed off._ _

__Victor halted their swaying and studied Yuri’s pensive expression._ _

__“Maybe talk of children is too soon. Don’t worry, just a conversation piece I promise, I didn’t mean to-”_ _

__“I know you didn’t!” Yuri clipped with pinched eyes and raised shoulders. “Urk. Sorry…I know you didn’t…” he corrected his voice. “It’s just…it hurts.”_ _

__Victor furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry?”_ _

__Yuri shook his head. “I thought you knew…” He looked into Victor’s eyes. “I can’t bear children,” his voice cracked as he spoke. “As rare as my case is, childbearing doesn’t come with it.”_ _

__“O-Oh…” Victor stammered, but quickly took Yuri’s chin. “That’s all right.”_ _

__Yuri blinked back his tears. “Are you sure?”_ _

__“Am I s- Yuri! Kinda in this for life you, beautiful idiot!” Victor lightly chided with a grin._ _

__Yuri sniffed and let out a chuckle. “G-Gomen, gomen, you’re right. We…perhaps can adopt?”_ _

__Victor shrugged. “Meh. Like I said, convo piece, way down the line. But.” He kissed Yuri’s cheek. “I’m glad we talked. Now I know this about you, going forward.”_ _

__Yuri nodded. “Going forward.” He rested his head on Victor’s shoulder. “Gosh, a whole new place is waiting for me in a few days and I hardly packed.”_ _

__Victor resumed swaying them back and forth. “Aside from clothes and a few keepsakes I wouldn’t worry I have everything else prepared.”_ _

__“I highly doubt any of my clothes can match Russia’s weather.”_ _

__Victor’s lips curled devilishly. “Even better.”_ _

__“V-Vitya!”_ _

__“What? Hehe, so I want to spoil us with a shopping trip.”_ _

__“Right, because that’s what you were oh-so innocently thinking.”_ _

__Victor chuckled. “Yes, well, speaking of shopping, would you like to go to the beach and hit a store tomorrow?” He grinned. “If I recall correctly, it’s someone’s birthday,” Victor cupped the back of Yuri’s neck. “And I think we won’t need to worry about this anymore by then.”_ _

__Yuri brightened and nodded. “I’d love to.”  
\---_ _

____**A/N:**  
Oh, my precious boys, I love you to pieces. XD  
Thank you for reading! I appreciate your kudos and reviews! 


	7. Clams

“I’m buried!”

“You are not buried,” Mari chided.

“What do you call two-hundred letters in less than a week?”

“Katsuki Yuri, my little bro who’s not so little anymore at twenty years old, is Mr. Popular?”

“They don’t even have signatures!”

“Of course not! At least you didn’t have to open said two-hundred letters to make sure no one was trying to cheat! It takes forever to type every name in the record and assign numbers to each.”

Yuri groaned. “I think otousan is getting a little crazy with this.”

“No~ otousan didn’t make the rules.”

The Pearl furrowed his brow. “So…who the hell?”

“Oh, there’s a _Universal Guide for Pearl Courtship._ ”

Yuri face planted onto his full desk with a thud and a couple letters flew off. “Mari~”

“No. Seriously.”

Yuri gave her a look and she laughed. “Okay, okay! I was just trying to lighten the mood, jeez.”

“So, otousan is making up the rules?”

“No, it has to do with high society, inner workings, and shit you know I’ve ignored since forever. Besides, it’s not like you can hit a candidate up in a café and this is, apparently, the best way to ensure you don’t become biased. You could look like a gold digger aiming for a particular family if you know, yadda, yadda. You won’t know if they are Diamonds or Rubies either for similar reasons.”

“So nothing but high-class snobs. Why?” Yuri groaned again, turning his head to the side but remained on the table surface.

“We are ‘high-class snobs’ too, smart ass,” his sister deadpanned. “You may be all up in your tower, princess, but you know damn well what father does for this town and its small businesses. Show little more pride in the Katsuki name, will you? It's not all bad.”

Yuri frowned and raised his head. “You’re t-tired…aren’t you…”

“I…shit. Yes…I am,” she grumbled, dropping her shoulders. “I had to get all these letters ready by myself with a fast turn around as more are sure to come and trained hard yesterday.”

“Gomen, Mari.”

“I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have lost my temper.”

Yuri glossed over the pile of letters. “So…what am I supposed to do besides reading?”

“From today, till about a month after the deadline, okaasan wants you to read and select seventy from all the letters,” Mari recalled.

“Eh?! That’s three months! Why seventy?”

“You want this to last longer?” His sister clipped. “Cuz we can go longer.”

Yuri face planted again, some letters blew off the edge this time. “No~” he groaned.

“Good. It’s just a healthy number she decided on.”

“Fine…tradition my left foot-” He muttered.

“Yuri, what is with y-?!”

The Pearl squeezed his eyes shut and slammed his hands onto his table. “I’m scared! Okay?”

More letters fluttered to the floor.

“Y-Yuri…” her voice trailed off.

Yuri gripped the sides of his bowed head. “Aside from you, our parents, and the Nishigori outside my door…I’m scared, okay?” He let go and gripped the fabric of his pant legs. “I don’t know anybody, what if…what if I’m…”

The room fell silent.

Mari put a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Look. Yuri, I get this method is kind of…weird, but it’s worked out for every one of my Pearl friends and they are happy. Plus, every one of these letters is a person who wants to get to know you. You have the _power_ to decide who you want to get to know.”

Yuri shook his head. “No, every one of these is a person who just wants ‘hey look at me I banged a circus show, at least a fortune comes w-’”

**-Slap-**

Mari took Yuri by both shoulders and pulled him up to his feet. “Enough! I don’t want our parents to hear you talking like that, you hear me? What do you want from us, huh? Do you want a life or not?!”

Brown eyes had become saucers by the time she was done shaking him down.

The Ruby studied Yuri’s bewildered face for a few moments and pulled him into an embrace.

“Cooped up in here has closed you off,” she remarked.

Yuri remained silent.

Mari rubbed Yuri’s back. “Try. Please?” She whispered. This does look overwhelming, I’ll try and understand your feelings, but try to open yourself to someone.”

The room fell silent once more.

“Gomen,” Yuri replied after several minutes.

His sister took a step back. “Then try. Please?”

Yuri brought a hand to his stomach and lowered his gaze. “It’s…just a lot m-more than what I was expecting…”

“Yuri…you’re not broken,” Mari soothed. “Hey, look at me.”

The Pearl, however, didn’t move until his sister took his chin.

“You’re not. Besides, someone in this mess is bound to surprise you.”

Yuri’s smile flickered but he went ahead and nodded. “Okay…”  
\---

“O-Oh, good morning.”

Victor zipped up his coat and turned around. “Ah, Katsuki Hiroko-san, I’m surprised you’re not in bed still.”

Yuri’s mother came forward to where the Diamond stood in the foyer of the old castle home and smiled. “Old Bones. Why isn’t Yuri with you? It’s barely eight. Did he recover all right from the incident?”

Victor nodded. “Yuri wanted to stop by Mari’s room and told me to go ahead and meet me here. We wanted to see the beach. That said, I believe he has recovered well.”

Hiroko brightened. “Ah, thank goodness. I-I’ve been wanting to know but…well...”

Victor nodded. “Yes, yes, of course…” his voice trailed off.

“Are you…two okay?”

“Da! Yes! Yes, of course! It’s just…” Victor scratched the side of his head. “May I get something off my chest?”

“Certainly.”

Victor exhaled. “Ok. Yuri is amazing. By Fate, science in our make-up, blessings, I don’t care, I love your son. So. I am concerned why he occasionally behaves as though he’d never measure up or be good enough.”

The mother smiled at Victor’s hushed, yet excitedly spoken, words but ended up solemnly nodding as rested a hand on her chest. “Yuri had always been a shy boy. He…presented at the very earliest children typically do. It didn't help his father and I was just as surprised and unprepared as the rest of the world when he turned to be a Pearl. As already a rare case, he’d also internalized a great loss when it was no fault of his own.”

“So…it’s trauma then.”

“H-Hai. He’s been jumpy at the prospect of not being good enough ever since.”

“I see…and this loss...” Victor softly replied and stepped forward, “you never told me in your papers Yuri couldn’t have children,” he whispered even lower as a hurt expression fell across his features. “I’m not angry but why?”

A grave expression fell across Hiroko’s face as she sighed through her nose. “All I wanted was to find my son’s happiness. A Pearl cannot live unbound unless they wish to be unhappy and disdained by society. We didn’t mean to deceive. However, we…had lost faith in ourselves, feared how the media would further objectify our son. So…we omitted the information, justifying this was information to help strengthen the bond.”

Victor folded his arms. “Old adage, but, Diamonds know of their Pearls before Pearls learn of their Diamonds. Your justification could’ve gotten you in serious trouble with the wrong person.”

“I was willing to risk that.”

“That doesn’t sound helpful.”

“Would you have preferred I did nothing? Would your parents have allowed you to apply?”

“Fair, my father would’ve had a piece of his mind to share, but they wouldn’t have stopped me.”

Victor studied the woman’s face and looked away with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “The trials are over now though...you’re fortunate it worked out for the best. However, Yuri will be hurt if he learns this. He was surprised last night I didn’t know. Probably thinks I had forgotten reading it somewhere.”

“Hai. I expect he’ll be angry should he press the matter. I will bear it should he do so. Leave the burden on my shoulders and don’t worry about it.”

“I will but…all right…um, one more thing is bugging me. Sorry, but, those of Canada and Italy? Why were they selected at all?”

She made a wounded expression.

Victor winced. “S-Sorry. Guess, I’m not exactly being the best son-in-law…”

She shook her head. “You’re fine. Yes, they turned out to be despicable brought their families shame. You did an honorable thing and I am in your debt.” She bowed.

Victor bowed back. “You’re not. I love him and I did what I did what I had in order to protect that.”

She stood back upright. “It is concerning though. My husband and I believed we’d vetted and interviewed well as we could while we considered Yuri’s requested interests.”

“Yes, I recall our online chat,” Victor added as he straightened up as well. “I also remember the application seeking those who had a related profession in either the liberal and fine arts.” He placed a finger on his bottom lip. “I imagine he wanted a partner who had a rare career choice as he is rare himself.” He smiled. “Sounds like a Yuri thing, doesn’t it?”

Hiroko nodded with a faint smile in return.

“Okaasan?”

“Yu-chan,” Hiroko turned around, walked forward, and framed her son’s face. Her eyes wavering for a silent moment before looking at what he was wearing so early that morning. “Are you going to be warm enough?”

Mari patter her brother’s back. “He’s fine. Bundled him up in Dad’s old stuff in the closet so no one will recognize him.”

Victor looked head to toe as he stepped forward. _‘Navy beanie hat, large, brown coat, boots… yeah, he’ll be fine.’_

“Are you ready then, Yuri?” Victor asked.

Yuri nodded but shook his head right after. “Not…really…”

“Yuri,” Mari whispered. “You’ve got this.”

“I know, but…it’s a lot.”

From the corner of Victor’s eye, he saw Yuri’s mother hold back her happy tears. _‘So many years up to this…’_

“Yuri?”

The Katsuki son turned his head from his sister. “Hai?”

Victor held out his hand. “I’m not letting go, all right? One step at a time. We won’t even take a taxi to get there if you don’t want to.”

“Hah, you to would need dinner before you got there,” Mari teased. “You’ll take a taxi at some point, I promise you.”

“Would…would you mind if I get your father, Yuri? Before you go?” Hiroko requested softly.

“E-Eh? Oh…um…sure…”

The door opened.

Cold.

Straight ahead, past the gate, a passing bicyclist went by along with a jogger shortly thereafter.  
Yuri squeezed Victor’s hand and looked over his shoulder where his family watched with reassuring smiles and small waves.

He was twenty-four today. And he was leaving home.

“Yuri?”

The Pearl faced back forward to meet a smile.

“You okay?”

“Hai.” Yuri looked to the sky, where sunlight faded in and out of the passing clouds.

“I am.”

They hardly spoke as they walked down a steep flight of stone steps. The wind blew but was just a little brisk. No birds were around to flutter among barren trees but a few cars drove by as some honked.

“Well, this is a little dreary…taxi time?”

“Heh, hai.”

They stopped at gas station to warm up and call for one. Through the windows, Yuri watched the clouds had cleared up more and continued to silently hold Victor’s hand. More blue was now showing through and Yuri felt his heart grow full. No more midnight glances where he was sure no one was watching. No more afternoon  
'oops, my blindfold’.

No, this was seeing.

“O-Oops!”

“Careful! You okay? You tripped on the sidewalk,” Victor pointed out after shutting the taxi door. “Heh, head in the clouds?”

Yuri smiled. “Yeah.” He squeezed Victor’s hand. “I’m good though.

“Perfect, we’re almost there.”

The sand was littered with clams and shells. Some trash too, but not bad.

“Neh, Yuri, found a sand dollar for you.”

Brown eyebrows rose with interest and Yuri held out his gloved hand and studied the pressed sand piece. “It’s beautiful. I don’t recall ever finding one before.”

“I can keep it in my breast pocket for you.”

Yuri nodded. “Thank you.”

Victor next wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist. “Cold?”

The Pearl nodded and looked out to sea for a moment. “Somewhat numb, but I’m happy.”

“Good. I propose we flag down another taxi for the store trip later.”

Yuri looked up. “Oh? Which store?”

“Hmm…well, I do need to get you a gift,” Victor smirked but brightened immediately. “Oh! Maybe we can get a treat at a café? I know we hadn’t talked about the café, but I really wanted us to get something sweet for today. Oh, and I saw you had a skating rink in town.” Victor looked up in thought. “Maybe we can rent a pair?”

Yuri pulled down his scarf, stepped forward, and pushed the back of Victor’s head towards him for a short kiss.

“Heh, what was that for, love?”

Yuri buried his face in Victor’s coat and wrapped his arms around the Russian tightly.

Victor smiled rested this chin on top of the hat. “Happy Birthday, Yuri.”

“Thank you,” Yuri sniffed. “This is perfect.” He pulled back. “And thank you, for…speaking with my mother.”

Blue eyes blew wide. “Y-You heard?”

Yuri looked back the waves. “Mari and I were in the hallway…”

“Sheesh…ninjas much?” Victor scrunched his nose. “Sorry, that was bad.”

“Heh, you’re fine.”

“Thanks, but are you?” Victor hugged Yuri tighter for a moment. “No offense, but I worried you’d be more hurt.”

“That…I don’t know…”

Victor rested his forehead against Yuri’s crown. “I hope I didn’t disillusion your parents. I’m sure they meant well….”

“I’m sure they did. Um…” Yuri looked at the sand. “How do you…feel?”

“Now, now, I asked you first, heh.”

The two started to walk again hand in hand.

“I. Am not sure how to feel,” Yuri confessed after a while. “It stings they hid something that makes up who I am, but,” he squeezed his Diamond’s hand. “I have you now.”

“Right. And don’t you doubt it, okay?” Victor raised Yuri’s right hand to his lips. “I need you to start having more faith in yourself. I’m not disappearing, this isn’t a dream,” he pulled Yuri forward into his arms, “and you’re not broken.”

Yuri swallowed thickly before he nodded with a small smile. “Okay.”  
\---

 **A/N:** HUZZAH EMOTIONS! …. *cries why* lol  
Thank you SO much for your support and reading my story! I love your feedback!


	8. Sparkles

“There you have it, folks. Top of his game, becoming known as the ‘Russian Blue Diamond’, Victor Nikiforov, at fifteen, had the audience on their feet once again after another moving performance here at the Junior World-”

“V-Vitya, I was listening to that.”

The teen set down the hotel’s remote on a table beside the T.V. and turned around. “Sorry, Mama, but it sounded like they were done for the evening. Other programs are just going to repeat today’s event.”

A slender woman in her forties dressed in a white nightgown walked out of the bathroom towel drying her long, silver hair while her son took a seat on one of the two, twin mattresses.

“Tell me again why you couldn’t skate it?” Victor giggled. “Some think I’m secretly a Pearl as we look a lot alike, you know.”

“Not this again.” She took a seat across from her young Diamond. “You have beautiful hair and it actually added to your short program as the Lilac Fairy, at least I think so. Besides, do you not see these?” She patted her bosom. “I think others will discern Anya the choreographer from her son the skater just fine.”

Victor laughed. “Okay, okay.” He checked the clock. “Its nine…but can we talk?”

“Will it take long?”

Her son pulled up his right leg to his chest, resting his foot on the edge of the mattress. “I don’t think so…but this isn’t something I can talk to Papa about.”

“O-Oh. Something to get off your chest?” She set her towel aside and started to finger comb her damp hair.

The young Diamond nodded. “I don’t think Papa likes I share my feelings…”

Anya lightly snorted. “You think Papa doesn’t feel things?”

“He threatens me a lot,” Victor mumbled, “and I would literally start a sentence with ‘I feel’ and he tells me to go to you in a heartbeat.”

His mother nodded as she listened. “Da, a bear isn’t always a teddy. I’ve been trying to get him tone down is intimidation for years, and learned that’s not going to happen entirely. I would look at his ‘threats’ as a way of pushing you to do your best. He grew up in a strict family. Didn’t fully appreciate soft and graceful until I showed him my skating.”

“Which was after you became a couple and you kept your name. Da, I know the story, Mama, but I’m kinda… scared. I mean, I’m a Diamond now too and I don’t want to become, well…” his voice trailed off, unsure.

“Boorish?”

Victor scratched his neck. “I guess? What does that mean?”

“Your Papa by definition.”

“M-Mama!”

Anya laughed through her nose and waved a dismissive hand. “Look, Vitya…you faced the world young as a performer and took them by storm. Did you know, after you presented, your Papa stood up for you?”

“Really?”

His mother nodded. “The media was worried you’d never come back because of Diamond body changes. When that argument didn’t hold water in our weightlifting champion’s book, Papa was then confronted with mood.”

“I remember in class Diamonds tend to show more aggression and assertiveness,” Victor recalled. “Which is why I’m nervous. I really enjoy skating with you.”

“I know you do, and, you’re right, the media,” she did air quotes, “ ‘feared’ you’d look at the skating world as boring or unfulfilling.” She grinned. “Heh, Papa even told me one reporter even suggested hockey. Imagine that, my beautiful boy playing hockey? Not on my watch.”

“Could I become like Papa regardless? N-Not that’s a bad thing…but…”

His mother shook her head. “No, I understand. To that I say, one can control these emotions with the right coaching. Yakov, a Diamond too, as you know, agrees. Ultimately, I believe, it’s up to the individual to decide their interests despite overall tendencies. That day, I know Papa wouldn’t hear it. Papa didn’t stand for what the media said, or theorized if you will. He knew what made you happy and now look at you.” Anya smiled. “Happily surprising the world with historical records.”

“I…had no idea that Papa did this.”

“That’s because that handsome baffoon has too much pride,” Anya teased.

“Heh, I see…”

Mrs. Nikiforov leaned forward and placed her hand on her son's knee. “But. Don’t let the stereotypes mark your path. There will always be someone who will want to explain you away, put you in a box, or tell you what you can or cannot do. But you will always have a choice.” She leaned back. “Besides, even though I’m a Pearl I won’t let Papa make you fear expressing yourself, I promise.”

Victor brightened a little. “It leads to inspiration, right, Mama?”

The renowned choreographer nodded. “That’s right. Talent is good, but I promise you, without conveying yourself, you wouldn’t be winning this often if you weren’t moving others.”

The young Diamond smiled. “Thanks.”

Anya started to braid her hair. “Now then, I’m curious, is anything else bothering you?”

The junior skater rubbed his chest and averted his gaze to his lap. “Um… da, there was something else.” He looked back up but kept his hand where it was. “Um…I felt strange today. Even now, kinda…empty.”

“Really?” Anya frowned. “As in…lonely?”

Victor shrugged. “Today, I had girls waving at me, cameras in my face, boys asking me for autographs, but all day I felt I couldn't find what I was looking for. And I’m usually content with a good performance.”

“Hmm…tell me, Vitya. Does your chest feel heavy? Like you lost something and you can’t find it?”

"Uh huh, does even now. Makes me sad for some reason.”

“Oh. Uh…wow…” she murmured and looked at the floor. “Um…” She continued to braid in silence for a few moments. “Then again you did present late…” she trailed off.

“Huh?”

She looked up. “You’re okay. It’s…just what you feel is the start of something more.”

Victor rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a new routine up for interpretation, you know.”

Anya pursed her lips. “Not trying to be cryptic, all right? Listen.” She finished her hairdo and rested her folded her hands on her lap. “There will be -um- times where you…want to be with someone…close -um-”

Victor’s eyes flashed wide and then he pinched them shut. “Oh God, no. No~ I’m not ready for the Diamond and the Pearl speech!”

“What, you’re a healthy teen and this was-”

“Lalalala, my virgin ears. No.” He started to get up.

“Oh, you!” Anya pushed him back down to sit and grabbed her son’s wrists by his ears. “Hey, the Diamond and the Ruby speech doesn’t fair much better so let me finish!”

Victor fell back flat on the mattress. “No~! Forget I said anything~!”

“Do you want me to get Papa on the phone?” She laughed as she stood up. “Have a man talk?”

“NO~!” The skater desperately shook his head.

“Okay then, but it’ll be tough cookies for you when we get back home. It will probably start for real then.”

“Eh?”

“What you’re feeling is the start of s-something natural.” She failed to hide a smile. “Pfff- F-Fortunately for y-you the JWC will b-be over when-” She broke down and buried her head in her hands. “Snrk, didn’t need a spinning, mental, visual, Lord in Heaven,” she giggled.

“Oh. My God. _Fine!_ I’ll talk with Papa about ruts or whatever, jeez!” He declared and buried his head under a pillow.

__“Bahaha! Aha~ that…oh my…ehehee~” she wiped her eyes as moved to sit on the foot of Victor’s bed._ _

__“You done?”_ _

__“Ah hehe I am…da. I am,” she cleared her throat and sigh. “I am.”_ _

__The skater pulled his head from underneath and turned onto his back. “I can’t believe you...” Victor muttered._ _

__Anya patted her son’s shin. “You have kids and you’ll find the humor, trust me.”_ _

__“If I want to have kids,” Victor mumbled and sat up so his back rested on the headboard._ _

__“Well spinning -snrk- with an erection wouldn’t be very good for your h-health now would it?” Anya took a deep breath. “So, let’s count our blessings this event will be over before things get real. Right now, the ‘Longing phase’ seems to be occurring.”_ _

__“Will we have time to travel?”_ _

__“Good point. I’ll talk with Yakov.”_ _

__Victor blushed. “This is embarrassing. Will this bother my performance tomorrow?”_ _

__“If your head is in the game I believe you’ll be fine. And no. This is normal. Movies make it embarrassing by depicting nothing but raging hormones. I’m glad you told me.”_ _

__“Jeezus, what movies are you talking ab- you know what, never mind.”_ _

__Anya rolled her eyes. “No. Your mother doesn’t watch porn.”_ _

__Victor pinched his eyes shut. “Gah! The visual. Stop it!”_ _

__“Bahaha!"_ _

__“How on Earth do you expect to be normal with you two as parents! God!” Victor cried._ _

__“Haha, easy, hehe, you’re not. Never were. Look at what you’ve already accomplished. Whoever your heart wants when you’re older will be a very lucky person.”_ _

__“Not when cameras are always in my face,” Victor grumbled._ _

__“They’ll learn. Have faith in who you choose. Besides they may have the camera on them already. You never know.”_ _

__“Right…do I have to choose someone?”_ _

__Anya shrugged. “More like your heart won’t give you a choice. Papa’s instincts picked me. He learned about me and fought for me to prove to my parents. You know this.”_ _

__“Da, but it still… feels kind of cold.”_ _

__“Ah, it is easy to pity Pearls, da. However, it can’t be helped. An unbounded Ruby’s scent doesn’t pull others to act violently like a Pearl’s can. Scent blockers don’t work on us as our scents ‘spill’ constantly which can get worse depending on situations I won’t go into."_ _

__“Heats?”_ _

__“You-”_ _

__“Papa.”_ _

__Anya grumbled a sigh. “Da~ heats…jeez and you got on my case?”_ _

__“Papa didn’t give me a choice. It was literally the first topic after my presenting. He didn’t tell you?”_ _

__“No…”_ _

__“Shit, did I get him in trouble?”_ _

__“Language. And...no.” She sighed once more. “Well, my point is, an unbound Pearl’s life is sheltered for both parties’ safety,” she finished._ _

__“Mama…were you okay with that?”_ _

__“I can’t argue with how it works son.” The silver Pearl shook her head. “Besides, a test of integrity and a show of grit is a small price for a Diamond to pay. It reassured my instincts I would be protected. Also, to know I’m special to someone gives me contentment. I am more than happy with Papa and don’t you forget it.”_ _

__Victor nodded with a smile. “I see… when will I know?”_ _

__Anya stood up with a yawn and started to pull back the covers of her bed. “When you know, son, nothing else will matter. The world gets noisy with its ideas and concepts with what love looks and feels like. However, nothing beats truer than what’s your chest. Follow it.”_ _

__The skater scratched furrowed his brow. “What if it interrupts my skating?”_ _

__The tired choreographer slipped into bed and plugged in her cellphone on her side of the nightstand. “That choice will always be yours when the day comes. I can’t predict the future.”_ _

__“Okay then, what if it’s a guy?”_ _

__Anya shrugged and looked at her son. “Then it’s a guy. Not my preference for you, but that’s all it is. A preference. I can’t stop your heart. No one can.”_ _

__Victor’s eyes shone and he gave a nod. “Thanks, Mama.”_ _

__“Of course dear. Goodnight."  
\---_ _

__“And you’re sure I look okay?”_ _

__“Yuri, it’s just dinner with your family this evening,” Victor replied as they both stood in front of the bathroom mirror. “I know you’re used to your traditional robes and wear, but you’re fine.”_ _

__“Hai, b-but it’s a lot of my family. Like relatives have come.”_ _

__Victor wrapped Yuri in his arms from behind. “An~d you’re a part of my family now.” He kissed his husband’s cheek_ _

__The Pearl stiffened. “T-True.”_ _

__Victor let his head fall forward to the shorter man’s right shoulder. “Yu~ri.”_ _

__“H-Hai?”_ _

__“Yup. You stutter when you’re nervous.” Victor turned Yuri around. “What is it?”_ _

__“I-I haven’t seen them for years is all…”_ _

__“Is that all?”_ _

__“Well,” Yuri cleared his throat. “N-None of my extended relatives know of my, um,” he put his hand on his stomach, “what I lack, and I’m concerned they’re going to ask when we might start a family and I'm afraid I’ll get emotional.”_ _

__Victor slid a hand around the back of Yuri’s neck. “It’s your birthday party tonight. I’ll be right there, okay?” He leaned forward._ _

__Yuri took in a quick, deep breath through his nose. “Can you let go, please?” He asked softly, closing his eyes while relaxing his shoulders._ _

__Victor blinked as though freed from a spell. “Huh?”_ _

__The Katsuki son peeked with both. “I know you mean well, but…I just got dressed?”_ _

__“Ah.” Victor immediately stepped back, holding up both hands. “Sorry, I didn’t think the bite was still sensitive.”_ _

__Yuri nodded. “It is, but only a bit. Soon it will take heats, mostly, to get into the mood. Like I said though, I know you intended to calm me down. No foul.”_ _

__Victor stepped forward. “I see…speaking of, I'd like to talk more about your heat later on so we are prepared."_ _

__"R-Right."_ _

__The Diamond smirked. "Till then, let me straighten your new tie and we will head down together, okay?”_ _

__“Hai…and thank you again for the gift.”_ _

__“Of course. You look really handsome.”_ _

__But they stuck out like sore thumbs._ _

__Yuri swallowed nervously as he knelt beside his Diamond spouse, taking his place as one of the guests of honor the head of the filled banquet hall._ _

___‘Everyone really decked out for this, even Mari is wearing a brocade kimono._ _ _

__Music and chatter filled the paper-walled room. Sake was poured and shared along with plates of traditional foods. However, Yuri hardly ate unless Victor occasionally insisted feeding him a bit of pork or a slice of sushi with his chopsticks._ _

__“Neh, Yuri, it has been a couple hours,” Victor later whispered. “I think my legs have fallen asleep.”_ _

__“They’ll figure you’re not used to it,” Yuri replied softly. “It’s okay to shift if you need to sit rather than kneel.”_ _

__“Ok.” Victor started to move. “Are you going to eat your rice or do I need to feed you the whole thing?”_ _

__“N-No, no, I’ll e-”_ _

__Just as Yuri picked up his bowl, he nearly dropped it. He froze, listening intently._ _

__Victor sat up and placed his right hand on his Pearl’s knee. “What is it?”_ _

__Yuri slowly looked at Victor with wide eyes and back to a few of his family chatting away._ _

__“Yuri…I don’t know what they are saying. Do we need to talk privately?” Victor whispered._ _

__The Pearl closed his eyes, inhaled, counted to five, and exhaled. “No…No, I’m fine.”_ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__“Hai,” Yuri replied softly, set the rice down and took Victor’s hand that was on his knee. “Because I know this isn’t a dream,” he recalled their moment on the beach with a small smile. “Heh, although, it sounds to me you were quite the skater... it took me off guard to hear my family suddenly gushing.” Yuri tilted his head to acknowledge discreetly to those who mentioned it. “Praising my, apparently, good fortune. For a moment, I worried I wasn't enough...but only a moment.”_ _

__Victor’s eyes crinkled. “I see.” He scratched temple. “Um…they’re not also-”_ _

__“Russian Blue Diamond?” Yuri deadpanned with a cocked eyebrow. “Oh yeah.”_ _

__The former Olympian facepalmed and the tips of his ears burned red. “Crap…so that followed me even here.”_ _

__Yuri raised his sake cup to his lips with his left. “Yup.”_ _

__Victor groaned. “It was so cheesy…”_ _

__“Was?”_ _

__“I got labeled that as a Junior skater and it stuck…”_ _

__“Well, it kinda suits you.”_ _

__“It’s dangerously literal. It also implies perfection.”_ _

__Yuri threw back his head and laughed. “Cuz you are!” He blurted and slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing he said that a bit loudly. He next went about refilling his sake cup with a chuckle before he looked back at Victor over his shoulder. “For a while, I'll admit,” he shook his head, “I didn’t get what you saw in me.” He took a sip. “You are perfect. You said so yourself your family takes pride in such.”_ _

__“To strive is different than being. I mean, God forbid I’m human with a bad day.” Victor rolled his eyes._ _

__“I think you’re fine just the way you are.” Yuri refilled his cup. “But, I hope you stay just as you want to be.” Yuri swallowed another sip. “That said, I didn’t pin you down as the philosophical type.”_ _

__“Your words are starting to slur,” Victor teased even though he raised his cup. “Slow down and eat.”_ _

__Yuri set his cup down and picked up his bowl. “Hai, hai.”  
\---_ _

__“Neh~ Victor~?”_ _

__“Da?”_ _

__“Whys be two hun’ed stephs?”_ _

__“Dun know.”_ _

__Yuri clutched around Victor’s neck as the Russian wobble-guided them up the stairs. “We ‘bout there?”_ _

__“Da~ -hic- God damn! Hiccups? Pa -hic- woods be dis-ointed…”_ _

__The drunken pair about fell into their room and Victor barely had the notion to lock the door before he stumbled forward to hold Yuri’s shoulders but grasped Yuri’s tie instead._ _

__“Hello…” The birthday boy slurred with a giggle. “Can I help ya? Hehe.”_ _

__Cerulean eyes checked out their situation and Victor smirked. “Maybe?”_ _

__Yuri only grinned stupidly in a daze as his reply._ _

__Victor stepped and pulled the tie's length forward so their noses touched. “What though?”_ _

__“You.” The Pearl’s eyes shone with dorky happiness. “I want ya -hic- look only me when we get ‘ome.”_ _

__“Come ‘ere.” The Diamond took his right hand and pushed the back of Yuri’s head forward to capture those lips for a deep, yet sloppy, kiss. At the same time, he let go of the tie entirely to quickly wrap his left arm around Yuri’s middle._ _

__The Pearl hummed against Victor’s lips and pressed back. He felt the arm push him flush against his Diamond’s chest which the embrace trapped his hands. Heady scents of mixed emotions and intents filled his nose and he giggled when he tried to step away but Victor followed. He tried to writhe out of the tight hold, chuckling, continuing to be a tease as they aimlessly pushed and pulled each other around on the floor, undecided where to go._ _

__“V-V-!”_ _

__Yuri felt a tongue slip inside, muting his words, dissolving his buzz a bit as he moaned. He felt he was slipping further with each of Victor’s touches on his body while becoming all the dizzier as their kiss took his mind for a spin. He let out a small gasp when the hand around his head slid down to the back of his neck. It was for a brief caress in which the hand he felt didn't stop and continued around and over his shoulder, stopping on his chest. He felt a tingle down his spine from the bond touch and sighed just before he felt the back of his legs against the ottoman._ _

__Victor pulled back slowly and pressed Yuri down on his shoulders to suggest taking a seat behind him. “Don’t. Move,” he softly ordered before he wobbled over the other side of the room._ _

__"Don't fall, hehe."_ _

__The room went dark with a flip of a switch._ _

__Yuri’s heart pounded in his ears, and he massaged the plush fabric in anticipation while his heavy eyes sought for the figure in the near darkness he knew would return._ _

__Victor smiled took a kneel on the ottoman to reach over and crank the windows open a good five inches or so apart. “I’d open it up more,” Victor muttered, “but no death wish with the chill outside.”_ _

__Yuri stood up. “Hnn…wud’s all dis?”_ _

__“An idea.” Victor got off and got behind Yuri so he could guide his Pearl forward by the shoulders until Yuri’s knees pressed against the window seat. “Out there, street lamps on, cars drivin’ by, walkers n’ bikers, this is still as public as any’ere else,” he softly informed by Yuri’s ear. “I want them to know. I want them…to hear…”_ _

__Yuri stared at the window until Victor’s whispers trailed off. “Hear? Hear wh-”_ _

__Warm lips tenderly nibbled the side of Yuri’s neck and arms slinked around his waist._ _

__The Pearl latched onto the forearms around him and giggled. “Keep…dreamin’…”_ _

__Victor flicked his tongue right behind Yuri’s ear on his neck._ _

__The Pearl gasped and looked up at the dark ceiling while Victor trailed wet lips down the side of his throat._ _

__“I’m not…” Yuri rolled his eyes to the back of his head._ _

__Victor silently worked to undo Yuri’s tie with one hand._ _

__The Pearl fidgeted in place. “We shouldn’t- ah.” He bit his lip._ _

__Feeling a nibble on his earlobe, Yuri, saw the tie slip and fall down to the floor in what followed were a few fingers starting on his top button._ _

__“Hehe, Vicn -hic- tor…nngn~”_ _

__Yuri felt his knees go weak; a moan fell from his lips. “Baka…” He blushed. “It-told ya ‘bout…my ‘eck.”_ _

__Victor continued to tease over the bond mark with nibbles and pecks. “Out there…they who dun have a clue… ready to take…ya life into ya hands,” he spoke between. “I can’t wait…to see it.”_ _

__The Diamond leaned forward, bearing all his weight until Yuri caught himself by holding onto the windowsill._ _

__“Ah! Vi'ya!”_ _

__The skater covered the smaller pair of hands with his own as he spoke into Yuri’s ear. “Let them know?” He asked._ _

__“I dun have much to offer to ya,” Yuri shivered as he felt the chilly air seep through his top his Diamond continued to unbutton. “Baka…yar…bein’ naughty.”_ _

__Victor rested his forehead on Yuri’s back as he finished the shirt. “Media n’ its dumb… ‘pinions mean nuthin’ com’ared to how I feel ‘bout ya.” He started to roam the expanse of Yuri’s chest. "So warm...ya smell 'ice."_ _

__The room fell silent._ _

__“Imma stinkin’ thief den.”_ _

__Victor chuckled and started to work on the flies of their pants._ _

__“I stole you~” Yuri drawled with a giggle before he pitched forward. “I stole him!” He declared out the window and immediately ducked to let out a belly laugh._ _

__Victor snorted and buried his face in the back of Yuri’s shirt. “Da! Ya did.”_ _

__Yuri shivered after his laugh faded and gasped his pants falling to the floor._ _

__“V-Vic-!”_ _

__The Diamond supported his weight with one hand on the windowsill while he settled his hands about his Pearl's hips. “Ah, ah, ah~ let dem hear ya.”_ _

__The Pearl looked over his shoulder and grinned. “Hai.”  
\---_ _

__Dumb, drunk, lovebirds. I couldn’t resist. :D  
Thank you for reading and your support!_ _


	9. Shimmer

“He’s only twelve. Surely something like that can develop over time.”

“I’m afraid it won’t, Mr. Katsuki-san,” the doctor replied, shaking his head. “Yuri presented seven months ago and the organ has shown no further growth the past three. As you can see by the X-ray, the womb is there but is underdeveloped and after this amount of time-”

“Male Pearls happen all too rarely,” Yuri’s father protested. “What if it just grows slowly?”

“Your son will continue to have the reoccurring stomach pains which I don’t recommend,” the doctor finished. “While we can continue observing the womb, I fear for Yuri’s mental health the longer we wait.”

“He isn’t a weak boy.”

“I understand, sir, but the mental constitution has been recorded fragile in Pearls.”

“But. To live healthy, and alone…”

Hiroko looked at her frustrated husband. “Toshiya?”

“I...understand the law seems harsh, sir,” the doctor replied quietly and sat up in his chair. “On paper, it sounds like no Diamond would want a barren Pearl but I have cases where that is simply untrue. Such Pearls still create healthy bonds with their partners, everything else will be the same save for some daily medication to even out the hormones as he goes through his teen years. To remove this organ is not as though we are removing all libido, sexual attraction. While I believe its never possible to remove all need for intimacy, for a concrete reason, its because he still has his penis. I would still prepare for heats down the line even though he will be sterile because he is a Pearl.”

The office fell silent.

Mr. Katsuki gripped his knees. “I…I only want what’s best for my son.”

“Then remove what is causing him pain. I have no desire to scare you, but long-term pain tends to have lasting, psychological effects on Pearls. I’ve seen cases where girls conclude prolonged pain as their fault and I don’t want to see that happen.”

Mrs. Katsuki raised a hand to her mouth. “I’ve recently endured short panic attacks with him already over his pain. Is it too late?”

The doctor looked at Yuri’s mother. “No, but this does concern me.”

Toshiya nodded. “I won’t have my son in pain…and we will work with him to make sure he knows he’s more than fine the way he is.”

“Very good, sir, I’ll recommend a surgeon for you.”

Yuri’s father nodded. “Thank you, I have a few more questions too.”

“Of course, I’ll be happy to answer.”

When the parents left the doctor’s office it was a solemn taxi ride home in their small town.

Hiroko shook her head. “What are we going to do? How are we going to break it to him after his homeschooling?”

Toshiya took his wife’s hand. “We simply explain the surgery needs to be done. His pain is distracting him close to daily and I’m sure he’ll be a strong boy and understand.”

“But, to remove it and still suffer heats without ever being able…its almost cruel…” Hiroko’s voice trailed off as she held back a sob.

“My dear, I understand its been tough as we were unprepared, but what would you have me do?”

His wife fell silent for a long while, looking out the window in thought.

“I would make sure he was happy,” she finally murmured.

“And that’s what we will do. The world has done Yuri no favors,” the Diamond businessman shook his head, “but we can only do our best until he finds his place in it.”

Hiroko nodded. “Of course.”

Toshiya squeezed her hand and smiled. “And we know the world is also it’s big. I am positive someone will love him just as much someday. We’ve got this.”

“Hai,” Hiroko nodded.

Just over two weeks later, Yuri groggily stared at the fine line of stitching across his abdomen in his hospital room.

 _‘My womb is gone…okaasan says I’m not but…am I broken? Did I let my parents down?’_ Yuri wondered before he quickly covered his stomach and gripped his covers. _’Why couldn’t I be a Ruby? Am I stuck inside forever?’_ Yuri started to tear up. _’What if I’m…not good enough now?’_

**-Knock. Knock.-**

Yuri looked over at the door with a start. “M-Mari?” He rapidly wiped his eyes.

She smiled and walked into the hospital room. “Hey bro.”

“Y-You’re back in town already?”

Mari nodded. “Yup. The senior trip to Tokyo was boring.”

Yuri rolled his eyes as scooted up a little in his half-reclined bed. “Yeah right.”

She ignored her little brother’s remark and pointed over her shoulder with a smile. “Besides, I brought a friend.”

“Hi!” A girl with brown pigtails came bounding in.

“Y-Yuuko-chan?” Yuri stammered in surprise.

“Hey!” She waved. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Heh, I’m surprised you recognize me,” Yuri replied albeit a little sarcastically.

Mari tilted her head. “Why’s that, bro?”

Yuri frowned. “It’s been…how long?”

“Seven months,” Mari replied.

“Right, anyway, I don’t even look like me anymore.”

“Of course you.”

“Pretty boys are cool too, Yuri,” Yuuko assured, still smiling. “Our class thought so when the principal came in and told us you had presented. Did you know you made the news as a rare Pearl?”

Yuri’s eyes blown wide. “Eh?!”

Mari pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yuuko-chan…”

“Is that true?” Yuri asked.

His sister returned her hand to her side. “Yes. Otousan tried to shelter you from it, but some of the former staff of our house had spilled the beans to the media.” She folded her arms.

“Well, I think it’s great!” Yuri’s classmate defended. “Being a male Pearl makes Yuri special and unique. I think he’s lucky.”

“Lucky? Yeah right.” The known Pearl held out his arms. “Look at my skin. Okaasan told me my body is going through a Pearl’s puberty, but my skin practically shimmers these days.”

His sister slapped a hand over her mouth. “Pfft! Yuri…this is different. Okaasan may have gone overboard in switching out your body wash. Pearls don’t become _that_ ethereal, come on.”

Yuri groaned. “M-Mari~” he wailed and gripped his blanket with both hands. “Can’t you tell her to stop?”

“What? You don’t like smooth skin?”

“Not if it makes me look like your glitter bath bombs.”

Gomen, bro.” Mari swallowed back a giggle. “I’ll see what I can do to save your boyish looks, heh heh.”

Yuuko stepped forward to take her friend’s hand. “But still! To see you as a Pearl before I changed. It’s so cool,” she nearly squealed. “Just think about all the wonderful things you get to look forward to,” she continued, “as a pretty Pearl, I bet you will have a choice of working in entertainment when you’re older. Modeling, acting, you’d be pretty in anything, Yuri.”

“Yay,” the Katsuki son deadpanned. “No need for a brain at all…wahoo…”

Yuuko rolled her eyes. “You do to need a brain silly.”

“Whatever, I’m useless while waiting for Charming,” Yuri pouted.

“You’re not useless. Pearls are never useless,” Mari reminded with a sigh.

Yuri held back his tears and sniffed. “I am. Don’t know if okaasan told you-”

“She did,” Mari interrupted. “Gomen, Yuuko-chan, but family matter.”

“No worries!” The girl gave a thumbs up.

The eldest sighed and folded her arms. “Anyway...”

Yuri rung his white blindfold in his hands. “I’m still useless.”

“No, you’re not. Stop it,” Mari clipped.

“But I’m stuck inside until I bind with someone!” Yuri grumbled and then shuddered as looked away from the girls with folded arms. “Ick, I’m not ready for kissing anyway.”

“You know I’d drag you to the beach if wandering around unbound wasn’t against the law, bro.”

Yuri pouted and looked at his lap. “Yeah, laws I bet some dumb Diamonds made.”

“Public safety, kid, deal with it.” Mari made a face. “Besides, you _are_ a kid, this grown-up talk can wait, right?”

Yuri’s shoulders drooped. “H-Hai…ano, what if our parents get picked on because of me?”

Mari walked over to the bedside. “Oh, well, that’s easy. Your big sis will kick their butt and our parents won’t stop me.” She winked.

“Pretty sure a Diamond can whip your butt first,” the twelve-year-old poked fun. “The gym teacher said they’re the strongest.”

Mari slyly smiled. “Oh yeah? Even if I were to tell you us ladies are off to train later today?”

“Eh?”

Yuuko innocently joined her hands together excitedly. “I want to get a head start learning to protect you before I present!”

“Eh?!” Yuri cried. “But-!”

“Mom says the whole family’s been Rubies forever!” Yuuko bubbled. “This way we can remain close friends and- what’s wrong?”

Yuri’s tears had started to fall. “B-But, why?” He turned sister. “Y-You told me you wanted to travel, Mari. Why stay?”

The Ruby grinned. “Hey now, I’m not giving up anything by doing the right thing, bro. You need those who know you by your side. You’re one-in-a-million and we love you.”

“O-Oh…”

Mari raised an eyebrow. “Yuri?”

The young Pearl lifted only to shake his head and gave a small smile. “Nothing. Thank you, it means a lot you guys.”

 _‘One-in-a-million? So…there’s no one like me? Who will understand?’_  
\---

“And that’s why you have this?” Victor traced Yuri’s old scar.

Yuri watched the gentle fingers while flat on his back. “Hmhm~…I’ve always been self-conscious about it.”

“Understandable…but you know me.” Victor winked.

“Heh, you don’t think its ugly.”

“Yup,” Victor replied with a popping sound of his lips. “It faded so well, I hardly noticed,” he softly assured.

“I see. That’s good then.” The Pearl moved to his side, facing Victor on the mattress. “God… I feel sluggish.”

“Welcome to hangovers, sweetheart,” Victor yawned and lifted his right arm. “Come here.”

Yuri nuzzled in closer until his nose was close to Victor’s chest. “It’s too bright.”

Victor draped his arm over Yuri’s side and closed his eyes. “Da~ I don’t wanna move.”

“Heh, me either…”

Cuddled, safe, and warm, who would want to?

“Hmm~ yup. Not moving,” Victor confirmed after a good while later with an airy chuckle.

“Neh, Vitya?”

“Da?”

“Why,” Yuri extended his legs for a quick stretch, “do you love me?” He drawled half-asleep.

The Diamond peeked his eyes open, looking right over the black head of hair. “Well…why do your parents love you?”

“Victor~”

“Humor me.”

The Pearl thought for a moment. “Because…they brought me into the world, I suppose.”

Victor pulled Yuri’s waist slightly closer. “Right, and I _‘suppose’_ I love you because you’re in it, hehe.”

Yuri snorted when he felt Victor kiss his crown. “Goofball…”

“That’s me, heh. Thinking about it too hard, I don’t like that sort of thing.” Victor took Yuri’s right hand. “All I care to know is if the love is there, regardless if there’s a reason or not.” He pecked the back of it. “Sometimes one just does, you know?”

“Hai.” Yuri held onto Victor’s hand and shifted back, away from his Diamond’s chest just enough so their eyes could meet when he looked up and returned the pair of hands to rest between them. "And there is... my love I mean..." Yuri whispered as blushed tinged his cheeks.

Victor smiled. “We’re leaving soon, by the way. Are you excited?”

Yuri looked at their hands with a sheepish smile and nodded. “Hai. Nervous too, but I am.”

“To a new life too then.” Victor grinned and leaned forward to-

**-Knock. Knock-**

“Yuri?”

“Mari?” Her brother whispered, looking over his shoulder. 

**-Knock. Knock-**

“Sorry, but can I come in? It is eleven by the way. The kitchen never got a call so I brought food.”

“Hai!” Yuri started to scramble out of bed. “Um, give us a few! We’ll let you in soon!”

“Okay!” Mari replied. “Please hurry the thing here is heavy.”

“Will do!” He called back over his shoulder. “Toss me my robe, Vitya,” Yuri, next, requested quietly as they both whipped on their pajama pants. 

Once ready in five minutes, Yuri opened the door. “Good morning.”

His sister gave a short nod. “Morning. May I come in?”

“Sure, are you eating with us?” Yuri asked, taking note of the tray she was carrying.

“Is that okay? I got to talk you both so I brought up eggs on rice and juice for all of us.”

Yuri nodded and stepped aside for her to come in. “Hai, by all means.”

Mari went through the door and turned to her left, walked around the couch, and put down her tray. “It’s freezing in here.”

“Ah, Victor just closed the window.”

“I see. Take up the couch, you two, I’m fine kneeling here at the table.”

Yuri took a seat. “You said you had things to talk about?” He yawned.

“Food first? I haven’t eaten yet either.”

“Sure.”

Bowls were empty by the time Mari set down her finished glass. “Now then, as to why I’m here.” She crossed her legs. “That is, are you even with the land of the living?You two look half-awake still.”

Victor tilted his head. “Da, it's fine. Everything okay?”

She folded her arms. “You tell me, Yuri. Are public displays of affection, honestly, ever okay?”

Yuri raised his eyebrows. “Eh?”

“They heard you.”

“Eh?” Yuri asked louder. “I-I don’t understand.”

“Oh boy.” His sister cringed. “Lemme guess, you, drunk, lug nuts opened the window?”

Yuri looked at Victor. “Why was that open? I don’t remember opening it.”

Mari facepalmed. “Oh boy~”

“O-Oneechan, what’s going on?”

His sister dragged her hand down her face and returned the hand to her lap with a plop. “Okay, lemme boil it down for you both. Our mother is apologizing to our family and father is being bombarded with calls. Your voice can apparently carry bro.”

Yuri covered his mouth and flushed to make cherries jealous.

Mari squinted her eyes at Victor. “Your idea?”

Victor placed a finger on his cheek. “Hmm~ maybe?”

“Maybe?!” Yuri exclaimed and buried his face in his hands. “God, this couldn’t be worse!”

“Oh~ but it can,” Mari replied.

“EH?!”

“Yuri, breathe,” Victor warned before he looked at his sister-in-law. “Don’t be suspenseful, what is it?”

“Luckily, according to Father, the news station in this small town will be adults about it, but…they know. Victor Nikiforov, the renown skater, is here in Hasetsu.”

Yuri fell to his side onto the couch, still covering his face. “Oyasumi~”

“So…the calls your father is getting…?” Victor eluded.

“Reporters…some complaint calls too.” Mari shook her head. “He isn’t happy, I’m afraid.”

Yuri rolled onto the floor. “Kill me…”

**-Thud-**

“Why~ don’t like the idea becoming the hottest couple since butter on bread?” Mari replied sarcastically.

Victor narrowed his eyes. “Not helpful.”

His sister-in-law shrugged. “It’s the truth though.”

The Pearl turned over and sat up with a jolt. “Ack! Victor’s fans are going to be pissed!”

“Why?” The skater asked.

“Why are you so calm? You spent three years off the ice to become prepared.”

The Diamond shrugged. “Preparing for a Proving Event isn’t uncommon.”

“Oh? If it’s so common, did you even tell your fans what you were doing?”

Victor didn’t reply.

Yuri scrambled back up. “Baka! Your fans are going to have my head! Oneechan they didn’t threaten otousan with audio or anything, have they?”

Mari tilted her head in thought. “I don’t know…my guess the reporter also spotted you on the beach and took a picture.” She folded her arms and held back a devious smile. “Who knows? Maybe recorded a tidbit last night to one-hundred percent confirm the scoop to their boss?”

“Oh…God!” Yuri started to storm away. “I’m never leaving!”

She snorted and relaxed her posture. “I’m teasing!”

Victor stood up and followed after his Pearl. “I’m used to embarrassing press now and then. It’ll be fine.”

“But this is too much!”

The skater latched onto Yuri’s wrist and pulled him into a hug. “Hey, hey, listen to me. Please?”

Yuri struggled for a moment but caved, however, kept his eyes on the floor.

“Listen…we will just ride the wave, all right? This is local news-”

“Not if it’s online it’s not.”

Victor’s head fell forward and he turned around before he lifted it again. “What?”

Mari held up her smartphone for a second and started to scroll with her thumb. “I was also right, they have a beach shot for the article…and a café shot…and even an 'at-the-tailor’s' shot…jeez, you two did not watch your backs-”

“Onee-cha~n!” Yuri cried. “What the hell?!”

She looked up. “Hey. I didn’t decide to get smashed over my birthday yesterday and screw my husband. Don’t get me started on the singing I had to listen to for an hour last night- oh,” she looked back to her phone screen, “looks like you two are already the last item trending on Twitter as ‘Victuri’, that is catchy-”

Yuri tore away from Victor, and dove right back into bed. “I’m not leaving!” He buried his head under pillows.

“You are too.” Mari rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked over to Victor’s side. “Even if this story didn’t happen today, you two would be hot news when you landed in Russia. Hell, Victor might’ve been recognized in the airport.”

“And?”

Mari placed her hands on her hips. “My point is your Diamond is famous. What else did you think was going to happen even if this incident hadn’t?”

Yuri pulled himself from under his pillows. “Not happen this way, maybe?”

“Uh huh, and would you handle the cameras in your face any better?”

“How will I know now?”

“Oh, don’t gimme that,” she rebuked.

Yuri flipped onto his back, sat up at the same time slapped the mattress with both hands. “Look! I’m _mortified_! I don’t know what else to do but stay here for a while longer! Let this blow over.”

“I’ll tell our parents you're remorseful, but that’s not my point I’m trying to ma-”

Victor placed his hand on Mari’s shoulder. “No, I think we understand,” he calmly interjected, “but thank you for telling us so we didn’t find out the hard way later.”

Mari scratched the side of her head. “Hai… all right…I’ll leave you two alone then.”

She walked over to clean up the dishes and Victor held the door open for her.

“I’ll talk to him,” Victor whispered as Mari exited.

“Thank you, but I knew you will. He’s always been a bit of a drama queen.”

"I understand, thank you, and see you later."

Victor shut the door behind her, locked it, and turned around. “Well, that was event-”

Yuri, in the meantime, had moved to a fetal position. He rested forehead on his brought up knees, having wrapped his arms tightly around his legs as he continued to sit on the mattress in silence.

“-ful…Yuri?” Victor sniffed the air but smelled nothing as Yuri remained unmoving. “Love, what is it?” He walked forward, but, just when his knees touched the bedside, Yuri visibly cringed.

 _‘Ah. There it is.’_ Victor thought after he took another whiff.

“Yuri…it will be-”

“Do we need…to end this?”

Victor froze to the dangerous question. Looked at the door and then back at his Pearl. “Wow…that was fast,” he, finally, sighed.

Yuri sniffed and peeked just past his knees to see Victor run a hand through his hair.

“You get into your depreciating world all too quickly.” The Diamond softly chided. “The world doesn’t need to end that fast, you know?”

“But-”

Victor shook his head and folded his arms. “No. We don’t need ‘to end’ a damn thing.”

Yuri cringed again. “…Are you angry?” He mumbled.

“For you to suggest we take meds and part ways as though nothing happened, da~ more than a bit. I can’t have you giving up so fast.”

"It's not like I want to." Yuri slowly lifted his head, his eyes cast downwards. “It's just...tell me why I can see headlines destroying you?” He gripped the front of his robe with his hands. “The idea I could cause you embarrassment or pain hurts.”

Victor’s stiff expression softened and he climbed back onto the mattress. “And the idea of us not being together anymore doesn’t hurt as much if not more?”

Yuri squeezed his teary eyes shut before he nodded. “More. Much, much more.”

Victor wrapped his arms and legs around Yuri’s crying frame the best he could. “Then fuck the articles and whatever imaginary headlines in your noggin’." He kissed Yuri’s head. "Let’s not let anyone make us into just a dream.” 

The Pearl sniffed. “Gomen, I’m not…that strong.” He wiped his eyes on his right sleeve.

“You forgo your own happiness often I bet,” Victor whispered. “Am I wrong to think you believe we would be happier if we didn’t know you?"

Yuri remained silent but looked into Victor’s worried eyes as his Diamond rubbed his back.

“Let me help you beat your anxieties, Yuri. Let me stay. The media can stuff it.”

“Heh.” Fresh tears fell down the Pearl’s eyes as he smiled despite it all. “I love you.” He sniffed.

Victor squeezed Yuri tightly with his arms and legs all-at-once. “I love you too.”

The Pearl clutched onto Victor’s sleeve a moment later, after his faint, distressing smell dissipated. “Can we…not leave the bed today?”

“Of course.” Victor rocked to the side and took them both to the mattress.

“Can…I feel like yours again…?" Yuri murmured. "Er, I-I mean! Crap, I know its selfish, but I-!”

The Diamond took Yuri’s chin and interrupted his Pearl’s rambling with a deep kiss.  
\---  
**A/N:**  
Thank you for reading! Please share and thank you for your support! I’d love to hear some feedback! :D


	10. Chipped

Mr. Nikiforov took his son’s chilly, shaking hands into his. “You’ve got this, Vitya. Grit through it like your Papa would.”

“I-It hurts!” The teen chattered and then frowned. “W-Will I not s-skate anym-more?”

“Depends on you. Heh, don’t want to set yourself up to become a burly man like your daddy, huh?”

“Pa~”

The father draped yet another wool blanket over the trembling frame and took a seat beside the twin bed.

“You’re gonna be all right, I promise. Don’t fear change son. It’s the most natural thing in the world.”

“Nn~g! M-My head…” Victor groaned.

Mr. Nikiforov shrugged. “It’s just sorting out what it needs and what it doesn’t.”

The skater drew his legs up to his chest while on his side. “B-But I! I don’t want to f-forget! I l-liked this p-person a lo-!”

“Shh~ You need to focus on your health, son. I wasn’t expecting you to push the deadline like this, to present at fourteen, but you’ll be fine. Don’t ya worry ‘bout nosy reporters either.”

“B-B-But!”

The old Diamond sighed. “What was their name? Mama could write it down for you.”

“Ka-K-” The transitioning youth coiled himself tighter into a ball as the memory of a warm smile and brown eyes blurred from view. “C-Cold.”

“Oh, wow, really? You’ve six blankets, long johns, my thermal mittens, and a space heater on full blast.”

Victor shivered away.

Mr. Nikiforov ran his right hand through his blonde hair. “God, I wonder if I was this bad…I’ll call Mama to bring more up. Hold on.”

Alone for a time, Victor whimpered, fretted as he scrambled to remember. _‘Kat…Kat…Y-!’_

His thoughts melted and swirled, unfocused. While name regretfully slipped further and further away, suddenly his memory flashed to a random moment of him jumping, soaring above the ice.

Victor’s heart started to throb in his chest. “Ngnno~!”

Such a memory of his leap started to fade too, before, randomly, an attempt doing the Salchow came next.

“AH~!” The youth cried bloody murder, dug his fingers into his head, and sobbed.

His father tore back into the room to see his son violently convulsing with whites for eyes. “Vitya!” He reached the bed and pulled his son into a big bear hug to give his body heat. “Anya~!” He bellowed. “Ambulance!”

“Just did!” She shouted back up the stairs, already on it.

**-Beep…Beep-**

Droopy, cerulean eyes peeked open two days later.

Side to side, tired eyes attempted to take in their blurry surroundings.

Moments later, two feet tried to move but felt heavy under the weighted, thermal blankets.

_‘Too…hot.’_

Victor groaned before he saw a big person and a slender person come into his room after another dressed in white. All fuzzy, he couldn’t make out more discernible features at all.

**-Beep...Beep-**

“He’s sweating,” the doctor remarked. “We can remove one of the blankets to start transitioning his body back to room temperature.”

Victor closed his eyes while the doctor spoke and next felt a large, cool, hand rest on top of his damp forehead. He sniffed only to register a distinct scent for the first time.

_‘Papa…? You…smell like lemons…why do you worry? Am I okay?’_

“Can you break it down for us, Doctor?” Mr. Nikiforov asked.

The physician nodded as picked up Victor’s chart before a look of concern fell across his features. “As you know, a Diamond’s puberty ‘jumpstarts’ hard and exceptionally fast within two to three days, setting up the sequential years until about seventeen or eighteen for further growth and development. Typically, a new Diamond at Victor’s age would reach maximum height within the next two to three years and great muscle mass, without training, in four. However, I’m afraid these numbers mean nothing as your son was an outlier case. What concerns me is what your son’s body went through, even if he will be ‘fine’.”

“What happened?” Anya asked.

“He endured enormous amounts of stress which was, frankly, alarming. Your son’s presentation had unheard of vital rates and body temperatures. We had to sedate him for a brief period to calm his heart, but my colleagues and I concluded it was as though he was fighting off his change. In short, stress is stunting during this delicate time. Even though he will be Diamond on record, it's on the low end of the range. For his mental health, I’d like to discuss and note a possible why and ask you to consider a formal evaluation with a psychiatrist down the line. If nothing else, memories are also known to get suppressed or forgotten during presenting, so this evaluation can be a way to discern any amnesia because of the stress.”

Mr. Nikiforov sighed and hung his head with guilt. “He…had this kid’s name he didn’t want to forget…”

 _‘I did?’_ Victor thought.

The doctor lowered the chart to his side. “Considering how fast your son’s heartbeat was tracked to go near failure, I find it hard to believe remembering just a name was enough motivation to tax himself and cause such fatigue.”

Victor felt the large hand slowly brush his bangs aside, but sleep was carrying his mind away.

“Oh my…he fell asleep,” Anya realized in a whisper.

Papa nodded. “Da~…Doctor? I think…he also wanted to keep skating…I told him his mind would keep what it needed and what it didn’t.”

“You said what?!” Anya flabbergasted.

Her husband shook his head after he confessed. “God, what was I thinking…he probably feared he’d forget all of his ability.”

“Dear, I can’t believe this!” Anya cried. “He would’ve been fin-”

“Even if I hadn’t said that honey, you know as well as I, by the time he adjusted to a new body Vitya’s career would’ve been severely delayed.”

The doctor nodded. “Partly way a Diamond skater is unheard-”

“But,” Mr. Nikiforov continued. “Everything about my son’s accomplishments has been ‘unheard of’ so far. That’s who he is.” He looked at the physician. “He is an outlier, Heaven knows what my wife and I did to deserve him so please tell me he will be healthy and can still skate.”

“Dear?” Anya whispered as she saw her husband ball his free hand into a fist at his side.

“Look at him, honey,” he croaked. “He was pounding on death’s door. What else could it be?”

“Da, despite the stress having taken a toll, he will be healthy,” the physician replied. “However, skating will be up to him after he recovers and what we will continue to observe in the next few years.”

The Pearl smiled as her husband held back from showing his relieved tears and came forward to embrace him. “You always told Vitya to ‘make it real’ whenever he doubted himself. Maybe this was the fruit of that, eh?”

“Da...”

“Mr. and Mrs. Nikiforov, sorry, I have to ask, has your son expressed feeling pressured to keep going as a skater?”

The older Diamond shook his head. “No… It’s his life. He’s always enjoyed it.”

“Then… we may have an answer…as unscientific as it may sound, mind over matter, one’s will can be a powerful thing.”  
\---

“Ack! No~ put your hands on a heater, Victor!”

“But it’s cold!”

“So?!” Yuri giggled and hustled the two of them back a couple steps. “My stomach isn’t your personal heater!”

“Oh? Is this?”

“N-No~!” The Pearl squirmed. “Your nose is worse haha!”

Victor pecked and nuzzled the side of Yuri’s neck as the two scuffled around, across the floor and he slid his hands up Yuri’s chest, under his shirt. “You’re the one who wanted the window open to kick the dust out as we worked,” he protested between kisses and pulled back as he squeezed Yuri tighter. “I call for a break!” He proclaimed towards the ceiling.

“My butt!”

“Hmm, a cute butt.” He swatted Yuri’s ass playfully before he swiftly wrapped his right arm back around his Pearl’s waist.

“Victor!” Yuri jolted and pushed his Diamond’s arm. “We have some packing left sti- ack!”

“Twenty minutes,” Victor insisted after they landed on the bed, all arms and legs on their sides.

“Yeah right!” Yuri squirmed.

“I’ll make it thirty~” The Diamond sang with a giddy tease in his voice.

Yuri froze for a split second and smiled while struggling to escape. “Heh, heh, is my husband threatening me?”

The skater pouted. “It’s three in the afternoon! I need food and a recharge, Yuri~!”

“Pfft, and who’s fault is that for being lazy this morning?”

“Uh~ ours?”

Yuri hung his head. “Yeah, okay, fair.” He raised to look over his shoulder. “Still, I’m the drama queen?”

“Takes one to know one,” Victor deadpanned.

“Vity-ah!” Yuri cringed when he felt a hurtful nip at his nape. “Ouch! Your teeth.”

The Diamond leaned back right away when Yuri slapped a hand over his neck. “I only nibbled a little.”

“I know, but it didn’t feel good either….”

“O-Oh…” The skater’s voice trailed off and he sat up. “Guess that’s over then?”

The Pearl slide his hand from his neck to return it to his side while averting his eyes to the floor.

“Hai…it would seem I’m no longer sensitive, in that way. Our bond’s been made.”

Victor leaned forward a bit. “So… I need to turn on the smolder from now on?” He teased with a smirk. “Oof!”

A blushing Yuri threw a small pillow at his husband’s face. “Stop being embarrassing and let’s focus?” He bounced off the bed and walked over to his phone. “I’ll order some snacks. Let’s pack and we will take a long bath tonight, okay?”

A Cheshire smirk curled across Victor’s lips. “So…work now, play later,” he whispered.

Yuri stopped halfway and looked over his shoulder. “Eh?”

Victor looked over his shoulder, beaming a heart-like smile. “Nothing! I’ll finish your dresser.” He slid off the bed. “Can we get, like, a mini katsudon?”

Yuri grinned and went on ahead. “That’s an occasional meal. I’d like to not blow up into a balloon.”

Victor took an empty box from the stash of supplies by the door. “Oh? Gain weight easily?”

“Easy as breathing, unfortunately.”

“Ah, well that’s okay, I’ll leave getting something lighter to you then.”

“Fruits, veggies, and cheese, then? We can splurge a bit more on dinner.”

Victor knelt and slid open a drawer. “Okay.”

The Diamond rummaged through the folded attire and started to fill his box.

“Arigato,” Yuri finished his call and hung up.

“All good?”

The Pearl turned around from his phone and went back to tall bookshelf across from the couch in the corner. “Hai! I’m going to work on these over here.”

“All right, but are you sure you need all of this? I mean, no offense, it’s a lot.”

“Oh, most of this won’t be coming with me. I didn’t want to just leave it all for my family to do.”

“You have staff members to help, don’t you?”

“Hai, and they’ll take care of the furniture and will carry down the boxes. It’s just because only some will be shipped to your place I figured it’d be easier to organize this doing it ourselves.”

“I see.” Victor stood up and smirked. “So…are your toys staying here too?”

“Hai- wait, what?” Yuri whipped around.

The Russian walked towards his Pearl who across the room. “Top, right, drawer, behind socks, isn’t exactly the safest hiding spot to hide the few you have.”

Yuri whipped back around, hiding his flushed cheeks. “Is that why you glomped me earlier by the window?”

Victor shrugged. “Just saying, you could’ve told me you weren’t that innocent.”

Yuri held up a book from his small stack in his arms. “Don’t make me throw this at you! I had heats, Baka!”

Victor chuckled as he fetched one of the rolls of tape and a thick marker. “So they are staying here or…?” He watched the paperback fall way short of reaching him. “Wow -heh- that was sad.”

“Keep at it and I’ll just throw them away!” Yuri exasperated as he put what novels he had left in his box. “Jeez!”

Victor struggled to hold back a laugh, his shoulders shook as he let out a snort. “M-Maybe we should send a message to my fans I’m yours with an eyeful on Instagram.”

Yuri quickly armed himself with a few more books. “Ooo~ that does it!”

Victor tossed back the marker and tape back to the stash and started to retreat from his oncoming husband and his arsenal of volumes.

“Oi! That one could’ve hurt!” He teased after he barely dodged one which whizzed past his ear just as he rushed around to the other side of the couch to keep Yuri at bay.

Oh, darn,” the agitated Pearl deadpanned and raised a thick hardback. “Maybe this will knock some sense into your noggin.”

Victor stepped back and dodged again. “Hey, I’d like to not forget your name again. That was painful enough.”

“Then quit being a perv.”

Victor caught Yuri’s next book with one hand and grinned. “Yes dear.”

Yuri tossed down his fourth book onto the couch and folded his arms. “Now can we please focus until the food gets here?”

“Da, da.” Victor picked up the books around him and set them into Yuri’s open box before something bright blue caught his eye.

He pulled out an old, thin, booklet between two novels and slowly smiled as he recognized where it was from. _‘Sochi…’_

“Ney, Yuri…”

“What?” The Pearl grumbled.

He turned around and held up the item. “I didn’t think you still had this dance show program.”

Yuri walked forward. “Hai.”

The skater looked back at the bright cover. “I didn’t keep mine…”

“Oh? Didn’t your parents?”

“Sadly no,” Victor sighed with a smile, “‘if we kept every program there wouldn’t be room in the house’, Papa would say. …Boy, this takes me back…sorry, can I sit and look at this for a bit?”

Yuri’s expression softened, a little startled how Victor’s demeanor had changed so quickly. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” The Diamond walked over to the couch, picked up the book Yuri had set there and handed it to his Pearl before sitting down.”

Yuri watched Victor in silence as he did this and took the book. “Ano… you’re okay, right?”

His husband nodded, crossed his legs and started to flip through. “Nostalgia.”

“Sure it's not more than that?” Yuri set the book down with the others and took a seat too.

Victor scanned the pictures. “Heavy nostalgia.”

“Vitya…”

“No, seriously.” Victor flipped another page and another. “Mama would tell stories but this…it's coming together now.”

“R-Really? I’m surprised.”

The Diamond looked over to Yuri. “Do I look like I’m kidding anymore?”

Brown eyes widened slightly, locked onto those blues.

“No…” Yuri whispered and looked at the program. “I went through a lot of remembering myself after my mother gave me this when I was recovering in the hospital for my surgery.” He looked at his lap. “She told me she was worried I’d get depressed over the life I used to have, but also felt dance was a part of me she didn’t want to see me lose.”

“Oh? Did it help?”

Yuri nodded and exhaled through his nose as he looked around his room over his shoulder. “After looking through it over and over, I decided to keep dance a hobby. At the least, it was exercise here in my room anyway.” He looked back at Victor. “Also it-”

**-Knock. Knock.-**

“Ah, food is here, be right back.” Yuri stood up.

Snacks and water were soon carried inside and set on the table.

“There we are.” The Pearl returned to his seat and pressed his hands together. “Itadakimasu.” He took a few pieces and slices of fruit and put them on his small, personal plate to munch on.

Meanwhile, Victor set aside the program and followed suit before digging into the veggies and dip.

“Ney, Yuri, what were you going to say earlier?”

“Hmm?” The Pearl swallowed. “Gomen, what is it?”

“Er, never mind. But, yeah…I’m glad you still have that. I forgot a lot about that year.”

Brown eyes blew wide. “Really? Me too!”

Victor nodded with a smile. “Da. Unfortunately, I was never able to make it back because my skating career just took off after I had recovered and placed frequently at fifteen.” He went on to select a few pieces of cheddar. “Mama found another coach to keep me close to home because I got so busy.”

Yuri swallowed his bite of strawberry. “I see…so wait you presented at fourteen?”

Victor nodded.

Yuri pointed to himself. “And I presented at eleven…”

There was a pause.

“And we met that year…” Victor’s whispering voice trailed off.

“No…I think we met the year before,” Yuri added. “I believe we were pen pals as we waited to go back to the camp the following year. Heh, I remember now, the only reason I could go was Minako-sensei was invited yet again as a teacher and insisted on bringing her best student.” He recalled with a smile. “I was so scared I wouldn’t be able to for a while though because my parents worried I’d present. However, they listened to my teacher and gave in.”

“But then you did?”

Yuri shrugged. “A whole week after I got home, but yeah.”

“Interesting…to think you picked my introduction letter after of all that, huh?”

“Hai.” Yuri put a few slices of peppers on his plate. “You know, speaking of intros, as a Diamond, maybe you can illuminate something for me?”

Victor finished off a baby carrot and swallowed. “Oh?”

“Did, or do, you have friends who didn’t have to go through what we did? I mean, I’m curious if the selection process is different for Pearls of a working or lower class. Where names, money or titles aren't an issue."

“I see.” Victor scratched under his chin. “Unfortunately, I can’t say much as life on the rink is rather isolating when said and done. Didn't really hang out with many others sadly.”

“O-Oh. Okay. Well, I thought I’d at least ask.”

The Russian shrugged. “Understandable. I will say this though my parents’ have friends who court similarly to how we did. Mama remarked how it wasn’t as formal, but yeah.”

“I see.”

“Hmhmm, oh, and if you need another Pearl to talk to, I’m sure Mama would love to help.”

Yuri smiled. “Sounds good.”

Victor scooted over and draped an arm over his Pearl’s shoulders. “Say, for real, we have time tomorrow to pack too. How much longer?”

Yuri pecked Victor’s cheek. “Let’s finish eating and work for one more hour before can call it a day.”

“Oh thank God.”

An alarm went off almost exactly an hour later.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Did you seriously set your phone?”

“Yep!” Victor held open his arms wide with another heart-like smile. “Now come here, darling!”

“Eep!” The Pearl darted to the bathroom and quickly shut the door.

Victor twisted the knob. “Yu~ri~!” He next heard a giggle from the other side. “Yu~ri~! You’re being mean!” He then heard the water starting to run. “Oi! Don’t have a bath without me!”

“Goofball, I’m getting a bath drawn for the both of us!”

“You locked the door!”

“And? You were going to tackle me again!”

“…Touché,” Victor mumbled.

“Ah ha! Heh heh.”

Victor twisted the old knob. “Yur~i!”

“How about you hold your horses for like a few. I’m not going anywhere, obviously.”

“I’ll order from the kitchen if you don’t let me in!”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“I will.”

“No,” Yuri warned.

Victor started to walk back with a mischievous smirk. “I’m going~”

Yuri unlocked the door. “Oh hell no-”

The Diamond bolted forward, pushed the door a little with his right hand to slip inside only to, immediately, push it closed with the same hand and fist pump with his left, into the air. “Ah ha!”

Yuri facepalmed and chuckled at Victor’s antics. “And here you are.”

“Yup!” Victor remained posing as a victor as it were.

“Aw…and here I was thinking I would break out a few candles…” The Pearl feigned a sigh.

Victor blinked with a blank look and returned his raised arm to his side. “Eh?”

Yuri looked at the floor and folded his arms with a disappointed expression. “And here I was going to turn on the-”

Victor promptly left the bathroom, leaving Yuri to slap a hand over his mouth and sniggered.  
\----

“Better?” Yuri asked with a grin.

Victor closed the bathroom door fifteen minutes later. “This kind of thing…I think most would assume a Diamond would do for his Pearl,” he remarked softly. “This is very thoughtful.”

Yuri lazily swirled the sudsy water with his left hand. “I had this planned as a bit of a thank you for helping me today.”

“Is that so?” Victor replied as walked towards the tub, taking in the sight of an eclectic display of collectible candles which decorated the counter surfaces as a soothing piano filled the small, dimly-lit space. “Where did you get all these?”

“I like candles as they as they are practical and don’t just sit around collecting dust. They have a purpose. So my family regularly gave me one as a present or just because. I literally have a box behind the tub.”

A silver brow rose. “Wow…did I just hear you compare yourself to one?”

“Heh. I guess can see that, though I didn’t mean to.” Yuri shrugged with a smile and swam forward to offer a hand. “Going to come in?”

“Going to- Yuri, don’t make this an early night by acting cute.”

“With these looks, I’m not acting.” Yuri winked with a cheeky grin before letting out a chuckle when Victor started to pull off his shirt.

Yuri tilted his head to the side moments later. “Damn.” He slapped a hand over his mouth.

The naked Diamond chuckled and threw a leg over the tub wall. “Glad you approve…oh yeah…this water is perfect. I am so gonna miss this tub.”

“We could get one like this at your place, right?”

“In a condo? Heh, keep dreaming.”

“Why do you live in an apartment?”

“Closer to the rink. Typical living choice actually in Saint Petersburg.”

“Ah.”

Victor washed under his arms and torso. “It’s a nice condo, don’t get me wrong, but it's not exactly sitting at the lap of luxury compared to what you’re used to.”

Yuri snorted. “It’ll be new. I will never complain.”

“Heh. I figured. Oh, and I pro~bably should mention my sister is currently pet sitting…”

“Eh? You do?”

“Da. A poodle. Makkachin is her name.” Victor looked to the side. “Don’t know why I didn’t mention it, thinking back.”

“That’s all right, I bet she’s a good girl.” Yuri next shook his head. “I never got a pet. It didn’t seem right to keep one considering.”

“I see.”

“Can you tell me about her?”

Victor took a step forward in the large tub with a smile. “How about over dinner?”

“O-Oh, sure, um, I ordered ahead by the way.”

“Ah, I figured your lunch order was going a little long. What did you get?”

“Pork dumplings and sushi. Oh and sake. It will be a here around seven.”

Victor slid his hands around Yuri’s waist. “So…two hours or so...”

Yuri looked up into Victor’s shadowy face as he slid his arms around his Diamond’s neck. “Hai.”

“Perfect.”

Yuri nearly gasped as Victor wasted no time pulling them flush together the moment their lips met. He dug his fingers into the silver hair and right shoulder as they stood in the middle of the tub nearly hip high in steamy water.

Victor pressed deeply, relentlessly, slipping his tongue inside the small, warm mouth for good measure.

“Phwa~!” Yuri pulled back and was already wheezing. “I -cough, cough- didn’t order myself for a meal!”

“Aw~” Victor slid his hands down over Yuri’s round ass. “I thought my mini katsudon was here.” He squeezed.

Yuri gasped and lightly punched his Diamond’s shoulder. “God, you’re corny.”

Victor kissed his cheek and took his Pearl’s chin. “Don’t see you complainin’, only blushin’.”

“Oh shush,” Yuri replied, took the sides of Victor’s face, and pulled forward.

Victor wrapped his arms tightly around the lithe waist and slowly lowered into the water.

Yuri followed suit and, eventually, the two had the warm water up, about, to their shoulders as their deep kiss continued on their knees.

“Ah~!” The Pearl tore away with a gasp yet clung, the best he could, to Victor's slippery body. 

The Diamond relished in the sound after he started to run a few fingers of his right hand up and down, to tease, Yuri’s member.

“Ngn…I don’t…get water…dirty yet.”

Victor lightly stroked as Yuri spoke into the curve of his neck. “Then…turn around?” He squeezed Yuri’s butt with his left. “If you want, we can keep it in here.”

Yuri jolted again, splashing the water, but slowly, wordlessly, turned around.

Victor followed Yuri over to the edge of the tub, however, his Pearl took a bottle of shampoo from where it was on the tiled lip and faced him again.

“A-Ano…I’d…like to wash us first.”

Victor struggled to not activate his ‘Must-Hug’ mode as the candlelight hit those big eyes just right.

Yuri sharply brought his head back. “Did…did you just squeal a little?”

The skater froze for a split second. “Eh~ yeah?” He replied quietly and then grinned. “You look so effin’ cute.”

Yuri pursed his lips but a smidge and returned the bottle to the ledge before he ran a hand through his wet, midnight, locks as he stood up. “Ano, does this look like I want to be treated as though I’m ‘cute’?”

Blue eyes flashed wide to the flipped switch in behavior.

Victor shook his head in disbelief. “W-Wow. Wash or fuck. Pick one.”

Yuri looked down and snorted, and then started to snicker before Victor joined in, their laughter filling the room.  
\----

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and your support! As always, I would love feedback and please share!  
-Wanted to explore what its like to transition into such a role that marks you for life.  
-Victor isn’t considered the “Ideal” Diamond physically but, dammit, personality matters more. XD  
-If you like this story so far I invite you to consider checking out my other YOI fanfics too.  



	11. Around My Neck

The headboard thumped against the wall behind Victor’s back, the mattress slightly creaked under a seated pair in the darkened bedroom. The window opened wide for air to create goosebumps across their blushes, somewhere a clock was silently turning one in the morning.

Yuri pushed his heels into the mattress at the same time leaned back to Victor’s frame behind him, rising slightly off the mattress as pleasure coiled and flustered and twisted inside him, pushing to want more of everything.

“Pull…ah…” Yuri shivered.

Over the soft, desperate, plea from kiss-swollen lips, a buzzing whir continued.

Yuri wrapped his right arm around Victor’s neck, holding his ass off the bed with slight strain as his fingers tried to hold onto the back silver hairs.

A smile fell across Victor’s lips when Yuri arched against his chest. He slid his hands down the sides of his Pearl’s torso, feeling every rib, all the way down to the narrow hips.

“Oh Gah! Ngn!” Yuri tilted his head back to rest on Victor’s shoulder. “Ngn, ‘lease…” he pleaded again, an earnest whisper into his Diamond’s ear. “Re’ove...it- ah,”

Victor slid his right hand around Yuri’s hipbone, around the lean thigh, to settle between his Pearl’s legs, finally touching the toy working Yuri’s ring of muscle to a loosened mess.

“This?”

Yuri pinched his already closed eyes tightly. “H-Hai…An!” His breath hitched as the lubed device was slowly pulled out.

Victor turned off and set the toy aside before he took and turned his Pearl’s chin to kiss those parted lips and slip the tip of his tongue to dance inside.

“Mm!” Yuri jolted only to melt when the tongue met his. The deep, needy, kiss left his fuzzy mind to float to only feeling while his husband’s warm hands gently caressed his chest up and down.

“Phwa.” Yuri pulled back for air and studied Victor’s face for a quiet moment while slowly took back his arm from around his Diamond’s neck.

Victor took Yuri’s right wrist and kissed the back of his Pearl’s hand as he felt Yuri adjust his legs. He let Yuri go and watched in silence as his husband slid across the mattress into position between his spread legs. The Russian let out a low hum of satisfaction when he saw Yuri become still on his knees and forearms and reached for the bottle of lube nearby. 

“Mnn~ ‘lease…’lease?” Yuri mumbled impatiently.

“Shh~ I'll be there…”

Once prepared, Victor set the bottle aside and moved to his knees and settled his hands around his Pearl’s hips.

Yuri allowed his drunken, unashamed, moans fill the room as he felt himself stretch around his husband entering inside, the tug almost too much.

“Bozhe. Detka ... moye serdtse. Tvoye,” (1) Victor proclaimed between the snapping of his hips.

“Hgn, hgn, ah, hgn…m’re,” Yuri babbled, rolling his eyes to the back of his head as he gripped the sheets, arching his back into a pretty curve.

Victor leaned over Yuri’s form, propping himself with his arms before he spoke close to his Pearl’s ear.

“Touch?”

Yuri moved his left hand to wrap around his leaking member and started to stroke his sensitive flesh in time to the hard thrusts.

“Y’ri…with me?”

“H-Hai-!” Yuri stammered just before his breath hitched.

Crashing into a joint release, Yuri stuttered incoherently before a long, blissful, groan fell from his lips.

“Yu…ri,” Victor panted and watched his husband slide flat onto his stomach, extending his ivory legs underneath his knelt stance. “Yuri?”

“…Hai?” Came a soft reply.

“Turn over?”

“Hrm…Help?”

Victor assisted his love onto his back, slid his hands under Yuri’s knees, and lifted. “Would…be okay?”

Yuri nodded, his member still at attention over his abs, and reached for his Diamond. “Hai.”

Victor gradually pushed Yuri’s knees and legs back until he could lower himself enough to cover his Pearl’s lips with his.

“Again?”

“Hai. Please.”

Victor rose back up, took Yuri’s hips again, and slid inside with ease.

Yuri held onto the backs of his knees as he keened to each kiss and moaned to each thrust which sent him closer the moon.

“Phwa!” Yuri threw back his head. “Ahngod! V-Vitya~hn!” He cried as he came nearly dry but felt his Diamond spill inside.

Victor half collapsed into Yuri’s arms, nuzzling the crook of his husband’s neck as he caught his breath. “A-Amazin’…ugh…” He let all his muscles relax with a groan.

“…V-V…” Yuri mumbled after several moments. “Heavy..."

Victor nodded and slowly moved to sit back on his calves before wiping off the sheen of sweat across his brow. 

Yuri felt his eyes grow heavy but longingly reached for his Diamond once again. “Help?”

“Da.” Victor leaned forward to assist his Pearl in sitting up, only to have Yuri wrap his arms around his neck along the way.

“Y-Yuri?”

The sleepy Pearl adjusted until he was on his knees right over Victor’s lap. However, his head fell forward to Victor’s shoulder the next moment.

The Russian jolted in surprise, blinking away the last of his tipsy buzz of the night. “Whoa, Yuri…you okay?”

Yuri hummed a yes.

_‘Yeah right.’_ Victor thought.

“B-Babe? Hun, love, its been…fuck…several?” He shook his head, not knowing exactly. “Tired?”

Yuri lifted his head only to dependably rest it his forehead against the Russian’s. “M-More~” he drawled with pouted lips and droopy eyes.

“Didn’t you hear me?” Victor inquired and stopped Yuri from lowering his hips, lifting up, under his Pearl’s arms.

Yuri whimpered and started to peck all over Victor’s face with kisses before settling with a nibble on his Diamond’s right earlobe. Meanwhile, the Pearl placed his hands on Victor’s elbows, however, weakly pressed down.

“Nnn~ ‘ot ‘nough.”

_‘Not enough? Really?'_

“Honey…” Victor took Yuri’s chin, locked eyes with those glossed over depths, and gave his Pearl another kiss. He slid his right arm around the lithe waist and placed his left hand on the back of Yuri’s head, careful to not brush against the bond bite. He raised to his knees at the same time twisted to his left before lowering his relaxed Pearl to rest his raven head on the pillow.

“Now then,” Victor whispered with a final peck, “sleep?”

Heavy-lidded eyes finally closed after a moment and Yuri let out a long yawn. “Nnngn~ I dun wanna mo~ve…,” he drawled.

Victor chuckled. “Good. Sleep then,” he whispered as he brushed the black bangs aside.

“I st’le you…” the Pearl mumbled, weakly giggling, as though he had already entered his dream space.

Victor pulled the blankets over the both of them. “Don’t worry, birthday boy. I’ll be right here.”

Yuri replied with a yawn and turned to his side to nuzzle in close to Victor’s chest.

“Heh, I love you." Victor kissed the raven crown and watched his Yuri fall sound asleep.  
\---

“All the phone calls, okay, bro?” Mari sniffed.

“Of course,” Yuri replied, returning his sibling’s late night hug. He then turned to his parents who stepped forward to hug him together.

“Call when you land in Russia, Yu-chan,” Mrs. Katsuki requested. “The rest of your things should arrive there within the week.”

Yuri gave a nod with a smile. “Hai. Of course, I will.”

Toshiya took a step back. “Like your sister said, plenty of calls, okay?”

“Heh, hai, I will, otousan. I will.”

“Have everything?” Hiroko asked. “Phone? Wallet? Passport?”

“Hai, plenty of rubles too,” Yuri replied.

Hiroko pulled her son into another hug.

“O-Okaasan?” The Pearl choked, holding back his tears.

“I know, I know, we’re in the hotel lobby, people can see, and you need to get going and all, but I…”

“All the hugs!” Victor set down his carry-on and suitcase and latched on.

“V-Vitya- fath- Mar- Gu~ys!” Yuri cried, half-heartedly protesting as too-much-love goes before his eye caught the headlights behind him.

“Ah…looks like the taxi is here,” the Katsuki son announced softly. “At least it could be.”

His family slowly let everyone go before Victor picked back up his bag.

“Ready, Yuri?”

The Pearl gave Victor his backpack, carry-on, of a few days worth of clothing and personal items. “Hai, go ahead though, I’ll be right there.”

“Sure.”

Yuri watched Victor a bit to verify it was their taxi, turned around with an exhale, and deeply bowed to his family. “Doumo arigatou gozaimasu.” He stood up with tears threatening to fall as he smiled. “Ittekimasu.”(2)  
\---

The maze that was the Hong Kong airport was daunting enough, however, Yuri squeezed Victor’s gloved hand anytime he felt a bit nervous as they made their way to the terminal.

“I’m glad we took an early flight.”

The Diamond squeezed back. “Me too, less chance of attention with a red-eye.”

“Are you texting your family?”

“Da, Mama is especially excited. Letting her know we are to board soon.”

Yuri smiled. “I hope they-”

“Oi. Don’t say ‘like me’ or I’ll pounce you.”

“Heh heh. Fine- ack!”

Victor pulled Yuri forward by the arm, let go, and quickly gave his Pearl a tight, one-arm hug around the shoulders as he finished his text.

“Quit being cute, we’re in public,” Victor whispered and hastily pecked Yuri’s head.

The Pearl lightly snorted. “Keep that up and I might as well steal your beanie hat and glasses you call a disguise.”

Victor hit send, slipped his phone into his pocket, and pushed up his borrowed, half-blue frames. “Your mother’s idea at the hotel, love.”

“True, but it was either those or sunglasses and those would’ve been worse.”

“She told me these used to be yours and thought they would be useful.”

Yuri shook his head and smiled. “Hai…of all the things…I’ve worn contacts since I presented and she decides to keep those? Heh.”

“There could be worse things I’m sure.”

“Meh, I suppose…you do pull them off though, I have to say.”

“Da? Maybe I should get a pair down the line.”

“Eh?” Yuri raised an eyebrow and then chuckled, raising his left hand to his lips. “I’m sure there will be better styles when you’re an old man, heh, heh.”

Victor pouted. “Yuri~”

“Ah, they are announcing our flight.” Yuri stood up. “We should go.”

“On it.”

First class, the two mostly nodded through the flight attendant’s prep and caution speech half awake.

Yuri clasped Victor’s hand and stared out the window as sleep threatened to ruin his chance to see the start of his first airplane flight in years.

“Excited?” Victor whispered.”

Yuri nodded. “Can’t see much, but I don’t want to miss it.”

In silence, they watched the plane disembark.

“Ney, would you like a snack or a blanket?” Victor whispered ten minutes after take off.

The Pearl turned away from the window with a nod. “Both sound great. I packed a neck pillow in my bag too.”

“Same.” Victor stood up to fetch the items overhead and ordered two blankets with some cookies and water from the flight attendant who saw him stand.

Yuri stretched his legs. “I have a feeling jet lag is gonna be a pain…”

Victor had ditched the hat and glasses in his duffle and handed Yuri his pillow. “Da, jet lag will be, however, we will get over it at my condo before we visit my parents or anyone else.”

“Sounds good,” Yuri replied and put his pillow in position before leaning his chair back. “God, I’m tired…”

“Cookies then a nap, okay?” Victor returned to his seat. “It’s three-thirty in the morning and we will want to keep a regular as possible.”

“Okay,” Yuri agreed.

The chocolate chip cookies were warm on a plate and came with two bottles of water. The large fleece blankets came folded and was warm as well.

Yuri hummed contentedly with a mouthful and swallowed. “Yummy.”

“Oh, say, think where you’d like to go first. I’d like to show you around Saint Petersburg when we’re ready for it, but, for now, obviously, I figured it would be something to pass the time.”

Yuri nodded as he took a long sip of milk and swallowed.

“Sure.”

After a few more bites, sleep was begging them both.

“Set your phone for eight, okay?”

“Da will do.”  
\---

“Ah, looks like we are descending to land,” Victor translated the pilot’s announcement. “Anyway, as I was saying, I’d love to take you to the Grand Prix Final in December this year,” he nearly gushed with excitement. “I’ll get to show you what skating is all about in Barcelona.”

“Sure!" Yuri beamed. “Sounds great, did your student make it to the finals?”

“Da, Mama told me Plisetsky did.”

“Oh, that’s great! We definitely should go then,” Yuri replied and looked out the window when lights caught the corner of his eye. “Oh, wow.”

When the plane landed, Victor and Yuri exited the terminal to pick up Victor’s suitcase both happy yet exhausted from the long flight.

Victor firmly held Yuri’s hand. “Stay close…I see reporters.”

“I see some trying to wave at you too.”

Victor broke out his sunglasses. “Just keep moving. My father should’ve sent a car to pick us up.”

“Wouldn’t the man holding up his sign saying ‘Nikiforov’ kill our cover?”

“Probably why the media descended. However, not much choice for a quick exit," Victor sighed. "I bet reporters wanted an early glimpse of my new spouse.”

Yuri snorted. “I’m hardly fit for that.”

“Ha, they don’t care if you’re wearing crocs or Coco Chanel. They want a story but we’re not giving them one.”

Yuri pulled out a paper half-mask from his coat pocket. “Time to break out this then.”

“Good idea. Oh, God, I see fans with signs too. Jeez, some things never change,” Victor whispered and pushed open the first of two glass doors. 

The cameras started to flash.

Victor offered his right arm like a gentleman. “Hold your breath if you need to. This will be quick.”

Yuri had pulled up the air-filtering mask before the first door and latched his arm around Victor’s elbow. “Hai.”

Victor opened the second door and made a beeline for the chauffeur dead ahead.

“Nikiforov!” Victor kept his eyes on the target.

“Newlyweds!” Victor ignored their call.

“Over here!” Victor kept going forward.

“Fucking slut!” An angry voice cried.

_'What?!'_ Victor's alarm went off.

“AH~!”

Victor halted to Yuri’s cry.

And the screaming began.  
\---

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and your support!  
-Had to ballpark when they would land. Sorry if it's not accurate.  
-Translations: 1) God. Baby…my heart. Is yours.  
(2) Thank you very much! I am off.


	12. On My Hand

“Ah~~!” Yuri wailed.

“Too close!” Toshiya shouted over his son’s voice. “It’s only been a week since coming home!”

“I know! But you must leave!”

“Relatives are on their way, Hiroko, but re-block this room immediately! Many of the staff have started to lose their minds!”

“Leave too, please!” Mrs. Katsuki insisted as she pushed her spouse out the door. “Your angry scent will only upset Yuri more and we don’t need that.”

“Why me~?!” A near delirious boy cried out.

Hiroko closed the door right behind her husband, grabbed a spray can of scent blocker to fill the air in a bathroom on the first floor.

“Okaasan!”

The mother with bags under her eyes rushed to her writhing son’s side and took a seat on a stool next to a tub of cold water and ice cubes. “I’m here, I’m here,” she soothed quietly, “shh~”

“I’m hot! I’ve turned hot!” The preteen sobbed, gripping his mother’s hand. “I dun wanna be a stupid Pearl!”

“Hush!” His mother chided sternly.

“Bu –hic- But!” Yuri blubbered and bit his bottom lip.

She shook her head. “No one is stupid. We all have value,” she reminded. “No one will look at you as stupid.”

“Pearls aren’t _boys!_ ” Yuri screamed and threw back his head in painful anguish. “I-I don’t want to be left in the dark!” He took back his hand and started to make the water splash to the floor.

“Yuri! Yuri, stop!”

“It hurts!” The transitioning child shouted. “It burns!”

The Katsuki son started to thrash and splash futilely against the pain akin to the searing of branding.

“It will end- stop!”

Hiroko tried to hold down her son’s arms but Yuri tore away and kept striking his stomach between clawing at his chest as though it would dispel the tormenting heat under his skin.

“Yuri, endure!” She shouted her order. “Stop! You’ll injure yourself!”

“I want to dance!” Her child wailed after his fading dreams. “And visit, Vi-!”

He instantly froze, snapped, and next cradled his head in both of his hands.

“Vi? Visit who?” Hiroko panted.

“Ano…” Yuri groaned as he weakly swayed his head side to side. The memory of blue eyes gradually burned as though lit paper, dissolved into nothing within his feverish mind. “V-hic-…” it was then the awful burn within finally started to gradually decline, “V…” with it, Yuri’s shoulders eventually finally relaxed. “Very hot…” he mumbled, still holding his head as he softly cried. “G-Gomen,” he apologized after a couple moments, his face red with shame.

“Oh, honey… it’s okay.” Hiroko took her son’s right hand again. “I’m here…I’m here…”

“I-I…okaasa~n” her son whimpered as though far younger than eleven, followed by a choked sob and a sniff before he finally raised his head again. “Okaasan…why me?”

His mother exhaled and wiped her brow with the back of her hand as she returned to her seat. “You are always special,” she whispered. “Heaven must have a plan…your mind and body are simply readjusting,” she soothed the best she could with a shaky voice, patting a cool washcloth over her son’s forehead.

“H-How much longer?” Yuri stammered with frightened eyes. “H-How many…m-more times…?”

 _‘Too many cycles.’_ Mrs. Katsuki thought.

“It will be over soon, love, and you can have all the katsudon you want. I promise you…it will all work out.”  
\---

“Fucking slut!”

A blur of a turning cameraman. Screaming. Sirens. Shouting.

“Victor Nikiforov should’ve kept skating! Stupid Pearls! Fucking sluts, the lot of them!” A fan angrily shouted. 

The spiteful words scrolled across the bottom of the T.V. screen in multiple languages as the captured video for the report currently focused on the shouting girl being pulled back by airport security into their car. Once she was inside, the focus changed to a Diamond, reported Victor Nikiforov, protectively holding a doubled over youth, reported Pearl of Hasetsu, around his shoulders on the ground. The focus next changed to the crowd of fans being dispersed from the scene by security and police and, finally, to watch the same youth and Diamond being rushed to the arrived ambulance.  
The footage cut-off there, switching back to the news reporter.

“Papa, it’s on every channel. Turn it off.”

“Sure, son.” Mr. Nikiforov picked up the remote and turned the muted television off.

**-Beep…Beep-**

“…V-Vitya?”

“Da~ Mama?”

**-Beep…Beep-**

Lean arms slid around Victor’s neck from behind as he sat in a chair.

Anya kissed her son’s silver crown as tears fell down her cheeks. “I am terribly sorry. We will do whatever we can to get justice,” she whispered.

Victor shook his head and kept looking forward. “No, Mama, focus on your skaters,” he muttered as he patted her arm appreciatively. “Yakov will need your support as he gets the team ready for the GPF.”

“Good lad, but, that’s not stopping me from choking a bitch-”

“Enough!” Anya hissed with a puffy face, standing right back up again. “Not okay. The media had hounded the rink, you and I had to turn off our phones, and they are sure to try to come here so we don’t need your empty threats.”

**-Beep…Beep-**

“Ahem…um, Mama and I will leave you two alone,” Papa offered quietly. “Call us when you’re ready.”

Victor nodded. “Thank you…”

His father escorted himself and his wife outside in silence.

**-Beep…Beep-**

Victor exhaled through his nose, leaned forward, quickly took his sleeping Pearl’s right hand into both of his own, kissed it while closing his eyes, and brought their hands to his forehead, resting his elbows on his thighs.

“Yuri…I’m sorry,” his voice cracked and he pinched his eyes tightly. “I am so sorry…”

**-Beep…Beep-**

**-Beep…Beep-**

“W-Why…can’t I see?”

Victor opened his eyes as he looked up with a start…but bowed his head, giving no words.

Yuri raised his left hand to the left side of his face. “What…happened?” He groggily asked.

Victor cleared his throat. “You, um…passed out from the pain by the time the ambulance got to the airport.”

A tear rolled down the right side of Yuri’s face as he looked to Victor over his shoulder.

Victor swallowed thickly, “Y-Yuri, I…”

“I heard…a girl scream at me…” the Pearl recalled as he slid his hand over the dressings, “and then felt a small splash…then burning…”

Victor let out a shaky exhale. “You were in a lot of pain…”

“I-It was acid…wasn’t it?”

The vital numbers for the heart spiked a few.

The Diamond gripped Yuri’s hand in his. “I know being hooked up in here sounds like you were caught in a fire, but they wanted to monitor your vitals due to your history of panic attacks and give you pain meds.”

“So it’s not a third-degree burn then…”

Victor shook his head. “I can’t believe your stay will be lengthy.”

“Oh…so I was right?”

Victor bowed his head to hide his anger. “…Da…reported ‘hypothetically stolen’ from the bitch’s workplace…” he muttered. “Papa already called his lawyers.”

**-Beep…Beep-**

“They knew we were coming….?” Yuri looked at the ceiling for a hot minute before looking back at the crown of the bowed head. “Did they find out online somehow?”

Victor studied his Pearl’s inquisitive expression for a moment, closed his eyes and shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, letting go of Yuri’s hand. “All I know is Mama was beside herself. She threw herself into my arms hours ago when the doctors were doing what they could to help you.” He brushed back his bangs. “She believes if she hadn’t posted about how excited she was to see us come home this afternoon on Facebook this wouldn’t have happened.” He shrugged again. “Though it's not like she gave an exact time or anything, I still don’t get it.”

“I see…” Yuri frowned. “Are you okay?”

Victor furrowed his brow. “A-Am I- Yuri, you’re the one who has a second-degree burn.”

“Hai, but I’m not going to be mad at your mother for something she clearly didn’t do.”

Victor quickly wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eye. “I know you won’t…and I’m not either.”

“Okay then, just making sure.” The injured Pearl rolled to his side. “Ano…did the media have a hay day?”

Victor snorted and folded his arms as he nodded, looking off to the side. “Plan on a book tour,” he replied sarcastically.

Yuri flinched. “That bad?”

“Da.”

“I-I see…uh, how did my family…”

Victor froze and looked at the floor. “Your family has called almost hourly for updates...I’m sure they’d like to speak with you as soon as you feel up to it.”

Yuri nodded. “Hai. I’m sure sooner the better for their nerves.”

“Yeah…”

“H-Hey? I’m sure they know it’s not your fault either.” Yuri reached out to his Diamond with his right hand.

Victor stood up, ignoring Yuri’s attempt to touch him, keeping his eyes on the floor as he made his way to his hung up coat by the door. “I am sure they don’t,” he replied, “but I, naturally, certainly got an ear full all day.”

_‘Naturally?’_

“But I’m sure-”

“It’s fine,” Victor interrupted. “Here, I’ll set up the Facetime app for you and leave you guys to talk. I need to speak with my parents.”

Yuri slid up the best he could in his reclined bed. “O-Okay, you think I should visit with your parents next?”

Victor handed Yuri his phone that was primed to start a call when his Pearl was ready to press the button. “Only if you feel up for it later.”

Yuri studied his Diamond’s irritable expression. “Are you okay?”

“Da, sorry, just tired. Going to get us a few snacks too.”

Yuri nodded. “Sounds good.”  
\---

“Vitya…why did you leave your Pearl alone?” Anya asked.

A can of Starbucks coffee was vended to the bottom of the machine.

“Just giving him time with his family.” Victor opened the can and took a sip before moving onto vending some candy bars for later. “Has the media tracked us here?”

“Oh they’ve made camp to later snag a remark or comment from Papa or myself I’m sure, but that’s not the point. You’re Yuri’s family too, you should be there.”

“Mama I really don’t want to split hairs right now.”

“Your Pearl is hurting-”

“That’s the thing, Mama,” Victor muttered as he dispensed more change. “He isn’t. He’s taking this all too calmly.”

“Oh…and you hadn’t…”

Victor dropped his shoulders. “Mama…” He pressed a few letters and numbers

“Saying how I see it is all. Mothers do that…am I right though?”

Four treats fell to the bottom one by one before Victor bent over to pick them up.

“Victor…?”

The young Diamond stood back up and started to leave. “I’m going to go back and see if he’s done.”

“Vitya. Stop.”

“Papa, you too?” Victor turned around.

Mr. Nikiforov placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “If you’re angry I’d rather you vent to us.”

Victor plastered a smile on his face. “I’m fine… Mama is right, I should just get back. Plus, if he’s up for it, will you two stop by?”

The older Diamond nodded. “Of course.”

“Thank you. I hope you can soon.” Victor turned around and the smile was gone.  
\---

Left alone in his room, Yuri stared at the phone for a long while, bracing himself for his family’s reaction.

The phone rang and Hiroko was the first face Yuri saw. Face puffy with blood-shot eyes full of worry.

“Yuri! Oh, Yu-chan! I’m so glad you called!”

Two more faces crowded the screen.

“Here, let me hold it up,” Mari offered her longer arm. “Hey, bro.”

Yuri waved. “Hello…not the best start, huh?” He touched his dressings.

“Sweetie, do we need to come visit?” Hiroko asked. “How bad is it?”

“Just my face it would seem. I’m just on the mend right now so it would be boring if you did, heh.”

“Yuri, the attack story has become international,” Mari remarked. “How are you holding up?”

“I figured it would, considering Victor was involved, but it’s just a part of my face.”

The family went quiet.

“Ano…you three okay?” Yuri asked.

“S-Sorry, bro, I think we thought you’d be more…” she shook her head. “Never mind.”

“Was I really that shallow?”

“No.” Toshiya shook his head. “But you are a sensitive person.”

“Oh…I understand, but don’t look at me with pity when the bandages come off.”

“Of course we won’t,” Hiroko promised. “Just know we support you, love, okay?”

Yuri gripped the sheets his left hand. “Thank you guys. I’m sure you’re exhausted so I’ll let you go for now, all right?”

“Hai, t-t-y-l bro,” Mari replied.

“Bye, Yu-chan,” Hiroko added.

“Tell Victor hello for us,” Toshiya requested. “He’s been so worried.”

“I understand and will do. Bye.”

“Bye!”

Yuri hung up the call and set the phone down.

**-Beep…Beep-**

Yuri placed his left hand over his face.

 _‘If he’s worried…why wouldn’t he let me hold his hand?’_  
\---

“So…what do you think?”

Yuri leaned back on the couch. “Of home? I think it’s great of what I’ve seen so far, but are you going to show me around after we’re doing eating lunch?”

Victor nodded as he swallowed a sip of water. “Of course.”

Yuri reached for his Diamond’s forearm. “Hey, how about w-”

Victor, however, abruptly stood up and quickly took their plates. “Desert?” He asked, heading towards the kitchen.

Yuri watched Victor go and set the plates down on the counter.

“Vitya.” The Pearl stood up and faced the kitchen.

“Da?”

“Look at me.”

Yuri watched blue eyes look up only to quickly avert anywhere but straight at him.

“What is it?”

“I’ve been trying to touch you, your hand or arm, anything, and I feel brushed off.”

A silver brow rose. “Er…sorry I’m not in a to-be-touched mood?”

Yuri folded his arms and pursed his lips. “For three days? Counting ever since you left me to talk to my family alone?”

The Pearl was greeted with silence. Yuri pursed his lips and folded his arms.

“Plus, Mr. Hugs, I’m not buying it.”

Victor exhaled through his nose and walked forward.

Yuri remained silent.

“Three days ago…the world was watching my horror that is still on replay on the nightly news…”

Yuri bit his lip, knowing that couldn’t be it.

“I braced for it, extremely worried how distraught you’d be when you woke up. I was furious towards that bitch who injured you, but I couldn’t implicate us further. Not like I could go on a manhunt and get away with it anyway.” Victor stopped and stood right before his husband and lowered his gaze to the floor. “And yet, you weren’t beside yourself. You weren’t angry with anyone or concerned if I’d look at you differently-”

“You have tho…” Yuri interrupted softly and took Victor’s hands. “And it's hurt.”

“It’s just…” Victor looked at the coffee table. “I was and felt weak ever since. I had let my guard down and I still feel I could’ve prevented this somehow. I still feel nothing but shortcomings while you were and have been everything I ought to have been...so…even today, I don't deserve to look at you, to be honest.” 

The Pearl took back and raised his right hand. “If I recall correctly…I was your partner…”

Victor nodded, looking at Yuri’s ring. “Da. You are.”

“Then…can I not be strong for us too?” Yuri tilted his head to the side searching for Victor’s eyes. “My recovery, the whole pressing charges and the trial…”  
Victor finally looked into Yuri’s face.

“I will still need you…and always.”

“...I…”

“I will always count on you.”

“…You’re right…”

After a long, quiet, moment, Victor brought the fingers of Yuri's right hand to his lips staring into his husband's face. “I’m sorry.”

Yuri gave a relieved smile and sigh. “I am too. I didn’t realize you were grieving in your own way. In fact, I wish I had told you this in the hospital”

Victor let go of Yuri’s hand. “Oh?”

Yuri touched his bandages. “I don’t, nor will I, have any regrets coming to Russia." He tilted his head slightly. "Our families, surely, don’t want us to regret either."

Blue eyes glossed over and Victor bowed his head.

“Vitya,” Yuri whispered as he watched the silver head lower to his shoulder. “You didn’t fail me.” He wrapped his arms around his husband and hugged extra tight. “You didn’t fail anyone.”

Victor embraced Yuri in turn as he buried his face into the crook of his Pearl’s neck.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I-I love you,” the Diamond replied with a shaky exhale as his tears fell.

“I know…say? Remember the Sochi program…”

“ _Sniff_ , what about it?”

“It also…helped me remember you.” Yuri grinned as Victor raised his head. “I’ll always feel lucky I had picked-”

The Pearl didn’t get to finish, his lips captured in a desperate kiss. Yuri quickly tasted the salt from tears and begun to weep for his husband’s regretful heart.

“W-We will be okay,” Yuri whispered. “P-Please stop cr-”

“I can’t you beautiful i-idiot.” Victor slid a hand around the back of Yuri’s head and pushed forward, crashing their lips together for many moments to make up.  
\----

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading and support!  
-Please no Spoilers in the Comments! :D -If you like what you see here I invite you to check out my other YOI fanfics on AO3. :D


	13. Wear

“Oh! Yuri! Over here! Mama wants photos in my Fairy King outfit for Parent’s Day!”

A short boy dressed in a blue leotard, white tights with matching dance shoes hustled down the hallway by himself. “Sure! I was hoping to find you before you left, Vicchan!”

Victor took Yuri’s hand and turned to his mother. “Mama, I’m ready!”

Mrs. Nikiforov, who had been occupied with speaking with another mother right quick, turned around. “O-Oh, you have a friend with you.”

“Da! This is-”

“Anya, take the boys’ picture quickly,” Mr. Nikiforov interrupted, “Vitya has to get backstage in minutes.”

“Da, da…say cheese boys!”

Victor wrapped his right arm around Yuri's shoulders as his mother got the camera ready and the two did peace signs. “Cheese!”

**-Click!-**

“Neh, neh, get this one too!”

“Oh, Heavens! Vitya! You’re too much,” Anya teased as her son kissed Yuri on the cheek.

Ba-dump. Impulsive on his part, Victor smiled, reveling in the joy expressing his feelings.  
Ba-dump. Swept away, Yuri nearly clutched the front of his shirt as he let out a small gasp.

“A-Ano…can we promise to visit someday?” A blushing Yuri whispered shyly as Victor pulled away.

“Of course,” the fourteen-year-old replied as Victor gave Yuri another quick hug. “Maybe dance together sometime.”

_‘Hmmm, I’d like that…’_ Yuri happily thought as he smiled.

“H-Hai,” the shorter dancer whispered as he slowly reached around to return the hug.

Anya tapped her son’s shoulder. “Come along, sweetie, your class is leaving.”

“Ah, okay,” Victor replied and took his mother’s offered hand.

“See you after the show, Yuri!” Victor waved goodbye as he and his mother started to go down the hall which bustled with other dancers and parents. “Good luck with the other elevens, maybe you can test into my age group next year!”

Yuri started to wave. “Hai! Good lu-!”

“Katsuki-chan!

The Japanese boy whipped around. “Eek! M-Minako-sensei, I’m-”

“Did you seriously sneak out again?”

“I-I had to say good-b-”

“No excuses!” The frazzled instructor exasperated. “You must join us in the green room, your mother is worried sick!”

“H-Hai!”  
\----

Taped up.  
It was a brave face.

Unraveled.  
_‘Can I still be?’_ Yuri thought, studying his bandaged reflection as he turned off the faucet after washing his hands.

Taped up.  
He could only heal.

Unraveled.  
_‘It’s not like I don’t know there will be scars.’_ Yuri reminded himself for the nth time as he exited the restroom. _‘Scars I can live with. I will not have regrets…I won’t…_

Yuri put his winter gloves back on and continued to walk forward until his hands reached the edge of a low wall.

“Good Height! Again!” An old man barked with encouragement beside him.

One jump after another spin and some footwork, Yuri continued to watch Victor in silence.

_‘This is his element…’_

“Staying warm?”

Yuri turned towards the gruff voice and acknowledged with a nod. “Hai, Feltsman-san.”

A stocky man with a black-brimmed hat and matching coat nodded back. “First time seeing Vitya skate?” He folded his arms.

Yuri nodded. “He’s wonderful.”

“Total natural, your Diamond. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen him cut loose. I think ice skating as exercise will be good for him.”

“Do you think he will make a comeback?”

“Now?” Mr. Fetsman shook his head. “That road may never come, but I am an old man. I gave up on my grit a long time ago. Thing is -Plisetsky, again! Ahem, the thing is, Victor is already in his late twenties. He would be better off establishing himself as a full-time coach, under me for a time.”

Yuri nodded. “I see…so that’s old for a career?”

“It would be entirely up to him for another short run. However,” the coach looked to Yuri, “he has you too now.”

Yuri looked back over the ice in time to see Victor run through some relaxed footwork for fun.

“Feltsman-san…I’d have him go back if I could.”

“It's not to guilt you, it's just the facts. Like I said, I’m old so I am inclined to say I doubt it will happen after such a long absence.”

“I-I see…”

The two continued to watch the Russian team in silence for a time.

Yuri’s smile grew. “Heh, Victor looks really happy though.”

“Da…I’m honestly glad to see him back, Katsuki.”

Yuri flinched a little. “Ano, I am his Pearl.”

The coach shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he looked over the ice. “And I’m a Russian old fart with my values. In short, it's my habit.”

Yuri turned to face the coach completely. “Pardon me, but that is not…my n-”

My Feltsman pulled out his phone, as Yuri spoke, tapped the screen and showed the Pearl an article headline. “I’m sure it’s different elsewhere, but this is Saint Petersburg.”

Yuri remained silent, staring at the translated bold letters.

**‘NIKIFOROV-KATSUKI: TRIAL SOON’**

“But, my whole family is involved too. I insist on my new name.”

“Hmph, hold it for your marriage’s sake, kiddo, but don’t expect the world to give you’re their understanding.”

“But can I not earn yours?” Yuri handed the phone back. “Besides, I’ve already learned a lesson in low tolerance over a month ago at the airport.”

The coach returned his phone to his pocket and exhaled a sigh. “Da…sorry…I’m sure you did. I will try, for Vitya's sake, but understand I don’t approve for religious reasons and many won’t.”

“Some Pearls don't have a choice, you know? My whole final selection ended up male…and I’m Japanese to boot.”

The old man merely shrugged. “Every action up to the ceremony is still up to the individual. If I was your father, I would have only given you female letters of introduction or not have you marry at all.”

“O-Oh…”

_‘Otousan…I owe you a hug…’_

“Oi, oi!” Victor slid to a sideways stop. “You two are talking more than observing. What’s up, Yakov?”

Yuri leaned over the wall holding up his arms. “Politics. You know, the fun stuff at five-thirty in the morning?”

Victor returned Yuri’s embrace. “Really? Did Yakov give you the homo-lecture too?”

“Eh? How did-”

“It was obvious since I was thirteen.”

“Humph, you were born with a sign over your head,” the coach grumbled.

Victor laughed, used to Yakov’s jabs, and kissed Yuri on the right cheek.

“Staying warm?”

“H-Hai…I’m glad I got us out of the house.”

“Me too. Sorry, again, about being stubborn earlier.”

“We were nervous. The press hasn’t really let up, but I'm glad we got out of the house."

“Can we come back tomorrow?” Victor asked.

Yuri lit up. “Sure, we can make this a thing. Between the drama and the press, I think this reprieve will be nice to have.” The Pearl then let Victor go to yawn. “That said, I might need a nap before the doctor’s appointment this afternoon.”

“Same for me too.” Victor turned to his coach. “So, Yakov, how am I doing?”

“I’ll lecture you till I’m blue in the face if you get me started.”

Victor laughed. “That bad, eh?”

“I expected you to be shaky after so long, but the fact you hadn’t fallen today is a bloody miracle.”

“Yep, there it is, I better stop you before you have a hernia,” Victor jabbed back.

“V-Vitya!” Mr. Feltsman protested. “Do you want to make a comeback or not?!”

Victor shrugged with a laugh and skated away.  
\---

“Why didn’t you give him a yes or no?” Yuri wondered aloud, taking off his scarf.

“Simple, I don’t know yet.”

Yuri handed Victor his coat after his Diamond shut the door to his condo. “The trial isn’t holding you back, is it?”

Victor shook his head and hung up their things. “The trial is a fiasco the media would love to milk forever so we can’t let that dictate our lives.”

“Then, what is it?”

Victor shrugged. “Guess I’m not ready to admit one way or the other yet.”

Yuri nodded. “I see-” he let out another yawn. “God, I’m sleepy. I’m surprised you’re not.”

“I’m running on fumes, trust me…” Victor took Yuri into his arms, settling his hands around Yuri's hips. “Say…I saw you retreat to the bathroom a number of times. Are you okay?”

Yuri nodded. “Once I actually had to use it, but the other times my face felt really itchy so I felt the need to make sure everything was okay.”

“Ah, guess it’s a good thing we’re getting this off today.”

Yuri nodded, placing his hands flat on Victor’s chest. “I am a bit nervous.”

Victor placed his forehead on Yuri’s. “I am too, but I’ll be right there.”

“I know…ready for that nap?”

The Diamond took Yuri’s hand. “God, yes, two hours at least…and away from all these flowers.”

Yuri followed Victor upstairs. "What, you don’t like getting bombarded with gifts almost every day? You? Mr. Famous Skater?”

“Not when gifts are taking up all the floor space."

“I'm surprised at you."

Victor opened the bedroom door. “Da, well, they're for you anyway, to get better soon, so you can decide…” he shook his head, “just saying it’s making my nose go crazy.”

Yuri chuckled as he walked inside, then he got back into bed. “We can take a quick video and post a formal thank you online. Then we can ditch the flowers.”

Victor collapsed onto the mattress and scooted over to spoon his Pearl from behind. “Whatever you’d like to do, but I like that idea though. I need my space back, heh.”

“Goofball.”  
\---

A foot tapped impatiently. “Yuri….”

“What?” The Pearl yawned.

“You didn’t sleep.”

“I rested, I did,” Yuri weakly protested softly, rubbing his right eye as the doctor came into the room followed by two others.

Yuri looked at the trio and looked at Victor. “Who are they?”

Victor spoke in Russian to those in the room and turned to his husband. “They’re here to document the extent of your injuries for the case and translate for you.”

The doctor came forward with paperwork to sign and left in Victor’s care to look over.

“Yuri? I’m going to take off the bandages, are you ready?” The translator spoke for the doctor's sake.

The Pearl nodded.

“The redness and swelling will go down over time while topical medicine will gradually help minimize the appearance, but there will be scar tissue.”

Yuri bit his lip for a moment and nodded again.

The doctor started to get to work and kept talking.

“To recap, we irrigated the skin free from the acid the best we could. As you know, the area injured was fortunately small, but the length of time the acid got to work was not favorable.”

Yuri felt his Diamond take his left hand.

“We remember,” Victor added in English, “please continue.”

The gauze dressing was taken off layer by layer until the camera started to snap photos.

Yuri closed his right eye as this happened and remained still.

Victor squeezed Yuri’s hand as the last bits of gauze were removed and felt his stomach drop just as the camera started, holding back his nausea with a thick swallow.

“Can you open please?”

Yuri did, slowly, before he let out a quick gasp. He sat up straighter on the examination table and started to turn his head between the doctor and Victor on his left a few times before his tears started to fall.

“We will give you some time and return in fifteen,” the translator spoke softly before the couple was left alone.

Yuri looked at the mirror on the door on his right and slid off the bed to walk over only to get pulled into Victor’s arms from behind.

“Let me look,” Yuri sniffed.

Victor shook his head. “Not if it will cause you a panic attack,” he warned.

The Pearl pulled on Victor’s hands. “Please let me go.”

Victor held tighter. “Yuri, I…”

The Katsuki son looked over his right shoulder. “Victor? I need you to be stronger than me.”

Victor frowned but resigned with a nod and exhaled through his nose. “You’re right...but let’s look together, okay?”

Three steps forward and their reflection was in view.

The scar was more of a smear resulting from the splash. Raw, red, skin appeared to cut through parts of the eyebrow, involve a part of the forehead, all of the left temple and a small portion of the cheek that was close to the ear.

They could minimize the appearance of such a scar in the future. Yuri knew it wasn't like either family couldn’t afford the procedure if it weren’t for the legal proceedings already bound to cover the possibility.

_‘I…can’t believe this…’_ Yuri thought as his bottom lip quivered.

A weeping, brown eye was looking straight ahead.

_‘No…I must keep it together...I must-’_

"Hic..."

A dead socket sat, never to behold anything again.

“Hic...I-I’m blind...” Yuri winced and bit his bottom lip. "W-What's worse...it's rather h-horrifying...nothing is there"

Victor swallowed thickly and held fast around Yuri’s waist. "It’s jarring to be sure, but much healing has yet to happen, Yuri, the doctor did warn us the redness will go down. This is just let it breathe and inspect progress thus far."

Yuri bowed his head and tried to tenderly cover his scar with his hand. "I... I can't look at it," he sniffed. "Nothing could've prepared me for this."

Victor remained silent and continued to hold his grieving Pearl.

"V-Vitya?" Yuri sniffed.

"Da?"

"D-Did...Did you know?"

Victor cleared his throat. “When you were sleeping…my parents and I were informed,” the Diamond quietly confessed. “I…couldn’t bring myself to tell you about the eye having received most of the hit.”

“Now that,” Yuri wiped his tears and turned around in Victor’s arms, “that hurts more.”

Victor barely looked at Yuri’s face until his Pearl framed the sides of his face.

“Look at me.”

Blue eyes did.

“Why?”

Broad shoulders fell. “I…don’t know…I had a justification, my whole family did, even my mother as a Pearl did, in wanting to explain later. We just…didn’t know how back then,” Victor looked at the floor. “I just…couldn’t.”

Yuri studied Victor’s forlorn face before he wrapped his arms around his Diamond’s neck. “Just. Promise me you won’t fall back to not looking at me again. Keep your eyes on me, okay?”

Victor clutched the back of Yuri’s shirt, returning the embrace, and kissed Yuri’s left temple. “Of course. I promise.”  
\---

**Video: Update and Big Thank You!**

“Hello! Katsuki Yuri here and welcome back to ‘Surviving in Strength’! I am happy to report after a few, long, months, justice was finally served over this weekend! Victor and I plan to celebrate and I’m also happy to share the healing goes well. Finally, my journey is seeing its end and I thank you, for your overwhelming support on my Channel.  
“To this day, Victor and I continue to feel immensely blessed by the support from our family, friends, and you.” He bowed his head in gratitude and looked back up.  
“Sometimes, it just takes knowing someone cares and I hope to facilitate paying it forward for the support I've received. Though I received my justice, I plan to continue to shed light on charities, their work, and share stories about those who also could use your support on their road to recovery.” Yuri lifted a piece of paper. “For today’s story…”

**101,000 Views**

**8,053 Subscribers**

\---

“Again?”

“Honey. Babe. Give me ten, please. Maybe let me get some cheese n’ crackers from our platter in here, I do not have your stamina,” Victor panted, draping his arm over his sweaty forehead.

“Heheheh, okay,” Yuri pecked Victor’s cheek and rolled onto his back to relax on the bed.

“Ney…?”

“Da?”

“Ano…not regretting, just saying. I am still kinda with your fans on you deciding to never make a skating comeback…”

Victor turned his head to his Pearl. “Yu~ri~ that totally is. We promised no regrets too.”

“Gomen…it’s just, you looked so happy.”

Victor shrugged and looked at the ceiling. “I’m fine as a coach, honest.” He rolled over to his side, right next to his Pearl. "I really am. How did the recording go for your new video?"

Yuri lit up. "Great! I got a few more subs and comments today too."

Victor grinned. “Perfect, I'm glad to see it's making you happy."

Yuri nodded.

"What would you like to do this afternoon? Want to shop?”

Yuri raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure? You haven’t been comfortable with heading out to many places still.”

Victor nodded. “Da... but I think I can manage to take my husband out on the town this time.”

The brown eye crinkled to Yuri’s smile as pulled out his eye patch a bit, only to let it snap back to his face. “Want to shop for more of these? Get some funky ones?”

“Heh, sure.” Victor pecked Yuri’s eye patch for the nth time that day. 

The Pearl giggled, stuck out his right arm, and tilted his hand up to where the golden band sparkled. “Plus, I owe somebody a ring.”

Victor smiled, kissed Yuri’s forehead. “Then let’s go.”

Yuri wrapped his right hand around Victor’s neck and pulled as he grinned. “Later. I love someone too much.”  
\----

**A/N:** Please No Spoilers in the Comments! :D  
-Our little Pearl became a You Tuber! ^__-  
-Thank you so much for reading and your support! Please share and I'd love some feedback!


	14. Purity

“For inflicting a major injury with acid which resulted in the loss of an eye and dermal disfigurement, we the jury find the defendant guilty.”

The judge of the proceedings nodded. “Very well, defendant and prosecution rise.”

Both parties followed the order in silence.

“I hereby sentence the guilty to pay the amount of two-hundred-thousand dollars in hospital bills and compensation. I must say this is a merciful amount to pay for the terrible damage caused this young man. If this amount cannot be paid it will be garnered from wages. Should you not be able to hold job it will be paid by the State, however, equivalent jail time will be determined at a later date. I call this case dismissed.”

Yuri looked up towards the high-vaulted ceiling. “Thank God…its over,” he whispered and turned around to embrace his relieved spouse, silently wishing the banister which separated the audience from the bench wasn’t there to separate them.

Cameras flashed as reporters cried out their questions, watching both the esteemed Nikiforov and Katsuki immediate families leave the courthouse.

“Victor! How do you two feel?”

“Mr. Nikiforov-Diamond, what will you do now? Will you finally return to the ice?”

Victor placed a hand on his Pearl’s shoulder. “We’re just glad justice was finally served. We hope to move on stronger than ever with the support of family and friends.”

“Yuri Katsuki! A comment how you feel too if you will please,” a different reporter requested.

The raven beauty shook his head and took Victor’s hand on his shoulder into his own. “Gomen, it’s Nikiforov. I’m Mr. Nikiforov-Pearl, his husband,” he corrected. “I don’t want to get any more political on this happy day, which is to say I am more than satisfied with the result of my case. I thank the public for their overwhelming support and hope they can show such to others, too, who currently struggle with getting justice today.” He bowed his head. “Thank you.”

Victor took the cue and escorted his spouse to the car.

More cameras flashed as the two families headed towards their awaiting taxis.

Yuri shut his door. “That grinds my gears,” he muttered. “Katsuki, really? After all that?”

Victor gave the location to the hotel Yuri’s family were staying and leaned back in his seat to put on his seatbelt. “I understand it bugs you, but let’s focus on one win at a time.”

Yuri exhaled through his nose and gave a nod. “You’re right…right, okay.” He looked at Victor’s hands. “Oh crap…” he muttered.

“What?”

“Oh~ shit.” Yuri covered his face with his right hand. “We never got around to getting you one.”

Victor followed Yuri’s finger pointing to his lap and looked at his empty hands.

“Oh, shit…”

“Hai.”

No ring.

“Maybe that’s why they were confused?” Yuri asked.

Victor shook his head. “They shouldn’t be that dense to figure it out though…”

The two groaned after a couple moments and let out a chuckle.

“Oops…” Yuri muttered with a grin and shook his head.

The ride back to the luxury hotel was but a fifteen-minute drive, but more reporters took even more of their time before they and their families could make it inside to start their private evening.

“Yu-chan!” Hiroko hugged her son the moment she could, having hardly been inside the reserved party room.

“Okaasan...I'm glad you were able to make it out in time for the verdict.”

Mari piled on, hugging her brother from behind. “Not our first choice for a reunion after three, long months, bro, but we missed you.”

“O-Okay you two, enough, heh, I’d don’t want to start-”

“Hugs!” Victor announced.

“Dammit…”

The group laughed and Yuri was left to flail and struggle not to cry while Victor’s parents also joined the massive group hug this time.  
\---

“Heh, you keep looking at it,” Yuri teased in a whisper. "I know we just got it but still."

Victor grinned and showed the back of his right hand to Yuri. “The band is shiny~ I can’t help it.”

Yuri raised his glass. “Says the one who won gold medals in their sleep heh, heh. Still though. I wish we had bought you a ring as soon as my family left." He took a sip of water and swallowed. "Hell, that was four days ago. I feel kinda bad.”

“Da~ well, it is what it is,” Victor replied with a shrug. “Shall we order a glass of wine?”

Yuri shook his head as he lowered his glass back to the table. “No thank you." He placed the back of his hands on his cheeks for a moment before he placed his palms on the sides of his neck. "I actually quite fine with water.”

“You sure?” Victor looked up from the wine menu and noticed Yuri’s cheeks sported a sudden, rosy, dusting. “You practically had a water bottle beside you all d- oh no..."

"What is it?" Yuri tilted his head, tugging at the knot of his tie absentmindedly.

"Shit," Victor whispered and leaned forward. "Yuri, when was your last one?”

Yuri furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Your last one,” Victor hissed only to receive a light, heavenly whiff the next moment.

 _‘Fuck!’_  
\---

A door to a charming, rustic-themed suite was shut and locked behind the couple who rushed inside twenty-five minutes later.

“Jeez, the looks we got in the lobby..." Yuri mumbled sheepishly.

“I can’t believe I’ve been so stupid,” Victor scolded himself tearing off his suit tie. “I've been dense as fuck," he grumbled and kicked off his shoes. “Fuck, we even fucked earlier today before our shopping n’ dinner date, the fuck is wrong with me?” He started on his cufflinks.

“I-It’s okay…” Yuri stammered apprehensively, taking off his shoes as well. “Didn’t I tell you I-I’m irregular as a male Pearl?” He glanced around at the room as he took off his jacket. “W-Was going to a Jewel hotel really n-necessary?”

Victor left his jacket on the ground and started on his shirt. “By the time we got to my car, I didn't feel we could make it home. Plus, this is safer with its scent blocking walls and a condo really isn't all that private to be honest."

"V-Vitya, stop being so tense..."

"Sorry, sorry, I just," the flustered Diamond exhaled and shook his head. "I’m upset with my negligence is all."

Yuri bowed his head. "T-This isn't ideal...but-"

"We'll need to quickly make sure you’re comfortable," Victor assumed, interrupting as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Hand me your phone and I’ll turn it off for you."

Yuri did so and moved onto fumble with his shirt buttons. “H-Hai…”

Victor listened to how short Yuri’s breaths were becoming as he hastily texted a vague message to his father.

_‘Shit! I’ve got ten minutes at most…’_

Victor turned off both cell phones before he took his husband by the shoulders. “My Pearl?”

A worried, blushing, face looked up to meet frantic, blue eyes. “Hai?”

Victor guided Yuri to a chair. “I need you to sit and be patient with me, all right? Don’t worry about my parents or anyone, okay? We will be safe and just fine right here.”

“H-Hai...” Yuri sat down, however, continued to take off his suit.

Victor rushed to prep the round bed. He threw all the pillows and blankets provided in the closet onto the freshly lined mattress as fast as he could. He shut the closet doors and moved over to the bed to fluff and arrange the pillows along the outer lip of the surrounding bed frame for comfort. The rushing Diamond next grabbed a glass beside the coffee maker, dashed to the bathroom to fill it, and set it aside to throw open the doors under the sink.

“Oh thank God.” Victor grabbed the complimentary intimate products provided by the Jewel hotel before he rushed back out. “I found s-!” He froze, his nose assaulted by a wall of familiar scent filling the room.

“…Yuri…”

The Pearl had moved. Dressed only in a half-buttoned shirt and socks, Yuri had taken a fetal position on his knees in the middle of the hastily made nest and placed hands between his spread thighs. 

“D-Diamond?” Yuri wondered aloud in a small voice and left his lips parted as he tilted his head.

Victor blinked, dumbfounded for a moment, and dropped his head forward with an exasperated sigh. 

_'Smells like heaven and is adorable. A one-two punch in the gut, much? Goddamn...'_

"...Jeez...and here I'm all frazzled...wow...”

Victor raised as he shook his head and inhaled the inviting, floral, scent to relax. “God knows I wanted this to be better, more romantic, for my Pearl,” he softly spoke as he stopped by the nightstand first to set his new ring and glass of water aside for safe keeping. He breathed in deeply and next set the lube and condoms down, too as he exhaled. “Baka, you would say…we don’t need these sex things because of my natural slick you’d say…”

Yuri scooted forward and reached out with both hands. “Vit..ya?”

Victor stepped towards the bed. “We didn’t even eat much,” he remarked as he as he took off his pants along with his boxers. “I hope we can get us to a break for food at some point…” His shoulders sagged. “Heavens, I was so unprepared...I'm sorry.”

Yuri licked his lips and rose to his knees, sliding his hands up Victor’s chest and around his worried Diamond’s neck.

“Forgive me, but I feel I keep doing wrong by you…” Victor whispered as he settled his hands on Yuri’s hips.

The Pearl whimpered and shook his head before he let go to reach around and take a hold of Victor’s right wrist.

The Diamond allowed Yuri to raise his hand where he wanted. He watched in silence as his Pearl kissed the palm and rested the hand against the crook of his ivory neck the best he could.

“Here?” Victor wondered aloud, wrapping his hand around the back, covering Yuri’s bond mark.

Yuri let out a contented sigh as he closed his one eye and nodded.

Victor pulled forward, brought their lips together, and felt Yuri return his arms around his neck. He leaned against the bed frame of the nest, letting Yuri pull him over for both to collapse onto the mattress.

The needy Pearl groaned as their kiss endured. He wrapped his legs around Victor’s waist and raised his hips.

The Diamond felt his head swim from the thick, divine, scent of his spouse up close and buried his face in the crook of Yuri’s neck.

The sensitive Pearl threw back his feverish head with a loud gasp when his husband wasted no time to meet his needs deep inside.

“I have you…I have you, love...” the Diamond reassured breathily, snapping his hips. “Fill the room...let me know...I’m yours too.”

The lustful Pearl squeezed his arms and legs as his cry filled the room only minutes later.

Victor nimbly undid the rest of Yuri's buttons and smoothly turned his spouse over to his knees before helping his Pearl out of the dress shirt. He threw the article over the downy nest and settled his eager hands around Yuri’s hips.

The love-sick Pearl babbled his incoherent pleas for more during this time and arched his newly bared back into a pretty curve as soon as he felt his Diamond's cool hands settle down.

Victor turned his Pearl over yet again but five minutes later, propping him a little against the pillows, and sat back on his calves.

“My Pearl…you are so beautiful…” the Diamond panted and watched his Yuri lick his lips before his soft hands reached up to clutch the feathery down on either side nearby his raven hair.

Yuri arched his waist from the mattress. "Di...Dia..nd," he whimpered as he slid down from the pillows.

Victor faintly grinned and leaned over. He gently ran his hands along the sides of Yuri's writhing torso, straddling his Pearl's somewhat parted legs on his knees as he lightly kissed from navel to the middle of Yuri's sternum.

Victor watched the glossed over eye look down when he kissed Yuri's jawbone. "Here, love?" 

Yuri quickly pressed Victor's, was hovering, hand against where he desperately needed relief.

"I'm happy...my Pearl needs me," Victor hummed appreciatively into Yuri's neck and moved his right hand to draw the third release from his Pearl’s aching member.

Yuri freed himself to moan to the pleasurable sensations. He curled his toes and arched his back the best he could to ride out the waves as long as he was able.

Victor soon heard a gasp and felt desperate fingers next dig into his upper back. He ignored the nails pricking his skin and moved to press their lips together for a deep kiss right when his hand became wet.

The wrecked Pearl felt his hips stutter and relaxed in his bliss.

“Ha…Ha…Vi..Vict…” Yuri murmured, closing his eye.

_'Good...the scent is weakening...for now...'_

The Diamond had sniffed to notice the dip in the air and moved to cuddle his husband on his side for a respite...only for their stomachs to growl moments later.

Yuri airily chuckled and weakly ran his hand through his Diamond’s sweaty bangs. “Love…you…”

“Room service?” Victor mumbled, shifting to his side, moving off of his Pearl's stomach.

“I…hope I have time…” Yuri whispered back. “Light and protein?”

Victor nodded. “Da, it’ll be good before ‘nother round of your heat.” He rolled onto his back and let out a groan as he stretched his arms over his head. "I’ll bring you water and place an order. They can leave it in the holding area between the two doors of this room if we aren't ready to eat,” he informed and sat up.

“Say?”

Victor dragged a blanket over his Pearl’s body. “Da?”

Yuri weakly smiled. “You always do right by me you know.”

Victor leaned over and pressed his lips to his Pearl’s forehead. “Thank you.”  
\---

The Diamond quickly swallowed his bite of rolled deli meat half-an-hour later. “Are you seriously trying to hump me right now?” He asked flatly.

“Hmnn~” Yuri earnestly hummed as he felt his carnal urge returning, he swore coming with a vengeance. He rested his forehead on his Diamond’s back and he squeezed his arms he had slinked around the strong torso.

Victor’s breath hitched, nearly dropping his glass. “God, I feel you poking my ass.”

“V~nn~!”

The Diamond gulped down some water. “Ah~ jeez, I get it, I get the message you beautiful idiot,” he teased with a chuckle and looked over his shoulder. “Get back into bed already.”

Yuri let go and went bonsai back to bed, leaving Victor in stitches as the Pearl half belly flopped onto the mattress, somehow avoiding the pillows completely.

Victor struggled to crawl on all fours towards the bed unable to stop laughing. “Y-Yuri…N-Nikiforov….” He pulled his chuckling self up to meet his Pearl at the edge of the bed. “Y-You -haha- be the -hahaha- death of me…” he gasped.

Yuri giggled as he placed his hands on either side of Victor’s head and buried his fingers in the silver hair.

Victor brushed their noses together. “W-Will you, heh heh, let me in?”

Yuri let go immediately and scooted back only to raise his arms up to welcome his Diamond all over again.  
\---

 **A/N:**  
Thank you for reading and support!  
-No Spoilers in the Comments, but I'd love to hear some feedback! :D


	15. Vault

Blue eyes rolled. “Leave me alone.”

A frazzled mother nearly pulled at her hair. “Vitya, come home. Please, don’t do this.”

A backpack was dropped to the ground of a bus stop. “I don’t want to.”

“Your father and I love you and you know it,” she insisted, turning her son around by the shoulders. “You’re also thirteen, where on Earth would you go?”

“Grandpa was furious with me!” The preteen stepped back and shrugged his mother off roughly as he protested. “And he’s your dad!”

Anya took her son’s runaway bag. “Sweetie…is that why you’re trying to take off?”

“I just…everyone listens to him and I…”

“Please, honey, not everyone agrees with everyone. I can talk with him, but we face our problems, we don’t run away.”

The young skater sniffed as he took a seat on the curb and his mother joined him.

“Can you tell me what happened hon?”

Victor held on his elbows and looked at the asphalt. “I spoke fondly of a friend in dance class last year, how I was looking forward to seeing him, and out of the blue Grandpa threw down his glass he was drinking from and got into my face. Upset, claiming boys shouldn’t be with boys.”

The mother pursed her lips. “What was he drinking?”

“It was brown.”

Anya looked the sky. “I’ve had trouble with his drinking too when I was your age.”

“It makes him touchy doesn’t it?”

“Da, of sorts, I’ll give him a piece of my mind, don’t you worry.”

“He said I should stop dancing, it's for girls,” Victor wiped his face with his hands. “And he just scared me and I felt I was nothing but trouble.”

Anya exhaled through her nose and shook her head. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, I was still on the phone with Papa and wish I wasn’t.”

Tears started to fall. “I just don’t get it…what’s so wrong about liking someone?”

“Nothing. This isn’t your fault.” Anya took her weeping boy into her arms and rubbed his back. “Nothing is wrong with you. Grandpa is just set in his ways and we can’t fix him, only stand our ground.”

“N-Now what?” Victor stammered.

“We go home and walk forward.” She pulled back. “Or prance forward because someone has a dance class in Sochi in a couple months and I’m not going to miss out on Parent’s day.”

Victor sniffed with a chuckle and bowed his head. “I-Is Papa mad?”

“Worried sick, though he may not show it.” Anya stood up. “Now hold your head up high and come home.” She extended a hand and gave a gentle smile. “Please? I will do better to protect you, I promise.”

“Thanks, Mama.”  
\---

Ivory hands swiftly knotted a black tie. “Are you worried they won’t approve?”

“I know it's a little late for me to care if they don’t,” Victor replied as he put on his dress shoes, “but I guess I can’t dismiss all my concern as there are a few I haven’t really gotten along with.”

“Are you worried they will pry into our future at dinner?”

Victor slipped on his white dress shirt. “Somewhat? I mean, all I know is, I haven’t spoken with most of my extended family for years.” He shrugged. “I don’t know, bad mojo I guess. It just got under my skin I guess when Papa told me the family wants to get together all of the sudden.”

Yuri brushed his hair. “Well, we’ve been living in Russia for months now. It would’ve been sooner if weren’t for other events.”

Victor nodded as he worked his buttons. “True.”

Yuri set down his brush, turned around to help Victor with his tie. “Do you think your family won’t approve of adoption in the future, should they ask?”

Victor shook his head slightly. “I don’t see why they won’t…”

“Really?” Yuri deflated with a sigh. “Why, I’m the Pearl of Hasetsu, a rare beauty, a rare this and that. Why can’t he bear a child? Yada, yadda. I’m just saying, I knew this would come around and bite me in the ass at some point.” He sighed.

Victor slinked his arms around his Pearl’s waist just as Yuri finished knotting his accessory. “You’re a male. Do you think it’s that hard for anyone to imagine why you can’t? And medical files are confidential.”

Yuri nodded. “Hai, true, its just I can’t shake off my nerves either, meeting the rest of your family. Never mind how I feel about anticipating the media ready to document a future Nikiforov child.”

Victor snorted. “Yeah…I believe it will be fine though. My mother had a similar struggle carrying each of her children. Yay families with notoriety,” he deadpanned.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Pfft, yeah, such a struggle.”

Victor chuckled. “Right? Heh…Ney? Before we head downstairs…”

“Hai?”

Victor rested his forehead on to Yuri’s. “I still want to apologize.”

“I know where this is headed and you've been sorry for three days now,” Yuri sighed. “The heat had a rough start, but there’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“You couldn’t truly consent properly so it still bugs me.”

Yuri pulled back but still looked into Victor’s eyes. “We’re married, a bonded pair.”

“I know, I know, you keep saying that but-”

“What’s consent at that point?” Yuri interrupted.

The Diamond narrowed his eyes. “Those are some dangerous words…” he muttered. “I don’t want you to feel you don’t deserve to say yes or no.”

“Not like our natures gave a damn.” Yuri shrugged. “I do appreciate knowing, but please, stop being so hard on yourself.”

“Okay…so is there any way to track it for next time?”

“Well… heh, if I get overly horny that might be our first clue.”

Victor grunted and stepped away to fix his own hair in the bathroom mirror. “Touché…but I didn’t a hormone doctor give you more indicators?”

Yuri moved to stand in the doorway of the said bathroom. “For a cycle? Such doctors have tried to help, but, the problem lies if I _want_ to keep track of it."

A silver brow rose and Victor turned back around. "Um...borrowing this from you...eh?"

Yuri snorted. "Put simply, I had to get continually tested as a child after the surgical removal of my womb. If the build-up of estrogen reaches a certain level the hormone causes me to go into heat. However, the natural making of said hormone was wonky in my teens especially. The doctors tried to but nothing worked."

"Wow...that sounds awful."

"There's more to it, but I won't bore you," Yuri ultimately dismissed.

Victor put his watch on his right wrist. "You don't want to prick yourself all the time, is that it?"

"Bingo,” Yuri groaned and took a seat on the bed to put his dress shoes on. “It's not like I can test myself at home. I'd have to go to a clinic which is a more of a hassle."

"Would you mind if we're in skating season? I want you to be traveling with me sometimes."

Yuri continued to tie his shoes. "If we have a trip coming up, or want to plan for one, it will need to be a few months in advance to get the doctor to tell me approximately when mine is coming so I know if I'll be good or not.” Yuri looked at Victor’s face as he sat up on the bedside. “The part that sucks, I've gone a whole, freaking year without one."

"Really?!"

The Pearl eagerly nodded. "Yeah! It was terrible when it did hit,” he lamented. "But because of such unreliability, my family didn't really bother dragging an expensive doctor to their house all the time for a sample."

"Happen often?"

"Only twice in my life so far."

Victor ran a hand through his hair. "I see...wow... well, as long as we don't get a surprise like that again I'm okay."

Yuri exhaled through his nose. "Hai...it was awkward and we were lucky this time. I may consult a doctor for birth control now that I'm a bonded adult, may even out and help regulate my hormones." He shrugged. "Who knows..."

Victor nodded. "Da, I like that idea. Good, I'm glad we have a plan."

"Me too."

Victor stepped forward. "How’s the eye?”

Yuri gingerly touched his silk eye patch as he stood up. “I’m okay. I reapplied the ointment earlier today. I have a small tube in my pocket in case.”

“Good.”

Victor stepped in close, cupped Yuri’s left cheek, and kissed right above the eye patch.

Yuri closed his right eye and grinned appreciatively as Victor did so. “Heh, is that going to become a thing?” he whispered.

A smirk tugged at Victor's lips. “Hnn...I wouldn’t mi-”

**-Ding Dong-**

“Ah, looks like they’re here,” Yuri softly announced. “We better get down there.”  
\---

“If you two start having kids I just want to make it clear we want to protect you both as your family.”

"Wow. That was fast.” Victor remarked just as the limo drove away from the condo building. “Never mind hellos, leave it fathers to go straight to the point."

Anya pinched the bridge of her nose. “Sorry, you two…I tried.”

The older Diamond cracked his neck as he sat across from his son. "The ride is only twenty minutes and it's not like I can’t figure out why you two went radio silent.” He folded his arms. “Goes without saying I’m far from naïve."

Yuri flushed pink. “I-I can respect you’re concerned, but we can’t live afraid of the public,” he reminded, sitting across from his mother-in-law. "What Victor and I decide to do ought to be our business. We don't have to tell media anything."

“Brave, but, unfortunately, what the public thinks is only a small part of my general concern as a father myself.”

“Lord in Heaven, they aren’t children!” Anya flabbergasted, red in the face too as she fiddled with her gold chain necklace. “Let’s not imply they don’t know how to protect themselves or plan parenthood.”

“B-Besides,” Victor addressed after clearing his throat, “it’s not a leap in logic men can’t carry so we’re adopting in the future."

The limo went silent.

“Really?" Anya wondered aloud, tilting her head to the side in thought. "You have heats though, correct? Rather cruel to endure such and not wish to conceive.”

Yuri blushed and looked at his lap. "I'd say you have no idea, but you're a Pearl too..."

"Hold on, Vitya," Papa Nikiforov spoke up, "Yuri's papers before the Proving would've included-"

"What's your deal, dear?" Anya censured as she folded her arms. "Victor made his choice, for better or for worse."

The older Diamond winced and tugged at his collar. "Da. Sorry, I just. I find this unusual I suppose."

Yuri and Victor exchanged a look.

"Is there something else?" Anya wondered.

“Up to you, love," Victor prompted in a whisper.

Yuri nodded at his Diamond and looked at his in-laws. “Ano, I wish to be transparent on this matter, but ask this does not let it leave this car.”

“Of course.” Anya took her husband’s hand and the couple gave the younger Pearl their undivided attention.

“Ano, I simply can’t conceive." Yuri held Victor's hand in turn. "My body...rejected an underdeveloped womb w-when I was young,” he averted his eyes to the floor, “s-so adoption is the only way for us to have a family in the future.”

"Oh…I am so sorry to hear that," Anya deeply apologized, placing her free hand on Yuri's knee for a moment. "It must've been painful."

Yuri nodded. "Hai..."

Anya leaned back, taking back her hand, and looked at her son. “I will assume you were tactful of this?”

Yuri felt his throat restrict as he saw Victor’s face become pensive.

“I spoke of children once, but Yuri corrected me that he couldn't."

The older Diamond's furrowed his brow. "But if you knew, you wouldn't have suggested i-”

The limo fell silent again.

“...You didn't know...did you, son?"

Anya’s brow furrowed slightly and she looked at her son-in-law. “Why?”

Yuri cleared his throat. “I-I didn’t know my parents omitted the information until days after we had bonded. My mother confessed she feared no one would want to come to the Proving if such information was made clear.”

Papa Nikiforov pursed his lips. “That…may be a problem.”

Victor squeezed Yuri's hand and sat up in his seat. "No. Don't even go there. Not when we’re about to meet a fair number of our family tonight.”

“W-What’s wrong?” Yuri asked. "Nani?"

“Yuri…thing is, neither Anya or I are the head of the Nikiforov family," Papa spoke matter-of-factly. "Victor’s grandfather Marcus is and his rules are not about to change.” He folded his arms. “The best way to describe these rules are ‘family by-laws’. These ‘laws’ have kept the prestige of our family alive and seeing the generational success no one has argued or changed them.”

"Yeah, well, I have since I was, like, a teen? " Victor protested flatly. "So whatever, the old man will have nothing to do with this."

“Is that why you’ve never bothered telling me this?” Yuri inquired. “You’ve been tense all day, ever since receiving the invitation, never once mentioned these 'laws'.”

Victor scowled for a second and sighed. “Da…I don’t really get along with my grandfather especially.”

"Vitya. At least let us fill Yuri in,” Anya insisted shortly.

"Why? And stress him out over what I won't let happen?"

"Victor, please?” Yuri asked and looked at his in-laws. “Besides, Victor wouldn’t suggest adopting if such was against your by-laws, right?”

“Of course not," Anya replied. "It's just...look, I honestly don’t care what reporter whines as long as you two are safe. However, it will also be family who may inquire your desire to adopt and transparency is required due to inheritance concerns.” She folded her hands in her lap. “Yuri, our name goes beyond the ice rink or winning gold medals and into the realm of business and finance, so our family wants things handled fairly."

Yuri nodded. "This is way more than I’ve been told, but I truly want to know what can happen to Victor and me.”

Victor let out a long exhale through his nose and turned towards his Pearl in his seat. “I'm sorry, Yuri. If we're not careful, my grandfather… can terminate our relationship in court on grounds of your parent’s omission…”

“I'm sorry too,” the older Diamond apologized.

"That's...why didn't you tell me this could happen sooner?" Yuri asked with a wide eye.

"I think a lot would've been said and done differently if we didn't have the incident which chewed up our time to resolve," Victor confessed, dropping his shoulders. 

"Da, the fact we're talking about family matters now is unfortunate," Anya included.

“The fact remains, however, Yuri is my Pearl and I'm his Diamond. I’d leave the family first if there was a push to change it,” Victor warned.

The father raised his hands up in defense. “And I don’t want to see that happen.”

“Then let's just not tell them,” Victor defended. “We don’t need to go into the womb detail at all as Yuri is a man. Yuri cannot be put at fault for either of those realities.”

Anya shook her head. “While I agree, you’re still the oldest and they will insist on transparency. I understand Yuri’s parents were just doing what they had to do for their son, but that is a legal risk they took.”

“And that’s great you accept us, Mama, but now what?” Victor grumbled. "I mean, we didn't have to do this show-n-tell today. I would expect we won't have to answer whatever questions the family doesn't ask."

Anya sighed. “Da, I'm sorry this has gotten overwhelming, but we can only prepare ourselv-"

“Okay we get it," Victor blurted emotionally. "Grandfather wouldn't have approved my trip to Japan in the first place if he didn’t see the prestige behind how rare Yuri is. I will not give him a reason to take us to court and I trust you won’t either.”

"That is making a lot of assumptions, young man!" Anya scolded.

"Really? I'm the one making assumptions when the last conversation I had with him was the day I came out? I was a kid and he almost disowned me if it weren't for my talen-!"

“Vitya, that’s enough...please,” Yuri bowed his head.

“Y-Yuri?” Victor saw his Pearl’s hurt expression and inhaled to discreetly sniff.

_‘Oh no…’_

Yuri dug his fingers into the plush seat at his sides. “G-Gom- S-Sorry,” he whispered. “But I’d rather not be introduced smelling like a baked onion…”

“Forgive us, we just meant well I promise. We have a lot of emotional baggage we didn’t mean to bring up.” Anya replied as she quickly opened up her purse and pulled out a tiny bottle of musky scent blocker. “I carry this for my skaters so often I always have some. Come to me as much as you need tonight.”

Yuri took the travel-sized fragrance. “A-Ariga- Thank you.” He uncapped it and spritzed a little of orange blossom scent on this neck and wrists before giving it back. “Just…is there any more information I should know?" He scratched the side of his head of hair. "Heh, You’re not a part of the mafia are you?”

The older Diamond shook his head. “No lad, we’re not,” he calmly replied. “Tonight is just a small family reunion of sorts who wish to finally meet you.”

Yuri scratched his cheek. “In tuxedos and limos?”

Papa Nikiforov smirked. “I said the same thing when I first attended one of these.”

“Oh, I had forgotten. You married into the family.”

“Da, I don’t regret a damn thing and as we promised, this conversation won’t leave the car. We ask the two of you to tread carefully as old-fashioned minds make up most of who we will visit. Agreed?”

Yuri nodded as he wrung his hands in his lap. “Ha- Yes. Th-Thank you.”

"Da, Papa," Victor replied and reached over to take Yuri’s hand but felt his Pearl didn't truly hold back for the rest of the car ride.

"Yuri?" Victor whispered after they exited the limo upon arrival. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly, I feel left out," Yuri muttered. “I felt there was a lot I did not know about you.”

Victor took Yuri's right hand as they walked behind his parents towards an old mansion on the outskirts of the city. "I'm sorry you feel that way..."

"Can we talk later though? Right now I'm trying not to reek of my anxiety."

"Sure, love, let's try and get through tonight, okay?"

"Ha- Yes, sounds good."

"Yuri~"

"Hm?"

Victor stole a kiss on Yuri's temple. "Don't change for anyone."

"Ah- um... hai-"

A tall man announced, dressed in typical butler attire as he opened the door. "Ah, Miss Anya! Boris, good sir! Welcome!"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake! You could've at least told me he goes by Boris ages ago," Yuri hissed. "Any other cliff notes you want to spill?"

"That's because he hates his name, I swear!" Victor hissed back with a chuckle as Yuri swatted his arm.  
\---

Rain fell in sheets. All smells of the day to the dust becoming mud were washing away, but such cleansing held no peace when Mari opened the door to find her brother right outside with a small backpack.

\---  
**A/N:**  
Thank you for reading!  
Please, No Spoilers in the Comments! :D  
Sorry, it took so long, I had a lot of contemplation on where I wanted this story to go. :)


	16. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In response the significant drop in bookmarks I guess a warning is needed I suppose.  
> Our boys do suffer a dramatic turn, but nothing against the tags I have put in place.

Yuri’s back slammed against the wall.

“Itai!”

Hands squeezed around the Pearl’s upper arms hard.

“I dun get it! I thought we ‘ere good,” Victor grumbled, with vodka on his breath.

Yuri cringed to the thick smell of palpable anger emanating from Victor’s drunken form.

“V-Vitya, stop!” Yuri protested as he struggled to cover his nose. “I-! W-Why you’re upset-!”

The Diamond sniffed. “Ya reek and pale as fuck.” Lips pursed together. “What ya ‘ear me ‘ow?”

_‘What did you do? No…What did **they** do? This can’t be you!’_

Yuri continued to struggle. “You busted in here, grabbed my head to looked at something, and now were are here!”

“Yu~ri~” Victor drawled, not letting up on his hold on the Pearl's arms.

A brown eye blew wide, knees shook as a lip quivered. “I-Itai…V-Vitya. P-Pl- what…’rong?!”

Blue slits came closer to Yuri’s face. “Why is it fadin’?!” Victor cried with a sob of betrayal. “Why would you do that?”

The Pearl shrunk under the accusing stare as hot tears poured down his right cheek. “I-I don’t know…what you’re t-talking ‘bout!” He protested.

Victor clamped a hand around the back of Yuri’s neck. “It’s dis’perin’!”

Yuri flinched at the yelling. “N-Nani?! I-I felt sick to my s-stomach since I woke up but-!”

The Diamond pulled forward with Yuri in tow, pivoted to his right, and pushed Yuri flat onto the rustic-styled bed of his grandfather’s estate.

“I’ll just put it back!” Victor declared as he climbed onto the bed, trapping Yuri under his weight.

“H-Help!” Yuri desperately pushed and shoved in vain. “Somebody help!” He cried.

Victor’s eyes watered as he sniffed. “Whew! I ‘ight as ‘ell b’choppin’ un~ions, da?” He slurred, pinning Yuri’s hands above his head.

Yuri kicked his legs the best he could, tossing his head side to side. “S-Stop! You’re scaring me!”

Victor captured Yuri’s lips into a hard, searing, kiss.

 _‘I didn’t do anything!’_ The Pearl’s mind screamed.  
\---

_‘You’d said you’d be mine!’_

The furious words echoed in the halls of Yuri's memory.

A dull, brown eye kept staring at the blanket-covered lap; Yuri dragged his left hand over the back of his neck as he brought his knees up to his chest.

 _‘I’m sorry, Vitya. I’m sorry, I’m sorry...’_ He thought as he wiped his, seemingly, never-ending tears. _‘I don’t know why our bond is gone…’_

Yuri nearly clutched the front of his robe with his right hand, next, but a glittering caught his eye. He choked out a sob at the sight of the golden band on his finger, clasped his right hand with his left, and brought his trembling hands up to his lips so he could kiss the ring.

 _‘I don’t want us to break…but I needed space.’_  
\---

Hiroko bowed her head. “Vicchan…I’m glad you’re here, but…it really hurt us to see Yuri so beside himself when he came home as he did a few days ago.”

Victor gravely nodded, sitting across from the three in-laws at the dinner table. “There’s been a terrible mistake…problem is I don’t remember everything I may have done wrong.”

“Yuri has barely spoken with us,” Toshiya added, “about what had spurred him to come home.”

The Russian drew in a deep breath as his heart squeezed from worry. “Where is he?”

“In his room upstairs. We had to provide a cot, not that is the point, but, he won’t come down for nothin’,” Mari replied as she put out her cigarette in a tray on the table. “Little bro told us he had met your sister, a Ruby, Mila and her boyfriend for the first time since they had returned, for now, from studying abroad. He had met a few of your cousins, this and that, having a lovely time actually, considering he hadn’t gone to many outings yet, but, beyond that, I’d give it to us straight if you can.”

Victor dug his fingers into his knees as he bowed his head. “I remember dinner, that went fine. Before dessert, my sister Mila invited Yuri to go on a stroll for some fresh air on the balcony of my Grandfather Marcus’ estate. It was a part of the ballroom so I didn’t think much about it. I had a few drinks, we were there with family having a good time, kicking back…but...” Victor furrowed his brow, “the rest is blurry.”

“I saw his neck,” Hiroko skipped to the point. “Was there a reason he’d take the medication?”  
Victor sat up straight and waved his hands in front of his chest as he shook his head. “I didn’t cheat on him! I gave him no rea-” he froze, “you don’t believe me..”

“You tell us,” Toshiya replied. “Yuri came home on his own accord, without tell-all ‘bruise’, indicating a bond. He was dejected, vulnerable, I was so surprised I nearly didn’t want to speak to you for leaving him to travel alone in the first place.”

Victor blinked, stupefied, as the blood drained from his face. “Oh. My God…” he quickly shook his head to snap out of it. “What on Earth…” he whispered.

“Oh? Any more to say, ‘cuz right now you’re on the thinnest ice you’ll ever be.”

The Russian shook his head and stared right into his father in-law’s eyes. “I truly, truly, don’t know what I did, sir. However, I’ll confess, I had passed out drunk from the night of partying and I am ashamed.”

“Did you hurt him?” Hiroko asked.

Victor paled and shook his head as he swallowed thickly. “God. That is my worst fear as I tried to recall my actions during my entire trip back to your home. Yuri was already gone the following morning of the party; my parents and I couldn’t find him anywhere before I called you, Hiroko-san. Papa told me I had passed out in the limo ride home and he had to carry me upstairs.”

“Got quite the lecture from him I’m sure,” the Pearl’s father remarked, folding his arms.

Victor ruffled the side of his head. “Da. Quite an earful. He even grilled me, asking why Yuri looked so petrified on the way home. Told me Yuri insisted he was fine, but, obviously, it was a lie. I told him I had no idea why Yuri looked like that and my father is the best lie detector.”

“It seems we still don’t have enough information,” Mari noted, “but I won’t put my brother through more trauma unless he wishes to speak with you.”

“I don’t know how any of this will be resolved if I don’t get a chance.”

“Vicchan is right,” Hiroko solemnly agreed. “Let the two try to reconcile, Toshiya. We won’t get anywhere if we don’t.”

“I’ll agree to a non-private meeting. We need to hash this out before this becomes bigger than us, over what, I will pray, is only a minor misunderstanding.”

Victor bowed his head. “Yes, sir. Thank you.”  
\---

A bloodshot, brown eye looked over to the door after hearing some knocking.

“Please leave me alone.”

“Yuri?”

The eye blew wide alongside the Pearl’s gasp as ivory hands clutched the blankets.

Victor kept on knocking. “Yuri? Can we talk please.”

The Japanese felt his heart squeeze painfully to the sound of the Diamond’s sad voice.

“Yu-?”

“I can’t!” The Pearl blurted and hastily got up from his cot. “S-Still need space I- Ow!”

Barely on his way to the door, Yuri collapsed to the ground to his knees, his feet tangled in his blankets.

“D-Daijōbu?”

“Eh?” Yuri looked from the floor and to the door. “Okaasan?”

“Daijōbu?” Toshiya asked again.

“H-Hai…I’m fine, got up too fast…b-but…is Victor?”

On the other side, Hiroko clasped her hands together. “Yu-chan, all of four of us are here. Please, can we talk?”

Yuri walked slowly to the door at the same time fixed his mussed up yukata robe. “When did you arrive, Victor?”

The Russian placed a hand on the door. “Last night. Late. Couldn’t sleep, I’ll admit.”

The Japanese place a hand on the other side. “Haven’t slept well either… I’m h-honestly a mess,” he spoke with more and more strain, finishing with his voice nearly breaking as he held back fresh tears. “I-I…I’m not ready right now…” he coughed and cleared his throat.

Victor pressed his forehead to the door. “The longer we wait, the longer this festers…please, love.”

Yuri bit his lip. “I…don’t know...”

“Yu-”

The Pearl grit his teeth and quickly shook his head before he slammed his left fist on the door. “Leave me alone, okay?” He choked a sob and clutched the front of his shirt with his right hand. “I’m back where I belong, all right?”

“…Yuri…are you trying to protect him from something?” Mari asked after moments of silence.

_‘Hai…’_

“Just, please…I don’t want to speak with anyone right now,” Yuri pleaded.

“Okay, bro, but when? We want to help.”

The distraught Pearl trembled. “Don’t you get it? I don’t have a bond anymore and Victor his here. I can’t see him right now…as a Diamond,” he shook his head. “Not like this...in this state.”

Victor lifted his head from the door. “I _swear_ I’m missing, several, hours of my memories, Yuri. If you need to time, I’ll give you all of it, just, please, tell me I didn’t hurt you.”

“…Y-You…were drunk,” Yuri finally, softly, informed.

“Da…it's why I can’t remember,” Victor admitted, crestfallen. “I got carried away with the family.”

“You should stop drinking.”

Victor stood upright with a snap. “Anything! I just want to know what I did so I can atone, if at all, Yuri. Please, let us in.”

“Hai, please, Yu-chan. Let me get you a blindfold or something,” Hiroko replied. “We are all at a loss and we need to come together as a family.”

Yuri inhaled deeply and exhaled from his mouth. “...I… will put my eye patch on the other side… ah, and have Victor wear scent blocker so his instincts don’t make him go crazy and against his logic.”

“Hai, of course, son. Be back shortly,” Toshiya replied.

Upon their return ten minutes later, Yuri unlocked the door and swiftly moved back to kneel on his cot before arranging his patch to cover his good eye.

“Okay, I’m ready,” he announced. "You can come in."

Victor unlocked the door and immediately saw the room had reverted to mostly a typical attic. It was filled with odds n’ heirlooms save for a small area of the wooden floor on his right, close to the window.

_‘Yuri…’_

His runaway Pearl was dressed in a blue yukata suitable to sleep in, yet Victor slightly cringed to the somewhat unsettling picture of just seeing the eye socket which belonged to the face “looking” straight ahead but carried on walking forward. He inhaled to discreetly smell the area and dread began to settle in his soul as a scent akin rot lightly wafted into his nose.

 _‘Betrayal.’_ Victor identified. _‘Heavens, please tell me I didn’t harm him…’_

Hiroko shut the door and four walked forward to either kneel or take a seat before Yuri’s cot in a half circle.

“Bro…you want to take your scent down a notch?” Mila asked, covering her nose. “We aren’t your enemy.”

Yuri bowed his head. “I wish I could," he sighed. "I have to live with this smell too, you know.”

“Yeah. Well. Came prepared.”

**-Phssst-**

Yuri’s sister whipped out a small aerosol can from in her pocket and spritzed her sibling until their mother made her stop.

“I feel soaked now…thanks,” Yuri deadpanned, lowering his hands from his face.

“It’ll dry, you’re fine.”

Yuri felt his eye roll under the patch. “Anyway…are your noses spared now?” He folded his arms.

“Let’s get down to business, son.”

Yuri bowed his head slightly. “Hai, otousan...I’ll tell you what I know…ano…let’s see. You know the basics of the party but...I'll get more specific." He drew a long breath through his nose. "Okay, so, Mila wanted to speak with me. We chatted about the basic questions as we got fresh air for twenty minutes and, at one point, she kindly offered me a mint before wanting to go back inside. She told me she wanted to show me a parlor room that was shortly down the hallway from the ballroom, saying she had a favorite book in there. Victor?"

“Da?”

Yuri folded his hands in his lap. “You were busy as she and I walked by so I didn’t get a chance to tell you where we were going, and believe me I wish I had."

"Did Mila do something?"

Yuri shook his head. "There, she only showed me an old volume of the Grimm tales.”

“Ah, she was always a bit of a fantasy type,” Victor recalled.

“R-Right. So harmless enough…but…ano…”

Victor moved his right hand, tempted, to reach out, but held himself back. “Da?” He prompted instead.

“Grandfather Marcus came in after five minutes of browsing...and asked Mila to leave.”

“Victor, you’re trembling…” Mrs. Katsuki softly spoke.

The Russian looked at his lap. “My Grandfather and I haven’t gotten along since I came out of the closet, Hiroko-san. I’m always wary of him as he is the patriarch of our family.”

“Oh, I see, old-fashioned then.”

Victor nodded and raised his head to look at his mother-in-law. “To the T I’m afraid.”

“V-Victor…he…” Yuri gripped his hands together, “blackmailed us.”

The coach gasped. “What?”

“The limo…it was bugged. He knows.” The Pearl bowed his head. “About what we talked about, my family’s omission in the papers, my missing womb, everything.”

"Wait, you told who else in the limo, or was it just Victor?" Toshiya asked.

"Ah, w-we had a private chat with Victor's parents. No one else," Yuri confessed.

"I see...how did they take it?" Hiroko asked next.

"Well, actually. They hold no grudges."

Hiroko sighed with relief. "That's good."

However, a scowling Russian moved to stand up. “I’m going to call Papa and let him know.”

“Hai, you do that and I will call my lawyer, this is unacceptable,” Toshiya added.

“Hold on, I’m not done,” Yuri protested.

“Da? What is it?” the young Diamond returned to his seat on the floor.

“I…passed out,” Yuri continued. “Not from anxiety though, or from being overwhelmed by threats, I know those feelings.” He shook his head. “This was different. I suddenly felt extremely dizzy as Marcus-san talked, sick to my stomach too, and I know it went black because I had woken up in a guest room. Gosh, who knows how long I was in there.”

“Do you think that was when the medication started working?” Mari theorized.

Yuri shrugged. “M-Maybe? Most likely? But it's not like Marcus-san gave me anything.” He shook his head. “Ano, anyway, I-I felt I had a bad migraine when I woke up.”

“Did you wake up alone?” Hiroko asked.

Yuri nodded. “No one was in the room, my clothes were intact, but…shortly after…ano, V-Victor…you…” he bit his lip.

The Russian paled. “What did I do?”

“You were furious. Busting through the door, not able to listen to reason. My grogginess didn’t help, but you were livid drunk.”

Victor furrowed his brow. “That…doesn’t even sound remotely like me.”

“Maybe your Grandfather got under your skin at some point?” Mari suggested.

“Doesn’t excuse my actions though,” Victor replied and held his head in his hands. “Whatever they were…” He looked at the Pearl’s face. “Yuri…for the love of God, what did I do to have you leave Russia? You could’ve been thrown into jail without a bond.”

“I was extremely shaken by your temper…a-and accusations. You passed out mid-sentence at one point and, by then, your father came in, who was searching for us, pulled you off of me, and he and your mother took us home.”

Victor furrowed his brow. “Pulled me…off?”

Yuri flushed red. “I-I know it sounds horrible, but, after a short argument, you collapsed on top of me on the bed. I d-didn’t know how else to say it,” he finished with a whisper.

“So…between the blackmail and the emotional upset you came home?” Hiroko concluded.

Yuri nodded. “I woke up early the next morning to make a motel reservation to retreat to in order to collect my thoughts, but...” He rubbed his neck. “When I saw what Victor was arguing about, however, I just felt…so unworthy to stick around…didn’t help Marcus-san didn’t think I deserve to be around either.”

The bedroom fell silent.

“I…think you two need a moment…” Hiroko observed. “A lot has been said.”

Toshiya folded his arms. “Once there is hard proof of all of this interference, I will be taking legal action.”

The Pearl shook his head. “No, otousan, this is what Victor and I need to figure out.”

“Yuri…”

“I can’t hide behind you three for the rest of my life, but we can talk later I guess.”

“Hai,” Toshiya solemnly nodded as he, his wife and daughter stood up, “let’s make sure we do.”

The door clicked shut.

“I take it they’re gone?”

“Da,” Victor replied softly.

Yuri continued to kneel on his cot and bowed his head. “I feel…the rest of the story is for your ears only.”

Victor’s eyes went wide for a moment before he sat upright in his seat. “I’m here. I want to make things right.”

“H-Hai….” Yuri kept his hands on his lap. “As much as I want to reach out to you…” he raised his head and hoped he was looking at Victor’s face. “I feel the clouds will hang over us for some time.”

Knuckles became white as Victor gripped the fabric of his pants.

“You weren’t just verbal. You…laid your hands on me…rough with me as you yelled your accusations.” A tear started to fall from under the eye patch. “I felt I was looking at another person. That night, I was already feeling I didn’t know you, or your family, as well as I thought I did so…to see you so transparently believe I’d hurt you...taking the medication needed to leave you I," Yuri swallowed thickly, "I don’t know what else there is to say other than we can’t pin the entire blame on your relative’s attempt to verbally drive us apart. I-I don’t know how I took the medication.” He sniffed and wiped his cheek. “Doubt it was in the food.”

Blue depths clouded over before tears started to fall down embarrassed cheeks. “We were perfect…how did I fail us so badly?” 

Yuri let out a shuddering exhale. “All I know is, I loved you.”

Victor bit his bottom lip and stared at the cot before him.

Narrow shoulders fell from letting go a perfect posture. “Not to keep score but…h-have…you considered…just how much I was willing to give, Victor?” Yuri pinched his eye shut. “How much I had given you in such a short time?”

“I have," Victor replied with strain. "All I wanted for you was to be happy with me- God I just want to hug you and I don’t think it’ll be okay.” He covered his face with his hands. 

“Hai…” Yuri whispered. Feeling a draft, he raised his right hand to pull together the front of his robe. “So…how did it come to this?”

Victor shook his head and lowered his hands. “I don’t think I’ll ever know…but I’m here, ready to do whatever it takes.”

“I want to believe that.”

“I can tell.”

“Eh?”

“You kept the ring on your finger.”

Yuri held out his hand as though he wanted to look at the band, extending his fingers as the palm hovered over his lap. “Did you think I’d throw this back at your face?”

“Why do you think I had a hard time slee- Yuri!”

The Pearl choked out a sob as he leaned forward to trust fall into Victor’s arms. “G-Gomen!” He cried as he blindly felt around to eventually wrap his arms around the Diamond’s neck. “That was cruel to ask when you’ve sounded nothing but worried.”

Victor felt the dam break. His tears, he swore, would take some time stop as he clung to Yuri’s frame, burying his face into the crook of the Pearl's neck. “Y-Yuri…forgive me. P-Please.”

The Japanese froze for a moment. “Hold me,” he requested before he started to move and didn't stop until, with help, his legs were around Victor’s waist, his rear end was on the floor between Victor’s bent legs, and their chests were flush together as the two embraced. He pressed his forehead to Victor's right shoulder and clung desperately. "I don't want us to break."

Victor rocked them slightly side to side after they were situated, embracing the Pearl tightly around his slender frame. "Me either," he whispered and pressed his right cheek to Yuri's temple.  
\---  
**A/N:** Thank you for reading!  
-No Spoilers in Comments Please! :D  
-This chapter was particularly hard to write, sorry it took long.

-Now. I have no Rape Tag because that didn’t happen. No ifs or buts. A degree of physical assault, yes, not good, but rape was not my intention to imply.

-If you like this fanfiction please consider reading other YOI stories I’ve written. I’d love to hear some feedback there as well. :D


	17. Glisten

“Yu~ri!”

“Ack!” A startled boy clutched an envelope with both hands over his heart and whipped around “M-Minako-sensei!”

A woman with the slender build of a dancer brushed her long ponytail of auburn hair off her shoulder. “Nani, nani, Yu-chan? Why are you mailing a letter all by yourself way out here?”

The pupil’s chubby cheeks turned pink as he fidgeted in place in front of the mailbox. “I-I’m old enough! I-I’m not that far from home!”

The teacher affectionately ruffled her student’s hair. “Oh ho? At eleven you’re all of sudden a big boy now, huh? You grew up so fast, Yu-chan.”

“Aw~ jeez…sensei~” Yuri pouted. “I wanted to beat the rain too!”

“True. It’s been cloudy all day,” the teacher replied with a smile as she took back her hand. “Heh, heh, so, can I ask who you’re sending a letter too?”

“I just…felt…ano…”

She tilted her head to the side. “Is it for a friend?”

“A good one!” Yuri blurted and covered his mouth. “Ah. A-Ano…” He bowed his head. “G-Gomen, sensei…”

_‘I’m sure they are with those tell-all cheeks, Yu-chan…’_ The dancer thought before she grinned. _‘Not a crush at all…sure…’_

“Oh? Do you like this friend? You must since you missed class this afternoon.”

“G-Gomen… I wanted to write this letter today.”

“It’s all right,” the brunette shrugged. “It was important to you; I can’t stop you.”

Little Yuri nodded. “Arigato, sensei, I-I just want to…make sure he knows…”

“Knows what?”

Yuri turned back around to face the curbside mailbox. “A-Ano…I need to tell him I can’t make it this year. T-To dance camp.”

“Eh? Dooshite?”

Yuri stared at the slit of the mailbox and raised the letter to the opening only to lower his hand instead, unsure which way to go. “Because my parents are worried…” his small voice trailed off.

“Well, you are eleven now…”

“But I want to dance!” Yuri spun back around. “Not wait around, hoping for my presenting to happen!” He bowed his head. “I’d rather tell him I can make it…” he confessed quietly. “I want to dance with Victor instead.”

“Victor?”

“N-Niki…ov? I can’t pronounce it well…”

Her eyes went wide for a moment. “Yu-chan made friends with Nikiforov-chan, eh?”

Yuri brighten. “H-Hai! He’s really nice!”

_‘Aw, my heart.’_ She thought.

Minako huffed a short sigh through her nose and smiled, placing a hand on her hip. “I see…sounds like a very important friend.”

Yuri pushed up the bridge of his glasses with one finger. “A-Ano…I want to go, Minako-sensei…please? Can you help me? I want to keep dancing.” He bowed slightly from the waist. “I want to see my friend too.”

“I’m sure you do, Yu-chan.” She shrugged. “I can’t go against your parents’ decisions, but…”

Brown eyes looked up. “Hai?”

“I’ll let them know I’ll be guest teaching again this year and see if that will ease their minds.”

Yuri bowed deeply. “A-Arigato!”

_‘What I do for my students, heh…’_

“Of course, Yu-chan, I’ll see what I can do.”

Yuri quickly took out another letter from his left pocket. “I hope I can send this one instead! Can we go now? Then I can mail the right one later today.”

The woman struggled to not facepalm in front of her student and, instead, let out a small chuckle. “H-Hai~ heh, I’m sure he will love to get that letter the most too.”  
\---

The wind howled outside the window, the tree leaves bustled, birds chirped and clouds were rolling over the sky for a dreary day.

Yuri slowly raised his head, unsure how long they had remained on the floor in silence, and felt Victor's head turn towards him at the same time before the softest plea was felt upon his lips.

The Pearl flinched and slid his right hand over Victor's shoulder to gently press his hand against the Diamond’s chest.

The Russian ceased and settled his forehead against the Pearl's. "I don't know...what else to do," he whispered. "Do I apologize a hundred times? Kiss you a hundred times? Or leave for a hundred days? I don't know what to do..."

"I…just don't know what would be different,” Yuri softly replied, “if I were to return...”

Victor lifted his head to study Yuri’s face. "We return stronger…Please," he lightly squeezed his arms around the narrow waist, "at least don't tell me to leave forever."

The Pearl sniffed and blinked back a fresh swell of tears as Victor spoke with a warm, soft, nuzzle, a brushing, of the sides of their noses.  
 _‘I’m still sad...’_ Yuri privately admitted. _‘None of these choices feel, entirely, correct...but...if I let my heart choose...’_

Victor felt the hand on his chest gently slide up the side of his neck before the tips of a few, chilly, fingers were resting on his jaw bone only to tediously trace, over, towards the corner of his lips.

“Yu-”

Victor gasped a little when he felt petal-soft lips on his and closed his eyes as he melted into the innocent press.

Quick. Wary. Tender.

Yuri retreated a split second later only to feel Victor lean forward, brushing the tips of their noses as though to encourage him to return with another, and, yet, another, as if they had never kissed the other before. Completely new and unsure and repetitive, seeking what was comfortable all over again.

Slow. Cautious. Pleading.

Victor gradually, eventually, pressed flat palms, one, against the back of Yuri’s head and, the other, in the middle of the Pearl’s back.

Meanwhile, Yuri felt his mind and heart war with each other each time he retreated but found a secure bliss within each return.

Deeper. Explorative. Wanting.

Victor held firmly as he leaned forward.

“Ah. Mmn~” Yuri wrapped his arms around the Diamond’s neck as he felt himself fall back to a steep angle.

A little needier. A little greedier. Longer still.

A sudden ding alerted from inside Victor’s pocket, startling them both.

“Damn…who the hell- oh, it’s Papa.” A silver brow rose. “Huh, at this hour?”

“Eh? Yeah, isn’t it an odd time for them?” Yuri asked.

Victor leaned back, holding Yuri around his waist as he texted back with his right thumb. “One moment.”

“Kay.”

Victor eventually looked at Yuri’s face. “Um…I’m not sure if you’d be up for this but…they want to Facetime, apparently,” he sighed. “Papa says it cannot wait.”

Yuri nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. “H-Hai, it’s all right. If you want to we can.”

“But your eye patch…”

“I doubt they will need an explan- oh…I-I guess it might be a little creepy over the pho-”

“Th-That’s not what I meant!” Victor stammered with a nervous chuckle. “I-I just meant you wouldn’t be able to see ‘em like this is all.”

Yuri nodded. “True…but it’s okay, honest.”

“You sure?”

The Pearl nodded earnestly. “Hai.”

“Er, right, okay…um, I’ll text them that we are free...although I’d much rather continue our moment…ugh…” Victor sighed as he sent the text.

Yuri rested his hands on top of the Diamond’s shoulders. “I’m sure you do, but we should hear what they have to say.”

Victor nodded. “True.”

“Can you help me sit back on to the cot? I don’t want to give them any ideas.”

“Da, I understand…here we go…”

Eventually sitting side by side on their knees, Victor held the phone between them.

“Ready?

“Hai.”

“Kay…here we go…Oh. Hi, Mila.”

A young woman with hot flames obtained only from a salon stood center of the screen with a frown and bloodshot eyes as her parents sat behind her as she held up the phone.

“H-Hello, Vitya,” she greeted.

“Mila? Are you okay?” Victor asked.

The college student shook her head. “V-Vitya,” she stammered, “I heard Yuri lost his bond and…I wanted to tell you how sorry I am.”

Blue eyes softened. “Oh…sis, is that what’s this about?”

“How are you two mending?” Anya softly asked.

“We…have a lot yet to discuss still, Mama,” Victor admitted.

Boris ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Drama keeps happening on my watch and I wish it would stop. You two at least hanging on, I hope?”

“We’re trying, like I said, Papa,” Victor confirmed.

“W-We recognize the three of care,” Yuri replied next, shyly. “G-Gomen, I know seeing me like this might be a little startling.”

“You’re okay, lad,” Papa Nikiforov put at ease. “We at least wanted to see how you were, for now. We hope we can have a turn, a chance to discuss what on Earth happened.”

“Please, if you have any insight please tell us,” Yuri insisted.

Anya shook his head. “You two are in a fragile position. Not to be cryptic but we’d rather not stir any conjectures or theories at this hour.”

Victor shook his head. “Sorry, Mama, but Mila looks like she has something to say and it’s gonna bug me.”

“Then I insist it bugs you and please learn to set some priorities. I’d rather liked having my son-in-law around and you better do your damn hardest to make things right, Vitya.”

The tips of Victor’s ears went red. “Heh, da, Mama…um…” He took Yuri’s hand, “there is something I’d like for you to look into, however, since we may be a few days.”

Yuri squeezed Victor’s hand.

“What is it?” Papa Nikiforov asked.

“Thing is…I’ll own up to my behavior. I-I didn’t realize I can become something I’m not when I’m drunk so Yuri and I talking about it, however, Grandpa Marcus has something he needs to own up to as well.”

Anya sat up. “Vitya, if this is about him not for homosexual relationships we’ve been over this.”

“Anya-san,” Yuri chimed in. “Thing is he knows…what we talked about in the limo.”

Boris’ eyes flashed wide. “How?”

Mila sat up next. “Is that what you two spoke about after I showed you that book?”

Yuri nodded. “Hai,” he replied and quickly filled his in-laws on the story, up the point he had blacked out.

“Dear God… that man is erasing years from my life,” Anya sighed. “We will see what we can do from our end while you two are gone, but I don’t know if it will be much as we don’t have proof.”

“Jeez…he is such a bully, Mama,” Mila groaned in frustration. “Even if we did get proof, so what? If he blackmails, so what? It’ll only harm him, embarrass him, right?”

Yuri shook his head. “Unfortunately, this can hurt my family if it is leaked.”

Mila looked at her mother. “It can?”

“Don’t worry about it hun,” Anya dismissed.

“O-Oh…okay.”

“I look into this, lads,” Boris eased. “If there is a way to settle this we will get there.”

“Arigato,” Yuri nodded.

“As long as you three know we’re there for you, we’re good. We need to hit the hay for an early morning,” Boris added. “Take your time and we will talk more when you get home.”

Yuri nodded. “Hai, have a good night and thank you for checking in.”

“Bye for now, guys.” Victor waved. “Love you.”

“Love you both,” Anya replied.

Soon the screen went black.

Victor set the phone on the floor and let out a long sigh “Jeez…I wasn’t kidding though. This is going to bug me.” He shook his head. “I mean, why would my sister look like that -er- I mean, she looked so upset, Yuri, sorry, I forgot you couldn’t see for a second.”

Yuri slid his hand up Victor’s arm beside him as he spoke and rested it on top of the Diamond’s shoulder. “I understand, but it’s okay. She loves you.” He rose to his knees at the same time sought to place his other hand on Victor’s other shoulder as he turned to face the Diamond. “To be honest I think we also gave a vibe we needed space, though I’m glad they want to help.”

“Of course…um,” Victor caught the flailing hand and placed it correctly where he thought the Pearl wanted. “Y-Yuri? What are you doing?”

The Pearl didn’t speak right away, instead, adjusted himself so he was somewhat squarely in front of Victor. “You and I know I can’t leave as I am.”

The Diamond froze when he saw Yuri blush. “But…”

Yuri licked his dry lips and swore his heart was pounding in his ears. However, he urged himself to go on. “I want to…ano…”

Blue eyes widened. “You do?”

Yuri slid his hands down to rest his palms on Victor’s chest. “W-We can talk until we are blue in the face, but, I-I want to let you know i-it's going to be okay.”

A silver brow rose. “Th-This is un-unexpected is all… I thought for sure we needed more time.”

Yuri tilted his head to the side. “Did you not want to?”

“Did I not- Y-!”

Ivory hands cupped the sides of Victor’s face, halting the Diamond from leaning forward.

The Russian found his words stuck in his throat. He swallowed thickly and slowly relaxed to the warm feeling of Yuri’s hands on his face.

_‘This time, Vitya,’_ Yuri thought, _‘let me…’_

Gently fingers of such hands methodically, slowly, traced and outlined, studying the Russian’s features affectionately.

Broad shoulders fell to the lulling, almost hypnotizing, feeling of a faint message passing over his skin.

“You seem…sad….” Yuri guessed.

Blue eyes finally closed. “Relieved, actually. I know I hadn’t spoken or bragged much about my family, but I never thought that’d kick me in the ass so terribly…”

Yuri felt his thumbs go over Victor’s temples. “Hmm, yeah, I’d say it did, in part. I hope we can make at least some of that transparent in the near future.”

“Da…I promise…” Victor replied with a near purr in his voice.

“Heh…feel good?”

“Da…your hands are magic…if I had known, ah.” Blue eyes reopened. “I think I get it now.”

Yuri nodded. “Hai…seems we have a lot of ground to cover, to understand each other, but…that can take a lifetime, years I don’t want to spend in an attic.”

Blue eyes dimmed once more as Victor hummed to the fingers messaging the sides of his head. “Right….”

“I’d much, much rather spend it with you,” Yuri whispered his confession and stopped applying pressure only to slide his fingers towards Victor’s lips before removing his hands completely save for his left pointer. He leaned forward, using his finger as a guide until the last possible moment.

Deep. Soft. Warm.

Victor pressed back but didn’t move to touch the Pearl.

_‘Just tell me what you would have me do…I don’t want you to hurt anymore Yuri…’_

Yuri retreated after a long kiss and smiled. "I had plenty of time before you arrived to think about us, on which way to go.” He scooted forward a bit. “So, let’s come back stronger. That’s all I want. Like you said."

Blue eyes wavered as Victor exhaled through his nose alongside a nod.

The whistling wind blew high and hard outside before new thunder rolled.

“Ah, it’s finally raining…” the Pearl whispered.

“Hmhmm…” Victor slowly slid his arms around Yuri's waist and leaned back onto the mattress.

“It sounds nice, no?” Yuri asked, resting the side of his head on Victor’s chest as he extended his legs on either side of Victor’s long pair.

Pale fingers lazily played in Yuri’s raven locks. “Da…”

“I wonder how long we have,” Yuri sighed minutes later, “before my family comes up here to check on us.”

“Heh, if you want I can text them right quick. Tell Toshiya we’re doing better and want to be left alone.”

Yuri pondered silently for a moment before he nodded. “Sounds good, but then I’ll have to move.”

“Shoot.”

“Heh, heh.”

“One minute?” Victor asked.

“Aw, heh, okay.”

Yuri rolled off, freeing Victor to retrieve his phone.

The Russian typed out a text as quick as he could.

“There we go. 'Hello, Toshiya-san, Yuri and I are doing well and wish to remain upstairs to make things right. We appreciate your support earlier and my folks also say hi as we just got off the phone with them –Victor.' Sound good?”

“Hai.”

Victor hit send and drew in a deep inhale through his nose before he stood up. “One sec, I should make sure the door is also locked.”

“Kay.”

Victor stood up, walked over to lock the door and got another ding the moment he did so.

“Father says thank for the heads up and is happy we’re making amen-”

Victor froze to find Yuri flat on his back.

With his eye patch removed.

“Victor?” Yuri reached out with both hands. “Promise me I won’t need to become blind ever again.”

_‘Dear Heavens…thank you...’_

The Diamond nearly dropped his phone, quickly turned it off, and joined Yuri on the cot.

“I swear it.”  
\---

**AN:** Thank you for reading!  
-I struggled with this chapter. One side, angry sex opportunity. On the other side, these are soft boys who were deceived so…tender, I felt, was the way to go.  
-More insights on such deception coming soon. Having trouble plotting justice/revenge tho, it's not my strong suit. XD;;


	18. Values

“Do you understand, Mr. Katsuki?” A cold voice queried to confirm.

Ivory hands balled into fists as knees fought with the brain to not shake under the pressure.

“I am Victor’s Pearl,” Yuri spoke as evenly as he could. “I do not need everyone’s recognition as I have plenty who do.”

An elderly gentleman dressed in a sharp, evergreen suit which brought out his steely eyes stood across from Yuri, akin to Yakov in stature and physique, tapped the end of his cherry wood cane in the library. “You’re quite stubborn.”

Yuri held up his right hand. “As long as this ring is on my finger, I have his surname thus Victor is my husband, Nikiforov Marcus-san. I will defend this.”

“Oh ho?” Thin eyebrows rose as the gentleman spoke with insincere surprise. “I’d say that was the bravest thing I’ve heard from a Pearl, save my daughter is one.”

Yuri swallowed thickly.

_'A man in his eighties shouldn’t feel this intimidating…ugh I should lie down...'_

"Are you not feeling well?" Marcus asked.

"Not, particularly, I'm afraid," the Pearl shook his head, striving to ignore his nerves as well as a pounding headache. “M-Moreover, why on Earth do you wish Victor and me ill will? We have done nothing to you, yet you excused Mila only to convey your bias. Why?”

“Hmph, why I should explain myself to an individual who hid the fact he cannot bear children for a Diamond-pride family?” 

Yuri nearly fell backward from the direct question. “E-Eh?”

Marcus looked at the Asian rug beneath him and stepped forward. “Sure, one in a dozen will come along who’s not a Diamond, like my Anya. For her and her resilience on the matter, I promised her I’d overcome, overlook, Victor’s taste in men.” Green eyes looked up and hardened in Yuri’s direction. “But you…are not enough.”

Yuri blanched. “B-But! I-I-”

“I’m old, boy. Business makes one shrewd if one has to be. The limo, among others, are mine, used for more than just rides. Each one is installed with the ability to record conversations necessary for business transactions, to save time trying to take down notes.”

“S-So…it was bugged?” Yuri stammered.

“Bugged implies a conspiracy.” Marcus nonchalantly shrugged again. “I merely requested the driver to make sure it was on.”

“Close enough," Yuri remarked. "Bugged for the intent to get dirt,” he shot back as he felt a shot of nausea clench in his stomach.

Marcus glared. “I was interested to protect my family. It’s not like I knew the kind of person you were.”

Yuri’s cheeks flushed redder as the patriarch spoke and placed a hand over his queasy middle. “Y-You only got a part of the story if you heard o-only that conversation.”

“An omission is an omission,” Marcus finalized with a tap of his cane between each of his words. “I suggest you consider leaving before I consider taking legal action-”

**-Thud-**

“Oh my…” A slow smirk tugged at the elderly’s lips. “That stuff works fast…”

The patriarch left the room and waved down two guards who were making rounds down the hall on his right. “I have a guest who has fainted. Take him to the Maple Guest Room on this floor.”  
\---

“I’m afraid it’s true…”

“No… No Yuri wouldn’t do that…” Victor slurred as he stood in front of his Grandfather in the hallway twenty minutes later.

“I don’t take kindly to your accusations,” Marcus grumbled. “Yuri is in the Maple Guest Room on this floor, you can ask him yourself.”

Victor sniffed, paling more so as the thought of possible betrayal sunk in. “It’s just not true.”

“All I know, Vitya, is he came to me. He wanted to speak to me in private so I took us to the library where he, distraughtly, confessed he couldn’t bear children.”

Victor shook then bowed his head. “But Yuri and I talked. We-”

“You sure?” Marcus interrupted. “Yuri didn’t think you honestly liked the idea of not being a biological father.”

Victor balled his hands at his sides. “I won’t...fall for your-”

“Go on then. See if I’m lying. If I am mistaken, that he hadn’t taken what I saw him take, I’ll welcome Yuri open arms.”

Victor hesitated. “He…wanted to lose…our bond?” He shook his droopy head again. “That can’t be…”

“I know we don’t see eye to eye often, but the poor lad needed some space after bawling to me. Go see him," Marcus encouraged. "I speak the truth.”

Victor frowned and took a couple, shaky steps forward.

Marcus sighed at the sad sight. “Does this old man need to escort you?”

The younger Diamond didn’t reply.

“At least my nurse can’t complain I’m not getting my walks in…” the businessman grumbled and showed Victor the way, repeating his argument, selling it word for word, driving Victor further up the wall.  
\---

“Welcome home, Yuri,” Anya greeted, wrapping her arms around her son-in-law.

“Good to be back,” Yuri replied. “Thank you for having us.”

“Of course,” the older Pearl nodded as she let go. “As much as I prefer not to, we do have concerns which need addressing. Come, let’s gather in the living room.”

The area itself was rustic yet modern in style, complete with a high-vaulted ceiling. The kitchen was on the right and off to one's left was a porch. White, plush, rugs over wooden floors, wooden walls, a grey-stone, electric, fireplace, slate-blue sofas with two, matching, recliners and an ottoman all surrounded a large table with a top which appeared to be a stained and polished section out of a large tree trunk. There, Vitya and Yuri took a seat on the sofa. Mila was already seated on the ottoman chair across from the sofa, which was placed between the recliners. Her father was seated on her left and her mother was now returning to her seat on her right.

“Mama, Papa, we aren’t children…” Victor pointed out with a sigh.

“Nani?”

“Any time one of us was in trouble the ottoman was placed between the recliners in front of the fireplace. Mind you the fire would be off unless it was the winter but…”

“Mila chose this seat on her own,” Anya replied.

“Da, I just felt here was appropriate to address you two the best I can,” Mila added.  
A silver brow rose. “Okay…I stand corrected.” Victor took Yuri’s hand. “So…down to business then?”

“Um…yeah,” the redhead nodded and looked at the couple as squarely as she could. “I’ll come right out with it then…um… studying abroad, I had the opportunity to take home a sample of a new medication that had been developed as another option for those who no longer want a bond. I took it to document it for my thesis.”

Yuri had to whistle and looked at Victor. “Didn’t tell me she was a flipping genius,” he complimented. “She’s only nineteen.”

“Da, well, add it to the list,” Victor sighed.

“Hai, hai~ah!” Yuri sat up straight and slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Y-Yuri?” Victor stammered.

Mila flinched. “Looks like he figured it out.”

Suddenly blue eyes glared at the redheaded woman when it clicked. “You told Yuri it was a mint!”

Fresh tears started to fall down the redhead’s face. “I didn’t want to!” She cried.

Yuri squeezed his husband’s hand. “Vitya, let her finish.”

"I only brought the bottle to show off to the family before dinner, before everyone came. You know, as a souvenir, talk about the trip? Nothing wrong with that, da?!"

Victor saw his vision tint red. “Yuri became sick after taking this!” He bellowed. “What if this **poisoned** him because of the drinking he’d done, huh?!!”

Yuri cowered from the sheer volume, flinching as he bowed his head.

Boris stood up from his chair, strode over and picked his son up by his collar, getting close to his son’s face. “Enough! I can out yell you any day of the week, young man! She is trying to admit to her mistakes.”

Victor shuddered violently against himself, clamping his jaw shut.

“Now you listen closely,” Papa Nikiforov demanded. “You’re going to go for a walk and come back when you’re ready. Got it? Text us if it's not gonna be for a while.”

“…Da…Papa…” Victor replied between gritted teeth and beelined for the front door.

“….Graaaaa!” Victor cried out in sheer frustration, ruffling the sides of his hair as he strode down the driveway.

“Victor! Wait!”

“I need to punch something! It was totally him!” The Diamond cried, ignoring Yuri who pursued him. “He tricked her, I’m sure of it! Marcus didn’t give a flying fuck!”

 _‘Tell him, Yuri!’_ The Pearl encouraged himself. _‘He’s helped you through so much! Tell him this is not his fault!’_

Yuri started to jog. “Will you please wait up?”

Victor whipped around. “I almost lost you!”

Yuri grabbed the sides of Victor’s face and pulled forward. “Aren’t I here?!”

Victor growled and tried to look to the side but Yuri had none of it.

“Baka!”

It was hard and the kiss jolted Victor to the core, freezing him where he stood for a couple moments before he relaxed into the press of lips on his.

Yuri pulled back first. “H-He knows…how to press your buttons…doesn’t he?”

“Da…but, Yuri…” Victor warned. “I-I should to blow off some steam and quickly.”

“Just…come back soon, okay? I don’t want to hear you gone off to confront him or something dumb.”

Victor grumbled in Russian. “Fine…”

“V-Vitya!”

The Diamond pecked Yuri’s temple. “I won’t. Be back in ten.”

Yuri squeezed Victor’s hand. “O-Okay…see you soon.”  
\---

“Here are my problems with the mints, Mila,” Yuri began after Victor’s short break., “I recall you showing me a tin can outside that night and you could’ve taken it. You could’ve given mints to anyone and, or, had seen the difference between the medication versus the mints at any point before our chat on the balcony.” He rubbed his left shoulder for a moment. “Honestly, I feel dumb I could tell it wasn’t a mint even though it had a berry taste to it,” he sheepishly confessed. "I must’ve had one too many shots to drink myself I suppose. However, my point, giving me a pill by ‘mistake’ doesn’t make sense.”

“You bring up good points,” Anya replied and looked at her daughter. “It’s not adding up.”

Mila looked at her lap. “Th-That’s because…I had to make sure,” she confessed and immediately pinched her eyes shut.

Yuri gripped Victor’s right wrist beside him. “Don’t, Vitya,” he warned. “Let her finish.” He moved to sit on his husband’s lap for good measure, allowing the Diamond to hold him around his middle.

“Mila? Why?” Boris asked.

The redhead wiped her eyes but continued to look at her lap. “He…blackmailed me too. You know he pays for my education. However, what’s more, he didn’t like my boyfriend either. Said the Ruby wasn’t good enough for me but was willing to -sniff- look over it if I-I helped,” she did air quotes, “‘get rid of a pest,’” she croaked out her last words and buried her face in her hands. “I wanted to tell you so badly, Mama, I just-”

Boris stood up from his chair to walk off, clear his own head, while his Pearl hugged his daughter.

Mila buried her face in her mother’s neck. “I-I’m sorry…I’m s-sorry…”

“Shh~ I understand dear…thank you for telling us, hun,” Anya soothed.

Yuri felt shaking arms around his middle hold him tight before he looked over his shoulder to see Vitya in tears as well.

“We got this, you’ll see,” Yuri whispered, rubbing his Diamonds hands over his stomach. “We’re stronger together.”

“D-Da…thank you, Y-Yuri…” Victor mumbled over Mila’s sobbing and the kitchen phone suddenly ringing.

“A-Anya-san?” Yuri asked just as he heard a click of someone picking up the phone and the deep voice of Boris saying hello.

“Kakiye …..Ty ser'yezno?” Boris asked, his voice carrying in the kitchen. “Anya! Voydite syuda, pozhaluysta!”(1)

His Pearl jumped slightly to the urgency and left the room.

“I-I’m so sorry, Yuri…” Mila apologized with a bowed head. “I wished to have no part in it but…”

Yuri nodded as he felt Victor sit up behind him. “I understand…ano, assuming I hadn’t felt further side-effects and my bond is renewed I suppose I don’t have to go to a doctor or anything?”

Mila shook her head. “It wasn’t as though the medication a student project, this is the official stuff. I would say you're fine and figure you had a bad time digesting it because you had taken it with alcohol."

Yuri slid off his Diamond’s lap. “I see, hai, that makes sense.”

Victor held onto Yuri’s hand but kept looking at his lap.

“Vitya…” Mila spoke in a small voice. “I’m sorry to you too…”

Victor took a moment and swallowed thickly as he nodded. “I know you are, I just…can’t help but think of what could’ve happened, you know? And to know you had a hand in it…but, yet, he forced you? Sorry....I-I just don’t know what to think right now.”

Mila rubbed her upper left arm and sighed. “I just…hope you can forgive me one day.”

Victor nodded. “Of course, just, don’t let him control you like that. Promise me? Taking out a loan for school is always doable and love is always worth fighting for. Pro tip? You don’t need his approval for shit, got it?”

Mila sniffed. “Heh heh…da, brother…some genius I am, huh?”

Victor shrugged and let go of Yuri's hand only to wrap his arm around his Pearl's shoulders. “Meh, you got science, I got skating, can't be smart at everyth- Papa?”

The siblings turned towards the kitchen entrance where their parents solemnly stood.

“Mama?” Mila wiped her eyes. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s been…a-an accident, Loves,” Anya replied softly before raising a hand to her mouth, hold back a sob.

Boris placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and looked at his children and son-in-law. “As much hate and anger we have today…your Grandfather Marcus is in the hospital...not doing so well.”

Mila stood up and walked over to her mother. “Shall we go to the hospital now or do you need some time?”

Victor stood up and walked over to his father. “Can I meet you three there after I take Yuri home?”

Yuri stood up. “Shouldn’t I come with you?”

Victor turned around and held out his left hand for Yuri to take. “If you wanted to. Sorry, I should’ve asked.”

“You two come and the old man is fine there may be a problem,” Papa Nikiforov denied. “Mila, that goes for you too.”

Mila shook her head. “But-”

“I’ll be fine,” Anya soothed. “I know you mean well, sweetie, but Papa is right. Please keep your distance for now." She then took a deep breath and exhaled. 

“A-As much as I want to love the old man, he’s hurt my family for long enough. Just leave it to me, okay?” She looked at her Diamond spouse. “Please call for a taxi. Keep Mila company until her boyfriend picks her up later for their date.” She looked at her son. “I’m glad you’ve come back, truly, but we will keep you informed for now.” The mother wiped her eyes. “I should get going.”

"Can you at least let us take you to the hospital, Mama?" Victor asked. "No reason to wait for a taxi since we are here."

"...Very well..." Anya conceded.

Eventually, the three climbed into Victor's car and started a long drive back into town from the outskirts of St. Petersburg.

Victor steered right. "Can I...talk with you, Mama?" He asked, five minutes into the drive.

"Of course, about anything, hun."

Victor kept looking ahead. "He's your father but I don't fault you for his actions. I just want to make sure you knew that."

Anya continued to look out the window from the back seat. "Thank you, dear. As always, that means a lot."

 _'As always?'_ Yuri noted but decided best to remain quiet. _‘Must always have been difficult…’_

Victor gripped his steering wheel. "For the record…I do have a few things I wish I was allowed to say to him. However, I know with Yuri and I having just returned to Russia two days ago, we go into the hospital and rub it in his face we would be asking for more trouble than its worth at that point, should he recover."

Anya exhaled through her nose. "Da, I'm glad you took the hint back home. A parent’s job is never done so don’t you worry. If you will let me, I will speak with him if he is better and make it clear he shouldn’t take legal action over the omission unless he wants to go against me too.”

“Boris couldn’t have him see reason?” Yuri asked, recalling their Facetime call in Japan.

Anya shook her head. “Sadly that was the next thing we were going to talk about after Mila confessed her side of things…but then this happened.”

“I see...gomen.”

“Oh, you’re fine, Yuri, no worries.”

“Mama?” Victor asked. “Are you sure we can’t go into the hospital with you? I’m sorry, I’ll admit I feel like I keep hiding behind your skirts.”

“Hardly. It’s what I ask of you so there’s nothing weak about it.”

Victor nodded and turned left after the light turned green. “Very well.”

"Gomen...may I add something?" Yuri asked.

"Of course, Yuri," Anya replied, turning her head from the window to look at Yuri.

“I wanted to say thank you, too, Anya-san. You and Boris-san do your best to protect us and accept us. Not many families would, I feel. I'm sorry this accident had to come along during a toxic time."

"M-Me too," Anya replied before she wiped her nose with a tissue from her coat pocket. "I'll let you know if anything changes in his condition."

“Hai.”  
\---

A disc was set into the player a week later. The face of a middle-aged Marcus soon appeared on a large viewing screen of a conference room filled with business partners and relatives alike, all dressed in black.

**_I, Marcus Nikiforov, will now provide my Last Will and Testament…_ **

All the words he could’ve said to appease the grief and all the pain he had caused. It mattered not for he was gone, leaving behind those who he had hurt to learn forgiveness on their own terms.  
\---

The young Diamond coach pulled off his suit jacket but left it on the floor by the door, not giving a damn that evening.

Yuri closed the door to their condo. “Victor?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s only seven, but, did you want to go to bed?”

Victor took Yuri into his arms, a loose embrace where the Pearl ended up having to support much of his Diamond’s weight.

“Y-Yeah…seems you’re exhausted. Take twenty then we can order take out?”

“You’re the best…” Victor mumbled.

“You remained strong today, for your family,” Yuri whispered as he wrapped his arms around Victor. “I’m proud of you.”

“Heh, thanks…I was so tense all day, it’s all coming as a relief now that I know I’m not disowned or made out to be the black sheep or somethin’,” he drawled.

Yuri nodded. “Hai…I still worry about contingency plans to leak my parent’s omission but, a tabloid later and it’ll all become a whatever in no time.”

Victor sleepily smirked. “That’s my Pearl… heh,” 

A brown poodle came bounding forward towards her owners and immediately began to whimper, sensing the mood.

Yuri grinned. “Heh, looks like Makkachin, wants to make sure you’re okay too. How about you lay down on the couch for a while?”

Victor pulled back and nodded. “Okay. After dinner…can you stay close to me?”

Yuri replied with a faint smile and nodded in return before he pecked his Diamond’s cheek. “Cuddles sound nice too,” he whispered and lead Victor by the hand, guiding the Russian to the couch to take a short nap with his poodle.  
\---  


**Please, No Spoilers in comments! :D Includes mint and family death.**

**AN:** Thank you for reading!

-I wanted there to be a twist as well as taking consideration soft boys don’t come with the same tenacity for revenge as if this was a mafia AU (ie. Bwhaha, you did this to me so I got you back cleverly). So I decided to go with sometimes, life just isn’t fair, but bittersweet, so rely on those who care.

Translation:  
1\. What? Are you serious? Anya! Get in here please!”


	19. Priceless

“A-Ano?"

Blue eyes looked past an entourage of peers.

“Ah, hello.”

Brown eyes quickly darted side to side, avoiding the sneering, or inquisitive, glances of others. “Ano, d-do…a-ano…”

A raven head bowed as the nervous, hushed, voice trailed off.

A silver head tilted to the side and a foot stepped forward.

“Ney, have a partner yet?”

Eyes lit up. A tiny gasp. The bottom lip was nervously bitten as a raven head shook.

“Well…can I be your partner?”

“Aw, Victor, no fair, I asked you first,” a young girl complained, folding her arms.

“So? You always get him as your partner, Clair,” another dancer complained.

“Move along, everyone,” a female voice encouraged, “this joint class won’t last forever!”

“Yes, Madam! The small group of dancers dispersed hastily selecting a friend.

Clair slinked an arm around Victor’s elbow. “Madam, I had asked Victor to be my partner first.”

A tall, slender, woman with high cheekbones and auburn hair in a tight bun stepped forward. “Is this true?”

“Da, but-”

“H-He asked me. He n-never told Clair yes, Madam.”

“Boys don’t dance with boys,” the stubborn ballerina protested.

The teacher sighed and shook her head. “Enough. Clair, the instructions were to find a member of Minako’s class, not our own. Please find someone else.”

“Hmph, fine.” Clair pouted, folded her arms and walked off.

“Sorry about that…” Victor whispered, tucking a stray hair behind his ear.

Ivory hands wrung together. “I-It’s fine, I-I didn’t mean to make trouble.”

“Heh heh, you’re okay. What’s your n-”

“Everyone!” The teacher clapped her hands. “Time’s up. Do we have a partner?”

“Yes, Madam!” The class replied in rough unison.

“Good! If you’re in Minako’s class your goal is to learn at least three, appropriate, things from your older partner about dance,” the teacher instructed as she walked over to her CD player. “Whether that’s a goal, a move, or a dream, it’s up to you to ask. We will switch in ten minutes.”

Classical music started to softly play and the pairs in the large dance studio started their conversation.

The only pair of boys took a seat on the floor in front of the wall of mirrors across which ran parallel from the wall which had the barre.

Victor brought his knees to his chest once he sat on the floor. “I guess you get to start then, ah, I didn’t get your name yet.”

The ten-year-old knelt on the floor. “K-Katsuki Yuri. Y-Yuri is fine though.”

“Ah, okay. Have you been dancing long, Yuri?”

“Since I was four, b-but this is my first year here.”

“Okay.”

The pair fell silent.

“Yuri?”

“Hmm? Oh. Ano…why do you like to dance, Victor?”

The Russian boy gave a bright smile. “Because you’d do anything to make what you love better.”

Yuri tilted his raven head to the side. “Oh? What’s that?”

“Skating. Everything on the ice is love. Heh, it’s what Mama says anyway.” Victor shrugged.

“Is she good too? S-Skating I mean.”

“Hmhmm." Victor nodded. “It’s a lot of fun too so I want to get better at it.”

Yuri felt his cheeks warm a little. “I-I’m sure you will.”

“Thanks…er…have another question?” Victor asked.

“Ah, hai. Er, more of a request actually.”

“Oh?”

Yuri clasped his hands together on his lap. “I-I saw you could do a triple pirouette already earlier today. I can’t seem to get the momentum to do it.”

“Yu~ri, heh, that takes only practice,” Victor lightly teased.

“And that’s my question.” The Japanese dancer looked right into Victor’s eyes with sudden determination. “Can I have some help?”

Silver brows rose in surprise for a moment before Victor relaxed with a smile. “I don’t see why we can’t try.”

Brown eyes sparkled as a slight blush started to dust across plump, tan cheeks. “Hontō- really?”

Blue eyes wrinkled happily from seeing the joy; Victor stood up and held out a hand with a grin. “Sure.”

“Arigato! This will be a big help.”

Victor felt his heart jump a little as Yuri eagerly took his hand. 

“I-Is that so?” The silver dancer stammered.

Yuri nodded, enthused as he stood up, rearing to go, ready to try. “I hope to test out of my age group, I think I can do more than where I am now.”

Blue eyes dazzled with excitement. “Amazing! I like that sort of thing.”

Yuri's cheeks blushed more so. “Hai?” He asked.

Victor scratched his cheek with his left pointer finger. “Going to sound odd but I was beginning to think I could never be challenged to help, so this will be great.”

Yuri gave a short bow. “Well, I’m in your care.”

Victor gave a heart-like smile in return. “Perfect.”  
\---

Silver brows arched in surprise. “Y-You do? Already?”

A raven head nodded as tan fingers swept aside silver bangs. “Hai.”

Victor quickly embraced his Pearl around his waist in their bed that morning at the same time buried his face into Yuri’s neck. “I would love to start!” He cried happily.

Yuri clutched the tops of Victor’s bare shoulders and let out a laugh. “I-I had a feeling you would.”

The Diamond pulled back and plopped his head back on his pillow. “I-I just! I’m surprised, I will say. It’s only been a month since the whole incident with our bond so I thought we should take things slow. Can I ask what brought this on?”

Yuri nodded as he slid to lay on his left side while remaining close to Victor’s form under the covers. “I knew this was something we wanted to do in the future, but, after the incident and how we pulled through got me thinking and soon I started to love the idea. But then, I realized, who knows how long the process may, exactly, take? Plus, it just felt right to share our home and hearts as soon as we can, you know? So I wanted to bring it up with you.”

Victor nodded eagerly. “Da, let’s start tonight after practice, all right? At least get some initial research in at least. The financial planning itself may take a bit.”

Yuri chuckled. “Hai, of course.”

Victor slid his hand around and to the back of Yuri’s head and pitched forward to litter Yuri’s face with excited pecks. “Thank…God…I’m so…lucky.”

The Pearl giggled. “I can tell you’re excited, but you have coaching to get to, heh heh.”

“Aw, don’t I have some time?”

“You’ve got ten minutes to get your butt out the door.”

“I’ll blame traffic!” The Russian declared. “I want more cuddles!”

“V-Victor~!” Yuri cried with a laugh as his Diamond held him tightly, no longer wishing to go.  
\---

It was surely warm as it was small.

Victor adjusted the collar of his sweater as he leaned against the wall on his left. He held up a piping mug of hot wine in his right hand and smiled at the sight before him, ignoring how heavily the snow fell that evening and the many twinkling lights which festively lit up the living room for the holidays.

Gathered on his parent’s couch sat Mila on Yuri’s right, his mother on Yuri’s left as a tiny hand had reached up to grasp around his fawning Pearl’s finger.

It was surely soft as it was olive-toned and pudgy.

Victor felt a large hand on his right shoulder but continued to look forward. “Hey, Papa,” he whispered.

“Just in time for the Season, eh?” Boris replied quietly as his son took a sip of wine.

Victor swallowed. “Da. Ahem, the adoption is all in good order now. Yuri was thrilled last week as we left the courthouse, never minding the news reporters and cameras, for once, as we headed towards the taxi.”

“Well, three years is a long time to prepare and search so I’m sure he was excited,” Boris reasoned. “I am glad you both can now put the waiting behind you.”

The young coach nodded. “Same. It felt great bringing Vista home.”

“Hmhm~” Papa Nikiforov agreed. “I could say the same when I was a new father. You two will do great by her I’m positive.”

Victor swallowed another sip from his mug. “It’ll be a challenge, but worth it.”

“Sure, a parent’s job is never done. That said, with your parents the heads of the family, for now, if you need anything you know you can look to us for help.”

“Of course, thank you, Pa-”

“Ney, you two.”

Blue eyes wrinkled happily from seeing the joy as a lone brown eye sparkled as Yuri looked up.

“Are you going to come over or gawk at us from at the kitchen all night?” The young Pearl teased.

Victor handed his father his mug and stepped forward with outreached arms. “My turn!” He sang with a heart-like smile. “My turn!”

Yuri chuckled and held up their four-month-old bundle of joy to let his Diamond take little Vista from Thailand into his arms.

Victor stood up straight with his cooing and babbling daughter and started to pace the living room after he adjusted the red blanket around Vista’s alert face. “Da, da, you’ll hit quad flip soon enough. Just stay small for now.”

“She’s already a bit of talker, huh?” Anya remarked.

Yuri nodded. “Fortunately a good sleeper too. We really lucked out in that department.”

“Is your family still planning to visit next week, Yuri?” Mila asked next, adjusting her silver wedding ring.

“Hai, they’re thrilled to come over and hope the flight won’t be canceled.”

Boris scratched his chin. “It looks bad now, but I’m sure we will be all right.”

Yuri nodded. “Hai, I hope so -ah- Vitya, it’s time. Her formula and bottle are in our bag in the kitchen.”

Mila stood up. “I’ll help.”  
\---

“One song and done,” Victor whispered that night as he shut the door quietly.

“You always say that, heh,” Yuri replied in a hush. “We’ve played it every night so, hey, if it works it works, right?”

The two changed into some flannel pajamas and climbed into the bed of the adjacent guestroom suite.

Yuri chuckled as he felt Victor nuzzling the back of his head. “Ney~”

Victor draped an arm around Yuri’s middle and came in close to spoon his Pearl from behind.

“Hey hun, didn't you forget my goodnight kiss?” Victor lightly teased.

Yuri turned his head and leaned back to meet his Diamond for a sweet kiss.

“Hmm,” Victor hummed as he pulled back. “I can get used to this.”

“Me too,” Yuri whispered and returned his head to his pillow. “Let’s go to the skating rink tomorrow with Vista. I’m sure the team would love to meet her.”

Victor pecked Yuri’s shoulder. “Perfect.”

 ** _-FIN-_**  
\---  
**AN:**  
-Vista. Chose that baby name because I thought it was cute and unique. *shrugs* lol  
Yes, this tale is done but I thank you very much again for reading. :D


End file.
